The BlazBlue's Last Fantasy
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It is the sequel to my fic The SeeDs and The BlazBlue which takes place eight months after the first. Nine the Phantom uses her powers to transport Ragna and the others into the world of Final Fantasy VIII and Izanami plots to destroy their entire world with the use of Gigant: Takemikazuchi. This marks the second reunion between Squall and Ragna since their very first alliance.
1. Travel to Another World

**A/N: **_Hi guys, this is DarkCrisan366, This story which is eight months after The SeeDs and The BlazBlue and before the climax of Chronophantasma. If the Final Fantasy VIII characters were transported to the BlazBlue world from the beginning. This time, the BlazBlue characters are about to cross through their world by teleportation used by Nine the Phantom and Hades: Izanami who wrecked havoc to their world using the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. This is before Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion destroys the weapon with the help of Celica A. Mercury and for stopping the Kushinada's Lynchpin by Bang Shishigami using the Nox Nyctores the Phoenix: Retenjo. Here is the sequel of my story._

_**The BlazBlue's Last Fantasy**_

**Chapter 1: **_Travel to Another World_

_Our world remains in peace even after me and Rin were permitted to get back to our world. I know my current role as the commander of Balamb Garden was rough and I also included when it comes to political situations. Back then, when we transported to that world where I first meet a man named Ragna the Bloodedge it was an odd meeting between both of us until I see a lot of different people in their world. Their world is just like in our world. Although, my current relationship with Rinoa had grew so much but I felt ashamed and scared because I would break the Garden rules if she and I we did something romantically and it was a magnificent night for the both of us. I already made peace with Ragna after we defeated a man named Yuki Terumi who attempts to destroy my world for his own amusement and for transporting us to their world. Until now, Rin and I visited at the peaceful town of Winhill knowing that my father was there visiting at Raine's grave._

* * *

At Winhill, Squall bought a single white flower to Rinoa at the flower shop which she appreciates it as she put it on her hair. It was the only time he wore a different casual outfit aside from his main one and they decided to visit the hill after he bought a bouquet of flowers. Arriving on the grassy hill, Squall finally put the bouquet flowers on Raine's grave, paying respect to his biological mother, Raine and both feel the breeze of the wind.

"It was the first time, we visited this place."

"Yeah..." Squall answered in a nod as she looked at him nicely.

"It has been eight months after we returned back to our world by the Goddess Materia. It was the first time, I met lots of people on that place." Rinoa smiled remembering the times they were in the world being summoned by Materia as Squall smiles while looking at her.

"I know... But I was glad we were permitted back home. Letting our spiritual essence in their hands to make a clash against each other."

"So you two were here too." Laguna arrives to see the couple and he looked at the flowers being bought by his son and he reminisced about the flowers. "Those flowers, this is what Raine had wanted."

"Really?"

"I kinda miss her very much..." Laguna smiles at both of them and knowing that two women he had fallen in love is now in the sky.

"You seem pretty bothered, dad."

"It reminds me of the pianist Julia Heartilly before meeting with Raine. And now both of the ladies that I loved are now in heaven." Laguna said while looking at the sky as Rinoa wants to know more of how he met her mother.

"Really, you know about my mother?"

"She's my first love but our love between us were never last after I was sent with my friends to the Centra Excavation Site a very long time ago as a Galbaldian soldier." Laguna admitted which surprises her.

"So that's why she keeps saying about you when she and my dad are living together at Deling City while I was a baby. It was a coincidence."

_Kinda reminds me when our consciousness were sent to the past after me and my group were passed out._

"Anyway, the construction of the house is already completed. That house was formerly lived by Ellone's parents and also the place where Raine had nursed me back to health. Come on, let's get back to town."

At the town square, both were surprised to see the newly rebuilt house which he and Ellone were formerly lived. As they enter the house, it was a nice and comfort home and this is how the couple decided to live together.

"Did you actually rebuilt this place, dad?" Squall asked nicely to his father.

"Yes..." Laguna said and finally tells them. "Formerly this house belongs to Ellone's parents which were killed by the Estharian soldiers during the Sorceress' war. But this is also the place where your mother had nursed me back to health."

"I guess your mom was pretty caring too." Rinoa commented about Raine's actions as Squall ignores it.

"Don't be worry. I also had a few rooms with me and Ellone as well. It's like a rest house. I called Kiros to sent Ellone here so that we can spend some family time." Laguna said smiling to both of them.

At Sector Seven, Kokonoe was upset after learning of her mother Konoe was alive and was brainwashed by Izanami. Only to be comforted by Jubei. Therefore they noticed something is wrong and it whited out. Meanwhile, Izanami discovers something from the ground and she found out that it was Phantom who seemingly regained her original sentience and attempting to use teleportation magic causing everyone to be transported through time and space with the exception of Hazama who is no longer being under Terumi's influence, Litchi Faye-Ling, Carl Clover, Relius Clover, and Platinum the Trinity. Taokaka saw some light along with the Kaka clan while Amane Nishiki saw this.

"What light is this?"

That night at the newly rebuilt house, this is how they spent their family time and it was the first time Rinoa enjoys this entire moment with her boyfriend on her side. She even being teach by Ellone about the manner of etiquette, house chores and cooking. Back at the town square, Squall readies his gunblade in both hands, wanting to protect his family including Rinoa. Because of his role as a sorceress knight, he would protect Rinoa because of her role as a sorceress. He remembers the time he was acting cold, stubborn and being a lone wolf who never socializes with anyone especially to his comrades. But these changes because of Rinoa to rethink of things and becoming friends with his comrades as he thought.

_I've grown so much after the past year. I finally had a connection with my father and my relationship with Rinoa is growing stronger. As a SeeD and the commander of Balamb Garden, I have to fulfill my responsibilities._

Suddenly, he saw a glowing white light which comes from the outskirts of the town and throughout their continent. Squall sensed something sinister is about to happen as he followed the white light. Meanwhile, Ragna, Noel and Celica A. Mercury have transported to the hillside in a flash of white light and became familiar to their surroundings.

"Where is this place?" Ragna wondered in confusion as Noel sees the flowers from the field.

"It looks like a flower field."

"Wow..."

Suddenly, four Thrustaevis are cornering the trio causing Ragna to fight with his Blood-Scythe. To his dismay, he can't use the Azure Grimoire due to Celica's presence.

"I thought the seithr was gone." Ragna gritted in disappointment as Noel wields her Bolverk.

"Ragna, I don't think we're no longer at our world now."

"You mean to say... we got transported." Ragna remarked disdainfully as the Thrustaevis attacks them as Celica was guarded by both. Squall soon arrives and defeat the monsters with Fated Circle, finally rescuing them in the process.

"What was that?" Celica wondered as Ragna recognized the move.

"That move..."

"Hey... it's..." Noel finally recognized who saved them and to their surprise it was Squall as he raises his gunblade in one hand much to Ragna's amusement.

"Squall... long time no see and what's with the casual get up?"

"I wouldn't expect to see your troublemaking face again, Ragna." Squall smirked nicely, reuniting with them once again.

* * *

**BGM: **

*Fisherman's Horizon (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Stung (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Breezy (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Run (BlazBlue Story Theme)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**The hillside of Winhill is much like at the end of the game.

**Laguna reminisces his two love interests in the game.

**In Squall's mind, he still remembers that their consciousness were sent back to the dream world when they passed out which occurs in the game.

*For the first time Squall appears in a different casual attire and is based on his casual appearance on townberry's You are The Love of My Life.

*Rinoa wears a different casual dress aside from her two outfits in the game.

*When they spend their family time at night is taken from the fic "A Love Unnoticed".

*Noel now appears in her main appearance in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and Centralfiction.

*Both Squall and Rinoa's CGI appearance is from Dissidia Final Fantasy NT which same applies to Laguna and the rest of the Final Fantasy VIII characters who had more detailed look seen in its remastered version of the original game.


	2. The Commander beats the Colonel

**A/N:** _Okay this next chapter of this crossover would come full circle between the pairings and Ragna can be paired by multiple women due to the gag reels he appears in the game. This also shows the pairings between Squall and Rinoa in Final Fantasy VIII and Jin and Tsubaki in BlazBlue. The rival and equivalents between the two games is about to change with the exception of Squall being Ragna's equivalent and his rival being Kagura Mutsuki. Here is the second chapter._

**Chapter 2: **_The Commander beats the Colonel_

At the newly rebuilt house, Laguna was surprised to see Ragna and Noel are on their world and also meets a new girl with them which is Celica. Ellone and Rinoa are easily noticed about Ragna's current state.

"It appears your right eye is blind. Let me heal you..." Rinoa offers Ragna to heal with Esuna which he calmly refuses.

"I'm fine... I'm really like this."

"The last time we saw each other, your right eye remains open and your Azure Grimoire is still active." Squall said in calm tone which Ragna admittedly tells them.

"Okay, I'll tell you, My right eye is not blind you see. Both my right eye and my right arm are paralyzed."

"Paralyze!"

"How can I activate my Azure Grimoire and to open my right eye if Celica is with me?" Ragna shrugged as Celica wonders why he pointed out on her.

"Ragna... why did you pointed out on me?"

"To be honest, Celica was created by Kokonoe." Ragna said finally reveals to them about Celica which surprises Laguna.

"No way... Kokonoe can even do that!"

"She's also the one who gave the mechanical left arm after I lost my original one. That's when I tried to connect the Idea Engine to Noel when she was a Murakumo unit. Also, Kokonoe can even make a replica of the Murakumo units such as Lambda." Ragna explained calmly as he continued. "About Celica that you saw her right now, she was only a time-displaced duplicate. The truth is the original Celica was a nun living at the church where me, Saya and Jin were adopted by her at my master's request until she was killed by Terumi before he controls Jin to cut off my right arm."

"It's awful... I've never seen you could survive all these by decapitating both of your arms." Squall said sadly and he still remembers all the things happened to him a year ago. "I'm kinda like you just a year ago. When Seifer had scarred me during our duel. That's why I had a scar on my face, then my shoulder got pierced from our Matron's powerful ice spell and being electrocuted at the torture room when Seifer was interrogating me about SeeD. That's when me and the others got imprisoned at the Galbadian D-District Prison."

"This is the first time I've heard Kokonoe can even make these kind of things. But I always keep the Ragnarok air portable that she had crafted for me." Laguna said happily as he received a call from Kiros. "Hey, what's up?"

"I know you're still in Winhill... Laguna. But this is urgent... three strange individuals are in the Presidential Palace and the Estharian soldiers are doing their best to apprehend them."

"All right." Laguna said as he hung up. "Looks like I had to deal some new problems at Esthar City. Hmm, These people that I knew might be both Kokonoe and the big guy Tager. But who's the other one?"

"Wait... Could it be my master Jubei?" Ragna said knowing of his presence.

"Oh..."

"I think the glowing white lights are scattering around at our continent. That's the reason why Ragna and the others were here." Squall said informing his father about the white lights he had seen which Laguna soon noticed that more threats is about to happen in their world.

"Looks like I can feel a lot of death threats. So Squall, what's your plan tomorrow? Going back to Balamb Garden?"

"Yes..." Squall answered in a serious tone as Laguna finally made his decision.

"I see... if the white lights were scattered and that means these people from Ragna's world might be there somewhere at our continent. I'll check on Esthar City while you check on your Garden to see if they were three more individuals besides these three with us."

"All right, dad. I got your word."

"Can I go with Squall, uncle Laguna?" Ellone requested which Laguna agrees.

"Sure... you might able to locate anyone if there were three individuals are on the loose."

The next day, Squall now wears his main outfit as Ragna was waiting for them to come out and was surprised to see a lot of people at the town's square.

"You were a lucky guy after all. Living in this small town." Ragna commented which Squall retorts.

"This is my hometown, Ragna and personally I never recognized this place when I was raised at the orphanage. That's when the townfolk sent me and Ellone to the orphanage and I never learned about this town where I was born."

"Really?" Ragna was surprised upon hearing of this and Rinoa, Celica, Noel and Ellone are on their side.

"So where's the Garden that Mr. Laguna was talking about." Noel asked and Squall admits it.

"To be honest. Balamb Garden was mobile and it was parked outside of this town."

"I really thought it was a greenery place which I don't like gardening. But are you saying that this Garden is?" Ragna said surprisingly as Squall tells him.

"Yes... it's like a military academy. Orphans like me and my comrades being lived and trained to become SeeDs in order to defeat a powerful sorceress who cause a threat to our continent."

"So it is true... then." Noel said learning more about Gardens as Squall let them come with him.

"You can come along to see it, Noel. Even Ragna and that girl in the uniform likes to see for themselves."

"You would enjoy it, Noel. This will be fun." Rinoa said and making Noel smile.

"Come on, Ragna... I wanna see what Squall was saying about that place."

"Okay okay..."

"Can't wait to see that place too?" Celica smiled nicely.

Arriving at Balamb Garden, most of the students are running away particularly girls which made Squall shaking his head in disappointment and Noel was surprised to see the students are wearing their cadet uniforms.

"It was just like in the Military Academy. But it was different in my place." Noel commented happily as Rinoa noticed something was going on.

"I saw a lot of girls are running off for no good reason."

"Commander!" Nida arrives to see Squall who finally came back after visiting at Winhill as he replies.

"Nida, you look exhausted..."

"Something's bad happen at the Garden. There were three strangers..." Nida said until he saw Ragna, Celica and Noel which made him gasped. "Oh no! These three of them, who were they?"

"I'll tell you for later, Nida. But tell me... what three strangers that you were talking about?" Squall said wanting to know about the three individuals as Nida tells him.

"I hate tell you, one is a blond guy wearing a blue vest in a traditional motif wielding a katana, the other one is a red haired woman wearing a white military attire and lastly this tall guy with them, he wanted to usurp this Garden and attempting to date the female students which is why they were running away from him."

"I know who that is?!" Squall said raising his brow and knowing why the girls are running away because of Kagura as he immediately goes to inside to find Kagura much to Ragna shock and surprise.

"No kidding, Jin was here..."

"And both Mr. Kagura and Tsubaki are here too." Noel knows they were here and Rinoa tells them.

"We should follow Squall. I think he's mad about that guy."

"So that's why Squall was tired when he was battling Kagura. Now that makes sense..." Ragna sees how Squall was angry at Kagura and noticing their rivalry.

At the hallway, Jin and Tsubaki tries to stop Kagura from making a huge fuss over the Balamb students especially Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis.

"Are you out of mind, Colonel Mutsuki? You can't just usuping at someone who's leading this place." Tsubaki said getting mad over his actions while Jin also does the same.

"Tsubaki was right... we don't even know where we are and we ended up in this place."

"Calm down, you two. I'd like to know who's leading this military academy and dating cute girls in a military short skirts." Kagura said smiling on both of them only to be knocked down by Squall with a punch in the face.

"What the!?"

"You must be the person that Seifer was talking about..." Jin recognizes Squall from Seifer after their duel in their world which he shakes his right hand.

"So you knew my rival, then? I heard Ragna was talking about you..." Squall also recognizes Jin due to Ragna's stories as Ragna, Celica, Noel, Ellone and Rinoa arrive to see them.

"Noel and you were..." Tsubaki recognizes Rinoa for defeating her in their battle as Kagura stands up while clutching his face.

"Guess that I lost my timing to this kid?"

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on Kagura in a second, He's the head of the Duodecim and the Colonel from NOL?!" Jin angrily scolds at Squall who coldly retorts.

"Who cares if he's the head of Duodecim and the Colonel of your military organization, my older step-sister just knew him already."

"What?!"

"Hold on, don't tell me Colonel Mutsuki? Did you do something to them before I was freed from brainwashing...?" Tsubaki said wanting to know how Kagura smiles at them as he pointed on Ellone.

"Well... quite of a long story when I tried making a rendezvous with this young lady over there and..."

"!"

"..."

"I just want to flirt things with her and asking for a date with..." Kagura tried to tell as Squall immediately kicks to his testicles in a low blow much to everyone's shock as the Balamb students were surprised about the ordeal.

"Wow! That was overkill!" Ragna exclaims happily as Squall angrily gives him a dirty look on Kagura knowing of the Garden rules.

"Didn't you know that your perverted actions would led to sexual harassment? You have no shame..."

"Damn it, you almost break my balls..." Kagura struggles to stand up while clutching his testicles as Tsubaki normally apologizes.

"Uhhh, I humbly apologize for Colonel Mutsuki's lecherous act. He actually does that to both Makoto and Noel. He even excluded me and miss Rachel to his usual treatment."

"Okay, I understand and apology accepted."

"So that means... you were leading this military academy, am I right?" Jin asked in a mild tone while having his arm crossed as Squall calmly replies.

"Yes, I'm the commander of this Garden."

At Headmaster's office, Squall and Irvine brings the Izayoi, the Bolverk, the Yukianesa and the Blood-Scythe to show it to both Headmaster Cid and Edea.

"Wow... Noel's guns are large and she can wield it both."

"So it was true then... about the story you told us about their world." Headmaster Cid who finally knows more of Squall's stories about Ragna's world.

"These two weapons being wielded by both Jin and Noel are the Nox Nyctores while this short sword and the shield that resembles a book is the Sealed Weapon Izayoi." Squall explains to them about the weapons they wielded and he gets Ragna's Blood Scythe. "About Ragna's sword it can change to a scythe as he wielded in the left. But when he attacks his enemies, he can absorb any life forms."

"I see... In that case, they were present today at the Garden." Headmaster Cid said knowing of their presence which Squall confirms.

"Positive. I found Ragna and the two girls with him at Winhill. And now is Jin, Tsubaki and the person that I dealt with is here in the Garden."

"That kick of yours earlier are harder than a steel." Irvine commented which gives him a sinister look as Headmaster Cid tells them.

"Since they were here in our world. It will be a good use to aid you on your missions because the President of Esthar just called and he already found another three strange individuals with them. I want you and your group go to Esthar City"

"I'm on it, Headmaster sir..."

At Edea's Orphanage, Izanami was wondering around on the orphanage ruins and she sensed someone's presence known to her. Behind her it was Phantom who completely observes her as she mumbles.

"So this is where the Sorceress from the future who manipulates time and space who was perished by passing her powers on to someone else after being defeated by these people. It seems that she got vanished in thin air after a desperate attempt. I think it's about time to make this entire world into death."

With that, Izanami uses her powers to absorb the purple dust within her and the dusts are the remnants of the late Sorceress Ultimecia as Phantom witnessed the ordeal knowing her master is strong enough to make the world into death.

* * *

**BGM: **

*Flos (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Hollow (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Irish Jig (Final Fantasy VIII)

*The Slide Show: Part 2 (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Lakeside (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Succession of Witches (Final Fantasy VIII)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**After learning of Ragna's survival from getting incapacitated by his enemies. Squall finally shares to him when he was getting incapacitated by his own enemies which happens in the game between the end of Disc 1 and the beginning of Disc 2.

**Squall now learns of his birthplace and hometown at Winhill as he never learned this place in the game when he and Ellone were sent back to Edea's Orphanage.

**Izanami manages to learn about Ultimecia's defeat and her powers being passed on to her successor in the past which references at the end of the game.

*BlazBlue references:

**Ragna finally tells them about Celica which she appears between her original self and her time-displacement self being created by Kokonoe.

**Tsubaki finally reveals to everyone about Kagura's perverted and lecherous acts which was seen at the Story Mode as she finally apologizes to Squall for his actions.

*Squall's main outfit was from his remastered appearance in the original game.

*Tsubaki's main appearance is from the true ending of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and her main playable appearance in Centralfiction.


	3. A New Threat

**Chapter 3: **A New Threat

At Esthar City, Squall and his group shows to Ragna and everyone about this city which leads to the Presidential Palace. Noel was excited to see the entire place especially Celica. It was the first time, Ragna visits this futuristic city.

"I've never seen it has a shuttle service. We didn't have these kind of things in here." Tsubaki smiled which Kagura tells her.

"Yeah... it was just like how Kokonoe stays at her main base."

"I can't believe you can ride this kind of thing, Squall. That was awesome..." Ragna eagerly smiles to see the whole city which Jin coldly grins at his older brother .

"You know, brother... It's better for you to keep quiet. Besides, I've never seen I got overly ranked by the same handsome guy as me."

"Uhhh, Squall. Do you think you can even stop these two from quarreling? They almost had a fight inside the cafeteria when you and Irvine got their weapons to show it to Headmaster Cid." Zell said as Squall looked to see them both as he coldly remarks about them.

"I'd like to stop them but I can't forget what Seifer had told me about these two. Both Ragna and Jin are brothers but they were hostile with one another. I couldn't imagine if I would be facing someone who is blood related to me. However, I've never seen this guy would treat Noel so badly. Just like what I did to Rinoa back when all of you made a concert at the Fisherman's Horizon."

"Oh yeah... if you look closely on this Jin dude. He maybe serious and act like a man just because of the red haired chick. But when he looked at his own flesh and blood." Irvine said while looking at both Squall and Zell as he happily remarks. "He's pretty preoccupied..."

"What do you mean by that, Irvine?" Squall asked which Irvine laughs at him.

"Haha...We're guys, right. This Jin guy sometimes is always making fun over his brother by acting incestuous."

"Wh-What?! Incestuous!" Zell reacted in surprise as Squall was horribly shocked to hear from Irvine as the comical music background has been played.

"!"

"I guess you don't know what that word is. Being incestuous means like both siblings are having an incestuous relationship despite they were blood related. But for these two guys, Jin was the one who's pretty obsessed over the silver haired dude."

"Oh for Hyne's sake..." Squall sighed while shaking his head in disappointment.

"It's going to be all right... we're almost to the Presidential Palace." Ellone informs them as the shuttle service leads through the Presidential Palace.

At the Presidential Palace, Squall reunited again with his father Laguna and alongside with him is Kiros, Ward, Makoto and Kokonoe.

"It's Kokonoe... so you're staying at this very large palace?" Kagura smirked to see her as Kokonoe replies.

"Actually, me, Tager and Makoto we got transported on this palace. I've never seen Laguna was leading this entire capital."

"Noellers, Tsubaki and Major Kisaragi... you guys are here as well." Makoto reunites with Noel and Tsubaki causing Zell to nosebleed due to her revealing fighting attire.

"What happened to you, Zell?" Selphie asked worriedly as the latter replies while trying to cover his nose with both of his hands.

"If I see the squirrel girl who dressed up like that, I'm getting nosebleed."

"Dad, so you finally found the other three."

"Yes, I knew Kokonoe would be here along with the big guy and the squirrel girl whose fighting attire is showing her headlights." Laguna said which confuses Squall about the word.

"What headlights?"

"You don't get it... it's her ta-tas. That's when Kokonoe got snapped when she saw the other girls had one of those. I feel sacked when our beautiful ladies we fell in love doesn't have these kind of breast size." Laguna whispered at his son's ear.

"Dad! Could you please stop saying these pile of crap? Rin was here too and she would be horrified when she heard of what we're talking something uhm...!" Squall frowned while his face became bright red after his father whispers about Makoto's breast size as Rinoa came to see them.

"What are you two were talking about? And Squall, your face was bright red. Did you eat something funny?"

"Ahem, It's none of our business, young lady. We just talk something about the other three individuals that I had found." Laguna said pointing out on Kokonoe and Makoto as Squall lied to her.

"Uhh... my dad was right, Rin. It's like an important business we're dealing with."

At the Presidential's office, this is how Kokonoe explains everything about the white lights were scattering to their continent and seeing it was done by her mother Nine.

"It was all done by my mother Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury or perhaps known as Nine who becomes Phantom. She uses her teleportation powers to transport all of us into your place. That's when Ragna and all others are doing their best to destroy the Nox Nyctores which is the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, an anti Black Beast weapon. It was currently used by the Imperator named Hades: Izanami as she is able to control the weapon.

"What does that weapon can do?"

"That weapon was used to destroy most cities. I already tell you about how the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido was destroyed by that thing and the survivors ended up living in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi which all of you had ended up when being transported from a warp transmission device." Kokonoe explains about the Nox Nyctores.

"Now that makes sense... It looks like another new threat in our world." Laguna said knowing of Kokonoe's words as she looked on the dark sky.

"The dark clouds which happens at your world, it was all done by my mother. Basically, she has the power to nullify this entire planet so that all of you can summon these type of creatures whatever you want and you can't lose your memory if this magic still holds." Kokonoe said knowing of her mother's magic which also allows Squall and the group can summon the GF without losing their memories as she commented about their continent. "I've never thought your world is just like at Sector Seven."

"Which means... we can summon the GF anytime if that magic she was talking about was in effect." Zell said eagerly wants to tests it which Squall cautiously tells him.

"But we have to be cautious. I already done that when I make some drastic measures."

"However, the Imperator was spotted somewhere at the light house and Tager had discovered it." Kokonoe reveals about Izanami's presence which Squall knows the location.

"That was in the orphanage."

"He informed me about what the Imperator was plotting and she took something that it was left on that ruined orphanage." Kokonoe said when she learns about Izanami's true motives which Squall knows what it is.

"It can't be... That's when Ultimecia passed her powers to our Matron in the past and vanished in a thin purple smoke. I saw that when I got lost in the Time Compression."

"Squall, you actually witnessed this ordeal." Laguna said wanted to know more of how he had seen.

"If you were saying that the Imperator takes the remaining dust and it's coming from Ultimecia's."

They were horribly devastated to hear what Squall had said knowing that they already defeated her a year ago and Laguna was disappointed to hear this.

"But that's impossible, we had defeated Ultimecia at her castle in the future and now her remnants is in our present time." Rinoa said shockingly as Laguna soon tells her.

"Kokonoe, I know our enemy is too strong to face. But didn't you know how powerful Sorceress Ultimecia is. She is able to compress time and space and trying to manipulate others and possessing people in whoever gained their sorceress powers. She's extremely dangerous and my son and his group of SeeDs managed to vanquish her at her castle in the future long enough to finish the threat."

"Really? That can do that, Laguna..."

"Yes... If the Imperator takes the remaining dust left in her, that would amplify her powers. However, she does not know about the power that she currently wields."

At the shopping district, they take a break as Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto were surprised that they're gonna shop some things using computers while Selphie and Quistis are trying to inform them in how to buy something from it. Kagura realizes about Izanami's true motives after Squall had explain to them about what Kokonoe had discussed about it.

"So this dead sorceress you were saying is a very powerful foe. I'm not impressed about it and for what Izanami had done."

"I can't believe that Saya could get that kind of a dangerous power." Ragna gritted in disappointment as Kagura finally tells Squall about the real Imperator on their world.

"You know kid... there's something I have to tell you. I know we're both rivals in terms of swordsmanship and our powerful abilities. Izanami is no longer the Imperator Librarius. The real Imperator Librarius is Tenjo's son Homura Amanohokosaka and I'm his bodyguard besides my occupation as a Colonel."

"Really?"

"Yes... she will be the one to clean up all of the corrupted things happened to our world including the NOL. Since your world was in a bigger threat, I wanna help you on this." Kagura smirked calmly as he looked at both Jin and Ragna until Squall plainly replies.

"Only one condition..."

"What conditions do you make? I'd like to make a cease fire because your world was now being endangered because of Izanami." Kagura said wanting to know why until Squall replies with a grim look on his face.

"Don't make any funny business with any women."

"Huh? What?" Kagura was shocked to hear about his conditions regarding about his lecherous acts to women which makes Jin laughs at him intensively.

"Seems like he got you there."

Suddenly most citizens are running around in the area, thinking that their lives are threatening. Everyone notices what is going on as they follow their path. Arriving at the street side, the citizens were amused to see Hakumen who wanders around the entire Esthar continent and became annoyed to see many people because of his appearance.

"Masked freak... how did he get in here?" Ragna reacted in annoyance as everyone notices Hakumen was annoyed upon being seen by many people.

"Why these people in this city are staring all over me? Me along with Valkenhayn and the vampire ended up in a frozen chamber!?"

"Looks like my phantom self from the past ended up in a frozen chamber." Jin commented as he grins on his brother Ragna. "I think fighting you on that chamber would be good, brother..."

"Squall, tell me what Hakumen said about the frozen chamber." Kagura asked which Squall corrects him.

"I think he meant about the Sorceress Memorial."

"Sorceress Memorial?" Jin said when he reveals it as Squall tells them.

"It was a place where sorceresses were sealed from their respective tombs from cryogenically frozen knowing how dangerous they had become and was deem a threat and sending their tombs while in a frozen state in space. It was created by Dr. Odine when my father was a resistance leader and the one who sealed Sorceress Adel by trapping her on that place. A year ago when Rinoa was in comatose at that time, I took her along with my comrade at the Lunar Base to find a cure. Until Sorceress Ultimecia had possessed her long enough to break the seal of Adel's tomb. Once she left Rinoa to die by drifting in space, I managed to rescue her after I informed her to use the emergency oxygen on her space suit and we found the Ragnarok airship so that both of us could landed back to Earth."

"So the sorceress from your world is very threatening, huh." Kagura said calmly as Ragna comments about his story.

"That story was very risky to save someone from getting drifted in outer space."

"Even Rin decided to seal away from space knowing because her sorceress powers was a dangerous threat for everyone. But because my friends convinced me to rescue her from that place. I did... and that's how I became as her sorceress knight." Squall said sadly knowing of their relationship.

"This is just like what I'm currently did for Tsubaki." Jin mumbled sadly after learning of his experience until Hakumen unleashes his Empty Sky Form: Summer Advance Distortion Drive to make the people cause a stampede.

"Hey boys... don't you stand there. We have to stop that robot." Selphie informs them about Hakumen's rampage.

"Selphie, He's a unit not a robot..." Quistis corrects her and they decided to stop him.

"Any plans in how to stop him?" Kagura tried to ask Squall in how to stop Hakumen as Ragna is with him.

"I know Ragna was a threat to him. Maybe we can use him as live bait."

"Are you nuts? you're gonna make me as a live bait!?" Ragna reacted angrily while raising his brow.

"Basically, he would recognize you, Ragna." Kagura said as Ragna goes to stop Hakumen so that both Squall and Kagura would take action to stop his rampage.

At the Sorceress Memorial, both Rachel and Valkenhayn were sightseeing the entire place.

"Madam Rachel, we must find Hakumen after he lost his temper when we ended up transported on this kind of place in a flashes of light."

"So this is the place where witches or sorceresses would be sealed from their tombs by putting them in cryogenic stasis. It appears we are in the world where the young lad with a scar on his face lives." Rachel said noticing the entire place.

"What!? You mean..."

"That's right... I can feel Ragna's presence especially the young lad as well. It appears that Mr. Hero actually went somewhere." Rachel said knowing of their presence. "Perhaps, we should go that place."

"Madam..." Valkenhayn bows in respect and both finally teleported.

* * *

**BGM: **

*Dance with the Balamb Fish (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Comedy (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Flos (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Slide Show: Part 2 (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Mirage (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Susanoo (Hakumen's theme from BlazBlue)

*Howling Moon II (Valkenhayn's theme from BlazBlue)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**Squall finally tells Ragna and the rest of the BlazBlue characters about Sorceress Adel's confinement at the Sorceress Memorial and their experiences in outer space from the game where Rinoa was possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia in order to unseal Adel's tomb in space.

**When Squall remembers he rescues Rinoa at the Sorceress Memorial which occurs at the original game and both he and Rinoa are on their original CGI appearance in the game.

**Squall also reveals about Ultimecia's powers being passed on to Edea Kramer from the past which was seen at the climax of the game after defeating Ultimecia in the final battle.

*For the first time, Laguna was surprised to see Makoto's breast size much to Squall's disdain and he references of how Kokonoe was angered about the other girls' breast size. This is due to her omake segment. Help me! Professor Kokonoe.

*Irvine also made remarks about Jin being incestuous to Ragna which happens in their game where both are making incestuous jokes.

*Selphie is the second character to mistook Hakumen as a robot. The first being Seifer at my fic, The SeeDs and the BlazBlue where he mistook him as a knight in white and black armor.


	4. Operation Masquerade Ball

**Chapter 4: **_Operation Masquerade Ball_

Ragna finally confronts Hakumen who is on a rampage and most people are trying to run away from their lives.

"All right, masked freak. Looks like you let the people are getting hurt from your bad temper."

"The Beast." Hakumen replies in annoyance and he sensed an oncoming attack which he repels it as Squall attacks him with Revolver Drive which he blocks it with his Nox Nyctores, Interfectum Malus: Okami. "So we meet again..."

"Glad to see you too. My dad would give you some minor consequences for attacking the citizens." Squall greets Hakumen in a smirk which he manages to stagger him, almost knocking him down. Kagura was surprised after seeing the move and he comments in a laid-back tone.

"I'm impressed... I didn't know you had other moves besides the one you used it against me."

"The Black Knight. I wouldn't expect you were here as well." Hakumen said and became stopped for a moment Kagura was present with them as Tsubaki and the others are here as well. "Tsubaki..."

"Hakumen, sir. Why are you here in this capital?"

"..."

"If you're saying that you ended up in a frozen chamber, Hakumen. I guess you along with the gothic girl and her old butler ended up in a Sorceress Memorial." Squall corrected Hakumen as he puts his gunblade back to his holster which surprises by his word.

"A memorial?"

"He seems correct, Mr. Hero." Rachel arrives along with Valkenhayn by using teleportation, surprising Ragna from their appearances.

"Rabbit..."

"Looks like everyone is here too as well as you, Ragna." Rachel smiles in delight as she faces Hakumen. "That chamber you meant were used to put dangerous witches into cryogenic stasis and be sent into space. That's what the young lad knows this entire place."

"..." Hakumen sighs knowing of the truth and Squall decides to get back to the Presidential Palace.

"Perhaps, my dad would even tell all of you about this."

Back at the Presidential Palace, Laguna finally tells everything about the entire ordeal especially about the Sorceress Memorial where Adel was sealed and was sent into space. Kiros was surprised that Valkenhayn is a good servant and he loves the tea he makes. This also informs Squall and the group when Laguna was received a call from Cid Kramer at Balamb Garden.

"Listen Squall, I have bad news... One of the Galbadian soldiers had informed to Cid about the assassinations in Deling City. It appears that someone is trying to assassinate the higher ups from Galbaldia. That soldier is from the Caraway Mansion."

"What?"

"But who's going to be assassinated?" Irvine asked in a serious tone which Laguna reveals it to them.

"It's Fury Caraway..."

"General Caraway." Squall gasped shockingly which horrifies Rinoa knowing her father would be in danger.

"I heard he was still in the mansion and was reinstated by the Galbadian government after Edea's resignation for taking over the entire Galbadia. I clearly need to know who's making all of this mess." Laguna said knowing of his presence as Rachel volunteered to help them.

"I might able to help you to find that person responsible for all this."

Rachel uses her powers to show everyone who's responsible and it reveals to be Yuki Terumi who possesses people who guards the authority figures to set the assassinations to kill their own masters.

"Terumi!" Ragna growled upon seeing him as Squall coldly grins to see him again.

"For now, Terumi and Hazama are no longer in one body as Trinity Glassfille is able to separate them on both sides by using the Muchorin. Mr. Hero would be the one to dispose of him by now." Rachel said telling them.

"All right... We have to go to Deling City. I know my comrades would make things worse when it comes to espionage." Squall said in a serious tone and decided to go to Deling City and he has to pick anybody. "I know you and Ragna are not getting along so well. Maybe, if you two can come along with me."

"What?! I won't be butting in on your business..." Jin said coldly on Squall which Kagura rebuffs him.

"You still think you're being over ranked by him. You're still the Major of NOL, Jinny. Look, he's trying to do his best to help him rescue a military figure from getting assassinated. Don't forget that Hazama is still our worst enemy and target."

"Fine... but how come he picks me and Ragna?" Jin said agreeing to Kagura's words and became disappointment being as Squall's handpicked as Tsubaki reveals to him.

"Maybe it's because of the masquerade ball."

"Tsubaki..."

"Yes, the masquerade ball is gonna held at the Galbadia Hotel where General Caraway is celebrating. I think the culprit would be present to execute the assassinations." Squall said informing them about the ball as Ragna sighs.

"Do I have to go to the party?"

"Maybe I'll come with you, Ragna..." Celica arrives to see him which the latter flustered as both his right arm and his right eye are paralyzed from her presence.

"Uhm, Celica..."

"I guess I might butting in for the party which means that me and Ragna do the infiltrating while Jinny and Squall can do the spying along with their partners." Kagura said knowing of their strategy as Rinoa became unwilling to participate due to their strained relationship with her father as Squall sees her upset.

On boarding the Ragnarok airship at the Esthar Airstation, Selphie and Irvine are gonna pilot the airship while Zell guards them while Kagura, Jin, Ragna, Tsubaki, Celica and Noel are boarding the airship to see Deling City. Rinoa looked on to see them on board as Squall came to see her.

"Still upset..."

"Uh...yeah..." Rinoa said as she bites her bottom lip while looking at him.

"Listen, I know you hate your father that much, Rin. You always stuck in the past... You have to move on with that." Squall said wanting to make his girlfriend to move on as she ignores him.

"..."

"Just like what I did to my father too. I never recognized him as my biological father and I keep calling his name Laguna because of his dream world that we have. I know your father was so strict and authoritarian because of his current job. But he's worried for your sake."

"Squall... do I have to do this for him?" Rinoa said became hesitant which he nods in agreement. "All right, I don't want to happen just like what happened to my mother. I finally understand about why he is worried for my life's safety because he doesn't want me to get endangered and now his own life was in danger."

"We're gonna rescue him, Rin. Don't worry... my dad just gave me the tickets to that masquerade ball." Squall said reassures her that General Caraway will be saved.

"Just be careful out there..." Kokonoe tells them to be careful while Hakumen watches as he mumbled.

"Now I'm siding with the vampire and all others. Except for the grimalkin...!"

Inside the airship, Kagura, Jin and Tsubaki are discussing about the masquerade ball as they keep gazing over Squall and the group's main outfits.

"If you guys go to that masquerade ball and that means we're going to wear just like they do."

"Oh yeah... just like we wore that when stayed at the church." Ragna commented as Jin grins at Kagura.

"Perhaps, I had to wear something formal."

"Yes..."

As the two discuss about the ball, Rinoa knows it's going to be a ballroom party and noticed how Squall had changed and tries to think what he could wear for tonight.

"It's going to be a formal party... Did you actually participate in other political affairs?"

"Yeah, I was getting involved with every political discussions." Squall said confirming of his role as a commander as he thought.

_Well getting involved with politics within these two governments was getting stressful. I guess I always appear in a SeeD uniform when it comes to these situations that I'm in..._

"I think the uniform that you wore at the SeeD graduation ball. That would be good. But when it comes to a masquerade ball, it requires to wear a mask." Rinoa suggested as he thought this again.

_Oh yeah... the masquerade ball requires to wear a mask. I think it was a good idea to conceal the scar on my face._

That night at the parks on Gateway in Deling City, Ragna was seen wearing a black and red formal jacket with a white turtleneck, black slacks and brown loafers and it was the only time he wore a modern outfit.

"It's like a date place for couples. Dang, why do I have to wait for them already?" Ragna complained annoyingly as the song "If Only" plays.

He overlooked to see most couples are dating at the park knowing that this city is like a city of romance. At the Ragnarok airship, Kagura was seen in a white tuxedo suit as he and Ragna are gonna infiltrate their main target while Noel and Irvine are impressed to see the outfit while Zell and Selphie are also impressed to see him. Back at the parkside, Ragna continues to see both Jin and Tsubaki and became surprised to see Tsubaki in a yellow ball gown while Jin wears his military attire that he supposed to wear for his inauguration for the NOL; a jolting sapphire blue military jacket with a white long sleeved button shirt with a red neck tie, white military pants and his boots from his main outfit. He also wears a cloak. Tsubaki was impressed to see Jin's new military outfit and Ragna leaves, seeing them getting ready until he saw both Squall and Rinoa and became shocked to see her in a white ballroom dress while the latter wears his SeeD uniform as he happily mumbles.

"Wow... I've never seen Rinoa wears a mini dress on the ball. This is the first time to see Squall's uniform is similar to Jin's but in a traditional military look."

At the song ends, Celica arrives in a salmon pink ball gown which makes him blushed in embarrassment.

"Ragna, how do I look?"

"You're fine, Celica... It's embarrassing if you came here. I won't be attacking relentlessly. But anyway, a party ball is a party ball. I was just too envy to see the guys are in their military get ups."

"It's okay, Ragna... At least you were here." Celica smiled at him.

At the Galbadia Hotel, the two couples enter because of the tickets and they wore masks to conceal half of their faces. Meanwhile, Ragna, Kagura, Irvine and Noel were present to do the infiltration as they followed them. Everyone is present at the masquerade ball while the two couples are in the same table which Jin finally apologizes to Squall for his behavior.

"Uhm, Squall is your name, right."

"Yes..."

"Please excuse my behavior earlier... I'm just being envy because of your occupation. But I realized that your world is like ours."

"That's okay..." Squall accepts his apology as Tsubaki then also apologizes to Rinoa back when they were transported to their world.

"I'm also sorry for you too. I couldn't control of my actions. That's when I was mind control from the Mind Eater spell. Being jealous to Noel and the entire justice that the Imperator had directly ordered to me turned out into lies. Can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you... You were a nice person, Tsubaki." Rinoa said finally accepts Tsubaki's apology and knowing of her friendship with Noel and Makoto. "I learned that from both Noel and Makoto and they keep talking about you."

Therefore, a sniper walks through the balcony from the ballroom stage which was possessed by Terumi and he was ready to kill his target, Ragna, Kagura, Noel and Irvine are in each sides, ready to infiltrate their target. General Caraway made his appearance to make a celebration toast to everyone for his reinstatement as he made some welcome remarks.

"I'm glad that this entire threat of the sorceress was finally over. And now I finally reinstated as the General of this government in today's year. I'd like to toast to everyone to celebrate my reinstatement and this is for my daughter Rinoa. Now, let the masquerade ball begin."

It was the first time, Jin and Tsubaki are having a waltz, remembering the times about the party ball at the military academy while both Squall and Rinoa are having a slow dance. The assailant is ready to lock on to assassinate his target, Kagura gives Irvine the signal as he finally shoots the sniper rifle with a shotgun as everyone heard about the gunshot while Ragna immediately brawls out of the assailant and he immediately recognizes the butterfly balisong knives he currently wields causing him to unleash his Belial Edge at the assailant and onto the floor. Everyone is surprised to see what is happening and they run for their lives as General Caraway was shocked to see the entire scene.

"What madness is this?"

"Hey, General Warden... it appears this psychopath wants to kill you!" Ragna points out on the sniper which General Caraway never listen but became mad for his rudeness.

"That's nonsense! How dare you called me that? You have no respect!?"

Rinoa then goes to her father at the stage and she removes the mask on her face.

"Father, he's telling the truth... that sniper wants to kill you."

"Rinoa, it was really you. I thought you were gone for good..." General Caraway said reuniting with his daughter. However the reunion was short lived as Jin and Tsubaki remove their mask while he wields the Yukianesa, seeing the sniper gets up from the rubble as he unleashes a snake-like chains to kill Caraway only to be repelled by Squall, just in time as the chain smacks on the latter's face to knock him down. "That gunblade... you were..."

Squall then removes the mask on his face as he looked at General Caraway and Rinoa as he coldly warns them.

"You need to get out of here, General. That assailant wants to kill you for his own amusement."

"It was you...!" General Caraway recognizes Squall as a SeeD leader with his group who participates the failed assassination attempt on Sorceress Edea that he made a year ago and Tsubaki likes to help them both.

"Rinoa, I'll help you take your father's safety."

"Thank you, Tsubaki." Rinoa said thankfully as she calmly replies.

"I'll repay you for the fight we made at my world."

"Rinoa, who were these people?" General Caraway asked his daughter who is now helping him along with Tsubaki which she frowns.

"I'll answer about this later... Right now, I had to get you out of this mess..."

Both Rinoa and Tsubaki takes General Caraway to safety as Squall, Ragna and Jin finally face the assailant who now standing up, leading them to fight in a handicap match while Kagura, Irvine and Noel goes back to let everyone be safe.

"That snake-like weapon... That's an Ouroboros. I would expect my brother would make a brawl out of you." Jin recognizes the weapon the assailant wields as Squall coldly confronts him which he states as he points his gunblade towards him.

"I know for sure you were here to kill everyone for your own enjoyment. Now come out, Terumi!"

* * *

**BGM:**

*Susanoo (Hakumen's theme in BlazBlue)

*Flos (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Starting up (Final Fantasy VIII)

*My Mind (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Lakeside (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Under her control (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Waltz for the Moon (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Rebellion (Ragna's theme in BlazBlue)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**Rinoa retains her rebelliousness to her father General Caraway which happens in the original game.

**Both Squall and Rinoa now wears their respective alternate costumes in the later games which is both his SeeD uniform and her white ballroom dress and a reference to the ballroom scene of the original game.

*BlazBlue references:

**Ragna reveals they can wear modern outfits which was seen on their flashbacks in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and it's Continuum Shift Extend.

**Hakumen retains his hostility towards Kokonoe.

**When Squall corrects Hakumen about the location they were transported, it was referenced to his appearance in Help me! Professor Kokonoe.

*The song "If Only" was played during the middle parts of the story which is performed by the popular boy band, Hanson.

*Tsubaki's ballroom gown is similar to the gown worn by singer Taylor Swift from her music video "Love Story"

*Jin now wears his military attire seen at the end of BlazBlue: Centralfiction.

*Ragna's formal suit jacket from his formal attire resembles the color scheme of the leather jacket worn by his Japanese voice actor, Tomokazu Sugita who plays as one of the radio hosts from the BlazBlue Radio series during the special segment of BlazBlue Radio: Hyper which is the Pacific Yokohama Special event.

*Celica wears a modern gown worn by Giselle in the 2007 Disney film, Enchanted.


	5. Terumi's Barbaric Rampage

**Chapter 5: **_Terumi's Barbaric Rampage_

"I know for sure you were here to kill everyone for your own enjoyment. Now come out, Terumi!"

When Squall coldly points his gunblade towards the sniper who sadistically smirks which he now speaks to them while posing as Hazama's voice.

"My oh my... So you do know me, scarface..."

"Captain Hazama!" Jin angrily gritted to see the sniper speaks which he calmly states.

"Temper temper, Major. In fact that I'm no longer in my human vessel by now."

The man glows in a glowing green aura as it emerges inside of him, causing to lose consciousness. It appears as a man in a yellow hooded jacket with bandages on his arms and wearing the same clothes as Hazama's outfit and to their surprise it was Yuki Terumi.

"Terumi!"

"Looks like you three would even try to beat the hell against me. I'd like to kill these no good weasels because they were getting in Izanami's way." Terumi said as he reveals to them. "You see, Izanami gains the power coming from the dead powerful sorceress within her ashes. As you know, she can also inanimate any objects to create some deadly creatures on this planet and this city would turn into ruins."

Ragna became snapped as he fights him with Terumi repels it with his butterfly balisong knives in three hits, almost knocking him down. Jin then unleash his Drive Frost Bite which Terumi repels as he brutally kicks him in a combo with many stomps and knocks him off to the wall with a straight kick. Terumi smiles sadistically only to be knocked away by Squall with Fated Circle. Terumi could not forget about Squall for destroying the hidden device inside of him as he brutally fights him head on with a kick followed by snake blades forming on his hand similar to a whip which the latter repels the attack but the last kick, knocks him in the face. Only for Ragna to knocks him out with Inferno Divider followed by two punches, knocking him through the wall. Squall clutches his right cheek after giving him a hard kick while Jin tries to hold on while handling his Yukianesa.

"All right, Terumi... I'm going to finish you off." Ragna coldly grins towards Terumi which he stands up and tries to attempt to kill General Caraway.

"It looks like you three are getting worn out already. Hah! Perhaps, it's time to put this no good General out of his misery."

Terumi eventually escapes which Squall immediately chases him with his gunblade as both Ragna and Jin followed him. As most of the party goers are running for their lives, Kagura, Noel and Irvine reunite after they succeed in taking down the assailant as Celica arrives to see them.

"Noelle and Kagura, where is Ragna?"

Before she could answer, both Tsubaki and Rinoa along with General Caraway are trying to escape the premises and the entire party was officially over and Irvine saw them.

"Rinoa, where's Squall?"

"He's with Ragna and Jin... and they're dealing against that assassin." Rinoa answered sadly and General Caraway realizes that he was in danger all along.

"Assassin? Are you saying that someone is trying to kill me?"

"We'll talk about this later, we need to get out of here first."

As they get out of the hotel, Terumi breaks through the wall by flying around using his Ouroboros to confront them and his target.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tsubaki, Kagura and Noel are ready to face Terumi as she rips her gown to show her right leg so that she can run normally as she wields the Sealed Weapon Izayoi as Rinoa, Irvine and Celica are trying to protect General Caraway from getting killed.

"I'm gonna have to crush you, right here." Kagura coldly readied his rectangular two-handed Zweihander as Noel wields her Bolverk as Terumi shrugs to see them protecting them both.

"You'd think I would be fighting at the three of you. I think it's time to finish this..." Terumi said as he sadistically jumps as he unleashes two Ouroboros chains on both hands to attack on General Caraway as Rinoa shields her father to take the hit. "What!?"

"Rinoa!" Irvine shouted to see her risking her life for her father.

Terumi unleashes his Distortion Drive, The Screeches of the Condemned which he lifts her and attacks her by flying to them back and forth with both kicks and slams her through the ground with a heavy blow forming a glowing snake bite.

"Rinoa! Oh no!" Tsubaki screamed horribly to see her getting incapacitated as Squall, Ragna and Jin arrive and became horrified to see his girlfriend down.

"You monster!" Ragna gritted angrily to see Terumi had done as Squall immediately goes to Rinoa's side and waking her up in her incapacitated state.

"Rin! Rin, wake up it's me...!"

"You're a whoresome dog... How dare you hurt my daughter!?" General Caraway became angered for what Terumi had done to Rinoa which he wanted to kill him for his own amusement as Irvine defends him by wielding his shotgun.

Seeing Terumi had done enough damage, Squall angrily clenches his fists as he gets his gunblade, transforming into his ultimate weapon Lion Heart as he charges into a powerful white pillar with a gold tint much to Noel, Kagura and Tsubaki's surprise.

"That light..."

"Huh!?" Terumi noticed a white light and to his surprise an angered Squall unleashes a far more powerful Blasting Zone as he angrily states.

"You're going to pay for this, Terumi! I'm gonna blast you with THIS!"

Squall then unleashes the Blasting Zone which blasts Terumi away, sent him flying through the farther distance as he maniacally screams.

"ARRRGHHHH! You haven't heard the last of me!"

Squall became exhausted after taking Terumi down as his ultimate weapon reverts back to his normal weapon and he returns to Rinoa's side who slowly wakes up and he cradles on her arms and General Caraway, Irvine, Noel and Tsubaki came to her aid.

"Ughhh, Squall..." Rinoa groaned in pain as Squall hugged her in a worry and General Caraway came to see her and became worried for her.

"Rinoa... you were heavily wounded. Why did you do this for me?"

"I've done it because I don't want you to be killed by that maniac. I'm really sorry for everything... ever since mother has died in the car accident." Rinoa finally apologizes to her father while groaning in pain due to her injuries which makes General Caraway cried for her condition and he emotionally apologizes to her.

"I should be sorry to you, Rinoa. I became very negligent as a father to you because of my job and I'm truly sorry..."

Celica arrives and to heal Rinoa's wounds much to Squall and everyone's surprise and Ragna knows Celica is known to heal their injuries in battle due to her as the Chronophantasma.

"Hang on, Rinoa... my healing powers would work on you."

Celica heals her wounds which enables Rinoa to use her sorceress powers to support her healing powers to heal herself completely using Curaga. General Caraway was surprise to see his daughter had magical powers and Kagura smiles to see them doing it.

"Thank you, Celica..." Rinoa smiled thankfully as she nods to her nicely and Squall was glad that she tend her heavy injuries sustained from Terumi's attack until he saw her white ballroom dress was already in shreds, almost leaving herself naked as he turned around as he unbuckles the belt and the buttons within the gold trim on his jacket from his SeeD uniform. Due to the chains sticking on the silver shoulders, he takes it off similar to a shirt while revealing his white short sleeve v-neck shirt and his Griever necklace on his neck and he gives it to Rinoa. "It's your jacket..."

"Put this on, Rin... your dress was already ruined." Squall said blushing and Rinoa noticed her ballroom dress was burnt and shredded which almost left her naked after Terumi had attacked her, she quickly wears his jacket to cover herself. Squall was relieved to see her recovered from her injuries and General Caraway was thankful for saving his life.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me, Squall. But who were these people?"

"Ragna and the others, they were from another world." Squall answered became stoic to General Caraway until they noticed more creatures are attacking the citizens.

"Looks like more monsters are approaching." Kagura remarked as Ragna angrily grunts for what Terumi had said to them.

"Damn you, Terumi."

"That's impossible... how could these creatures would overrun this entire capital." General Caraway became dismayed upon seeing the creatures as Squall reveals it.

"It was done by Izanami... She can now inanimate any objects as she wants and these wild creatures came from the monsters we fought outside created from their subconscious."

With that, Squall found a pick-up truck just parked along with the rest of the abandoned cars as he carjacks it and General Caraway followed him as they take a driver seat of the pick-up truck.

"You know how to drive, Squall?"

"One time, I just carjacked a car when I attempted to kill the sorceress as a last ditch effort to assassinate her but it was backfired." Squall answered as he looked at the others. "You better get in... And Kagura, you, Irvine, Noel and Ragna would stay at the back of this pick-up truck."

"Seriously!? You really know how to drive?!" Ragna retorted in a shock as Jin mocks him badly.

"You should listen to what he just said, brother..."

Jin then let the girls get inside the back seat as he too gets inside and close the car door. Ragna then climbs up to the back of the truck while Kagura helps Noel to climb back up and Irvine does the same as he tells Squall to move it.

"Okay, Squall... you better move it!"

Squall finally drives the pick-up truck as it moves. The trio saw many flying creatures are chasing after them.

"Noel, I know your dual guns are able to change, right." Irvine said which Noel response in a nod.

"Yes..."

"Listen, we're gonna bust them with our guns." Irvine smiles as both wielded their weapons as he unleashes his Limit Break Shot as Noel wields her Bolverk and they fire on the flying creatures to take them down.

They were soon confronted by a jumping Wendigo only for both Ragna and Kagura to defeat them with a single attack. Jin then uses his Yukianesa to unleash his Overdrive Frost End and he opened the window to unleash his Distortion Drive Frozen Fang Ice Blade, allowing Noel unleashes her Chamber Shot along with Irvine's own Fire Shot in explosion. Therefore, they face two Grendels while attempting them to attack. Both Ragna and Kagura dispose of them until a giant T-Rexaur attempting to devour them.

"Oh shit!?" Squall became cautious to see the enemy as he steps on the break while he put it in reverse and he step the gas in reverse to keep away from getting devoured as he goes for a u-turn to make both Noel and Irvine rain their bullets on the T-Rexaur with their weapons and Irvine noticed Noel's guns are effective against it which she uses Type VI: Flash Hider.

"Okay, Noel... you better rap this beast down." Irvine smirked to encourage Noel to keep firing as she unleashes her Bullet Storm Zero Gun: Thor Distortion Drive as she rapid fire her guns followed by a missile with her guns formed into a rocket launcher as it launches on the enemy in explosion.

"Now that's fireworks..." Kagura commented nicely over Noel's bullet shots.

"Is it over?" General Caraway was worried sick about the creatures they were trying to went after them and Squall looked on to see the Rent-A-Car knowing they were almost through the end of the city.

"Maybe not... The Ragnarok airship was parked outside." Squall stated with a grin look on his face as he thought this in annoyance.

_I just can't believe it, they really made me into a driver. That's not fair..._

As the airship goes back to Esthar City, General Caraway was impressed to see the people from another world and was happy that both Selphie and Zell were piloting the airship. Meanwhile, both Squall and Rinoa had sit together at the passenger seats and became relieved.

"I'm glad we saved your father, Rin. But, next time don't try to risk yourself."

"I know, Squall... Being a sorceress has an infinite lifespan. If I was killed by anybody and I'm unable to die. I would be dying if I passed my powers to someone else." Rinoa said while wearing his SeeD uniform jacket to cover herself.

"I'm still your knight, Rin. I have to protect you from it. I got horrified to see you getting incapacitated brutally from Terumi." Squall said became worried to her as she gets close to him.

"You were right..."

Suddenly, both felt something happening which causes a turbulence in the sky.

"What's going on?" Rinoa noticed something was wrong as Squall checked on to see the window and to his shock a strange being passed by and unleashing a powerful blast from its mouth and it destroys the entire island from the Island Closest to Hell as he thought.

_What is this creature?_

The creature revealed to be the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi and was effortlessly controlled by Izanami as she enjoys destroying the entire world. The Ragnarok airship continues to fly back to the Esthar Airstation before it overlooked at them.

"Squall, what did you see?" Rinoa asked worriedly which he sadly answers.

"This is what Kokonoe was saying about. That Nox Nyctores which is an anti-Black Beast weapon."

The Ragnarok airship continued to take flight back to Esthar City as Phantom appears in a black dimensional distortion and seeing her master is beginning to have her own rampage. Her eyes now glowed red knowing her original sentience are coming back as Nine as she mumbles.

"She's at it again...! I like to destroy our world. But not here... I guess it's about time to take my action."

* * *

**BGM:**

*Nightmare Fiction (Ragna VS Hazama theme in BlazBlue)

*Endless Despair (Terumi's theme in BlazBlue)

*Love Grows (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Run (BlazBlue Story theme)

*Never Look Back (Final Fantasy VIII)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**Both Rinoa and her father Fury Caraway's relationship was strained in the original game. In my fic, they finally reconcile after both apologize for each other after she sacrifices herself to shield her father to take the hit.

**Squall's driving skills were referenced yet again when he carjacks the car to assassinate Edea in a last ditch effort, but failed as Squall himself mentions about his previous actions and later rides a pick-up truck as opposed to the car he carjacks in the game.

**Most of the creatures in the original game are enhanced due to Izanami's power and abilities.

*BlazBlue references:

**Terumi finally demonstrates his fighting style in a handicap match which occurs to his playable appearance in Chronophantasma.

**Noel's Distortion Drive Bullet Storm Zero Gun: Thor can be used either ground or mid air. But in the game it was used in mid-air.

**Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi's Astral Heat finally shows it's true destructive form which was also used to annihilate the players in the game.

**Kagura finally used his different stances in the game.

*It was the first time Terumi does not laugh maniacally in this chapter but became amused to inflict the pain of others including women.

*Squall's Blasting Zone resembles Kagura's Black Dragon Sky Rending Blade Astral Heat as the color scheme resembles to the appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT.

*Squall later appears without his jacket from his SeeD uniform which is similar to the Type-B military outfit worn by soldiers in real life as he lent his jacket to Rinoa after her ballroom dress was ruined following Terumi's attack on her.

*Nine the Phantom made her appearance at the end of the chapter but in her Phantom appearance in both BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and Chronophantasma.


	6. The Katal battles The Lycan

**Chapter 6: **_The Katal battles The Lycan_

Arriving at Esthar City Airstation, General Caraway finally meets the President of Esthar which is Laguna alongside it was Kokonoe, Rachel and Valkenhayn.

"Welcome, Caraway..."

"Glad to see you again, President of Esthar and these other people are also from another world?" General Caraway greets Laguna nicely and also noticed the other three as he confirms.

"Yes, they are..."

At his office in the Presidential Palace, Laguna finally tells General Caraway about Kokonoe's story and how they were transported to their world.

"Are you saying that this woman is behind of all of this mess?"

"Yeah and she is not a sorceress..." Laguna said confirming about Izanami's presence.

"We saw that creature is trying to destroy the Island Closest to Hell. Is this what she's doing?"

"Yes, she likes to make our world into a depths of oblivion. She was originally the Imperator of NOL who manipulates others for her own union. In fact, that Saya is the sister to both Ragna and Jin who is under Izanami's control."

"!"

"It's not just the powerful sorceress we had to face and we're fighting against the goddess who enjoys death and destruction." Laguna stated seriously to General Caraway and he receives a phone call from Cid. "Yes..."

"Nida had already detected the last three remaining people who were transported in this continent. One is from Balamb Town and the other two are at the Fisherman's Horizon. You need to inform Squall about this, dear president."

"Okay then..." Laguna replies as he hung up his phone.

"Who's that person you were calling, President of Esthar?" General Caraway asked as Laguna calmly answers his question.

"It was Cid Kramer, the headmaster of Balamb Garden. Some of my son's classmates had already detected the last three people we used to search."

Meanwhile, Squall takes Rinoa to some rooms so that she can change her clothes as Ellone came to see them.

"Squall... I'm glad you came back. What happened to Rinoa, why did she wore your jacket?"

"Long story, sis." Squall smiled at his older step-sister as he tells her. "Could you look after Rinoa for a while? She has to find some clean clothes."

"Okay..."

"Where are you going now?" Rinoa asked which he simply retorts on both.

"I need to take a little rest, Rin. Terumi just made me stressed on what happened to you as well as making myself into a driver to make a get away. I need to take my mind off things."

As Squall leaves back to his room, Ellone and Rinoa laugh to see him stressed out as she helps her get inside the room to find some replacement clothing. Therefore, Kiros was looking for Valkenhayn who is making scones for the visitors including Rachel and he found him at the kitchen.

"So you're Valkenhayn, huh?"

"Well if isn't one of Laguna's buddies who worked in this palace. I'm glad to be your assistance." Valkenhayn said in a gentleman manner and Kiros likes to spar with him.

"Is it all right, if you can spar with me? I'm a little rusted since I keep working alongside with Ward on Laguna's workloads."

"Ohohoho... so you want me as your sparring partner." Valkenhayn giggles to see him and accepts to become his sparring partner and warns him to be cautious. "Quite interesting, I agree to spar with you but you need to be cautious because of my own bearings."

"What bearings?"

"To be honest, I'm not human like all of you but as an Lycanthrope. I can transform between both human and a wolf." Valkenhayn said revealing his species as an Lycan much to Kiros' surprise.

A few hours later, Squall wonders around on his bed while putting both his hands on his head. He couldn't forget about what he had seen earlier about the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi as he thought.

_I remember what Kokonoe just told us about that weapon when we got transported to their world. And now, this weapon is gonna use to obliterate our planet. How can I save countless of people in our continent. It would be my failure as a commander of the Garden if I would let the others are gonna die from that weapon's destruction._

"Yo, Squall... are you in there?" Zell arrives to see him which he quickly gets up to see him.

"What is it?"

"Guess what, the old guy is gonna fight Laguna's buddy at the Esthar Battle Dome." Zell said became thrilled as Squall recognizes Valkenhayn.

"The old guy, do you mean about the old butler."

"Eh? A butler you say?"

"Yeah... the butler who always hang around with the gothic girl. You don't mean that he can fight too?" Squall realizes that Valkenhayn could fight as Zell was thrilled to see the battle.

"Yes... you have to come with me. It's going to be an epic showdown."

Arriving at the Esthar Battle Dome, both encountered Hakumen who observes the entrance of the dome and Zell noticed his appearance.

"Uhm, are you a robot?"

"Zell, he's a unit not a robot. Quistis had already corrected Selphie from his appearance." Squall coldly corrects him as he calmly faces Hakumen. "You look pretty upset, Hakumen."

"I'm just sick and tired of this stinking pit of disgrace over the Grimalkin and the doctor's lab!" Hakumen angrily replies in disgust about Kokonoe and Dr. Odine's laboratory and seeing them wants to watch at the arena. "Oh, Please excuse my behavior... you can pass through."

"Uhm, say white and black unit. Are you gonna watch the fight too?" Zell asked which Hakumen senses Valkenhayn's presence.

"Just as I thought, Valkenhayn is here."

"Despite his occupation as a servant, could the old butler can fight?" Squall wondered to know if Valkenhayn can fight as Hakumen tells them.

"You don't have to underestimate Valkenhayn, both of you. Even if we cross blades against each other, he's still a worthy opponent. That's why he's one of us as the Six Heroes."

"Six Heroes?!" Zell reacted surprisingly as Squall noticed their presence and occupations as he thought.

_Oh yeah, I remember that... That's when Irvine was horribly surprised about him when he claims himself being one of the Six Heroes. But for Hakumen, he must be their leader._

"All right, I would come along with the two of you. I'd like to show you how powerful Valkenhayn is when he was fought." Hakumen decided to come along with them as the trio enters the arena.

At the arena, Both Laguna and Rachel were present to watch the fight as Iron Tager serves as the referee between both Kiros and Valkenhayn and they noticed the three of them came to see the battle.

"Dad, you're still up..."

"So you like to see the one-on-one battle, Squall." Laguna happily smirked to his son and Rachel smiles on both.

"You know it's pretty straightforward if you and the young lad are common to team up because of your blood relation."

"Why is the big guy at the arena?" Squall asked his father about Iron Tager.

"Well, um... the big guy does not fit on the presidential palace. But he can only stay either at Dr. Odine's lab or here in this battle dome. He cannot fit in there because of his massive size." Laguna answered while clearing his throat as both Kiros and Valkenhayn appear inside the arena.

"All right, Valkenhayn. Ready when you are..."

"Sure thing..."

With that both men demonstrates their hand to hand combat and Kiros notices he was focusing on the kicks. Valkenhayn tries to attack with his basic moves which Kiros dodges until he sweeps him with a kick followed by a punch. Both continued to clash each others fist until Valkenhayn shows off some claws embedded on his feet when he tries to make a aerial kick at him as Kiros blocks it with his katars.

"Whoa... he got some claw effect on him..." Zell said getting amused over Valkenhayn's ability which Hakumen reveals it.

"You see... Valkenhayn is no ordinary fighter. You may see him that he could fight in bare fists and his own powerful legs but both his hands and legs are embedded with wolf-like claws."

"He's inhuman!" Squall commented shockingly as Valkenhayn reveals to them.

"Hakumen was right, young lad. I'm really inhuman... I guess it's about time I would tell them about myself as a Lycanthrope."

"A Lycan?!" Zell was horribly shocked to hear his word as a Lycan as Squall surprisingly thought.

_First is the vampire which is the gothic girl, and now the old butler was really a werewolf! There's no species on our continent either. This is the first time I've seen the old butler can even hold his own._

"First and for most... I can transform into both human and a wolf if my Drive was activated. I already warn him to be careful because of my bearings. But once I unleashed my Astral Heat, I could transform into a full-fledged werewolf to rip them out with my own claws." Valkenhayn finally tells them about his side and he is ready to face Kiros. "Now, shall we begin..."

"Okay, since I knew you can transform into both forms. I would definitely beat you first."

Both men finally fight head on between a weapon and a fist and seeing that Valkenhayn is inhuman. He can transform into a wolf as a part of a distraction long enough for Kiros to move as swiftly knocks him out with a beastly uppercut.

"Wow... That's an uppercut." Zell was amused to see Valkenhayn's moves as Squall mumbles about his fist fighting movements.

"Despite myself as a gunblade wielder, I could use my bare hands to take him out in close combat. But for the old butler, he's way too fast."

"That uppercut was superb indeed." Laguna said in an ecstatic way as he jokily commented. "It's like you tried to knock them out in seconds during the boxing match."

"Oww...! That really hurt!" Kiros tried to stand up while clutching his left cheek and seeing that Valkenhayn was strong as smirks. "Maybe, if you can block this one..."

"What are you trying to say?" Valkenhayn wondered and he noticed that he disappeared. To his surprise, Kiros unleashes his Blood Pain Limit Break which deals six slashes from his katars. However, Valkenhayn manages to block most of the slashes due to his claws embedded in his wolf form.

"But that's impossible... how did you block it?"

"I think it's time to rap this game, shall we..." Valkenhayn smirks to see him getting frustrated as he unleashes his Distortion Drive which is the Sturm Wolf as his face transforms into a wolf's face and bites from one of Kiros' katars.

"Huh!? What!?" Kiros was surprised to see him until he unleashes an elbow followed by a kick, a downward kick with a combo of a uppercut and a kick, a lightning fast kick and knocks him down with a back straight kick.

"That was a knockout combo, cool!" Zell was excited to see Valkenhayn just won the sparring match as Hakumen folded his arms in respect to his comrade.

"Don't worry about him, Valkenhayn didn't use much of his power when he uses that move. Basically, if he uses in full power, he would easily kill his opponent. Even your Limit-type abilities would even repel by him in a quick succession."

"Even our Limit Breaks?!" Zell reacted surprisingly as Squall coldly sighs to his surprise reaction.

"He could block off my Renzokuken when I tried to attack him head on. I really don't know if he could block the Lion Heart."

Valkenhayn then helps Kiros to stand up after he loses to him in a sparring match.

"Your kicks are totally hard... You were really inhuman after all."

"Not to worry, young man. I just lessen up my power from my Distortion Drive because I don't want to kill anyone because of Madam Rachel's presence. I would use that in full power when it comes to my enemies. I'm also sorry about the beatdowns that I took it from you."

With that, Laguna, Squall, Zell, Hakumen and Rachel enter inside of the arena and they congratulate them on the battle.

"Congrats, Kiros... you deserve it." Laguna compliments Kiros for his sparring match and Zell was amused to see Valkenhayn's fighting abilities.

"I just can't believe it, you were a strong fighter than I thought. I'd like to fight with you the next time we meet. Because I'm a master of martial arts."

"Ohoho... I have high hopes for you, young man." Valkenhayn smiled knowing that Zell is very energetic to fight him as Laguna informs Squall about the last three remaining people.

"Squall, Headmaster Cid just called and your classmate had found the three remaining people who were transported to our continent."

"Really?"

"Yeah... but in separate sides." Laguna said in a laid-back tone as Iron Tager decides to butt in on their conversations.

"I think you just said that there was one person somewhere in town."

"You mean in Balamb Town?" Laguna wondered as Tager replies.

"Yes... I know it's curious about that person. But I'm formerly a human like the rest of you."

"Wait, big guy... are you saying you were formerly a human?" Laguna was confused to know which Tager explains everything.

"Seems like you just burst your bubble after I told you about my former life as a human. The thing is, I'm a mercenary leader from a mercenary troop that I was leading in Sector Seven. We had that mission to retrieve the Nox Nyctores, Deus Machina: Nirvana. But the mission went bad because of Azrael and I got mortally wounded. The reason why I'm in this current state, it's because of Kokonoe."

"Oh my Hyne! First is the human with water tanks and now this...!" Laguna exclaims about Kokonoe's creations which Tager tells him.

"I was remained conscious when Kokonoe had operated me to become a dangerous powerful being and not to tell Bullet about my current state."

"Anyway, big guy, who's Bullet?" Zell wondered as Tager decided to show it to them.

"I know you two can locate her in some way. Here it is, Tager! Telescopic Eye, Activate!"

Both Squall and Zell looked to see Tager's Telescopic Eye and to their surprise about Bullet's appearance. Only for Squall to be disgusted to see her wearing short torn-up jean shorts.

"Wow! She's pretty busty just like the squirrel girl."

"For me, I'm disgusted. She maybe a mercenary but she's wearing something very skimpy."

"Relax, Squall... Selphie is also wearing skimpy clothes like her yellow overall dress." Zell smiled to see Bullet's appearance as Tager warns them.

"I know she was part of my mercenary troop. But you better be careful, she's a fighter. She wears gauntlets just like you currently wore gloves. Unfortunately, her gauntlets enables herself to reach into a heated up state and her gauntlets can turn into a piston."

"Hey, Squall... maybe we should go to Balamb Town, tomorrow. I'm gobsmacked to fight that chick with a butt floss. She's just like me if I use my Duel Limit." Zell convinces Squall to go to Balamb Town which he reluctantly agrees.

"Okay, Zell... We'll go there."

"Yay! I'm all fired up to face that chick with a butt floss!" Zell excitedly yells when Tager fixes his glasses while Squall shakes his head in disappointment because of the mission to find the last remaining three people as he thought.

_Great! I need to discuss this tomorrow. Just like we liberated Balamb Town, we need to find that Bullet person. Her name sounds like me, Noel, Irvine and my dad use for our main weapons. That should put a ring into it._

Outside the Presidential Palace, Jin looked on to see the full moon as Tsubaki came to see him and seeing him being afraid.

"You look a bit scared, Jin."

"Yeah... I'm not getting used to the full moon, Tsubaki. Their moon is pretty different than ours." Jin replies calmly as he took her hand.

"Jin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tsubaki... I'm thinking about having a date here in this futuristic city tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Of course, Jin." Tsubaki smiles and Jin amorously hugged her.

The couple hugged each other romantically and was being watched by Rinoa who smiles at them in her sleepwear and decides to take a sleep for the night.

* * *

**BGM: **

*Dance with the Balamb Fish (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Irish Jig (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Man with the Machine Gun (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Howling Moon (Valkenhayn's theme in BlazBlue)

*Splash (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Hollow (BlazBlue Story Theme)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**Laguna's discussions with General Caraway is the same as how he meets Squall and the party at the near end of the game.

**One of Squall's comrades would come and see him on his room either he was asleep or awake which also occurs on the game when Balamb Garden goes mobile.

**Kiros finally shows up his skills including his Limit Break in the original game during Laguna's Dream World.

*BlazBlue references:

**Hakumen's temper can be seen when he is angrily mad over Kokonoe referencing his appearance in her omake segment, Help me! Professor Kokonoe.

**This is how Hakumen informs both Squall and Zell about them as Six Heroes and Squall realizes that Hakumen is the leader of the group.

**Valkenhayn is able to lessen his powerful abilities to make it turn into a clean match. As of the current games, Valkenhayn fights them dirty with finesse when he unleashes his powerful abilities.

**Iron Tager also reveals his past story to them which happens in his past life as his story is already explained as in Centralfiction.

**Zell makes fun over Bullet's appearance which happens in Chronophantasma where the other BlazBlue characters were making fun over her outfit which is hot pants.

**It also reveals Jin's dislike of moons in which Ragna knows his fear in Calamity Trigger.

*It reveals in the chapter that Kiros knows military close combat when he and Valkenhayn fight in hand-to-hand combat before he shows up his powerful skills.

*Valkenhayn finally demonstrates his power and abilities in the game.

*Bullet made her appearance in this chapter which was shown on Tager's Telescopic Eye.

*In Squall's mind, he simply refers Bullet's name as gun bullets which he, Noel, Irvine and Laguna used to their main weapons.


	7. Battling the Mercenary

**A/N: **Just remember at the third chapter where both Squall and Laguna are talking about Makoto's breast size and both kept it to others. This time, this is how the latter admits about their discussion and it was referenced by the special events in the BlazBlue Radio series. This next chapter will be a battle between fire with fire with their fists. This marks the first appearance of Bang Shishigami, Hibiki Kohaku and Bullet in the story.

**Chapter 7:** _Battling the Mercenary_

After watching the fight between Kiros and Valkenhayn and Iron Tager's information regarding Bullet's location at Balamb Town, Squall decides to get back at his room to rest up for tomorrow. Before he went there, he visits at Rinoa's room where she was already fall asleep. He gazes on her sleepwear and smiles to see her fell asleep. Since everyone is already asleep, he finally decides to stay and sleep on her room.

The next day, Rinoa finally wakes up and noticed she was covered in a blanket and a bare figure is with her in the bed. To her surprise, it was Squall who is asleep and she saw his clothes are on the floor which he took it off to sleep in a boxers as she happily giggles to see him as she tried to wake him up.

"Squall, it's morning already."

"...Rin, it's not morning yet..."

"Hee hee, oh come on... Mr. Commander, sir. You need to get up and it's already morning." Rinoa teases him for being a sleep talker as he slowly opens his eyes and he looked at her.

"You always teasing me, Rin."

"Tell me, what did you do yesterday?" Rinoa smiled nicely as Squall tells her.

"Zell just take me to the battle dome in Esthar City and we watched a fight between my dad's lackey and the old butler."

"The butler, you mean Valkenhayn?" Rinoa was surprised to hear that Valkenhayn can fight as Squall smiles at her.

"If you see the old butler fight, his strength was inhuman. Zell was thrilled to fight him in a next sparring match and also reveals to us that he's a Lycan."

"I see... he was inhuman." Rinoa said nicely as he finally gets up to get his discarded clothes.

"I got a lot of discussion to do, Rin. Because Nida had already found the last three remaining people who were transported to our world. I'm sure that Ragna and the others would even know this."

Rinoa happily giggles to see him as she gets up and hugged him on his bare back while she smells the scent of his perfume which he gave her a flirtatious smile while looking at her.

"You're so warm when I hugged you like this."

"If you keep doing that, Rin. I'm sure if we get back to this palace, you will be at my mercy." Squall snickered happily to her as she stops hugging him and flirtatiously retorts.

"Awww, you're always like that."

Squall gives her a flirtatious grin look on his face while he gazes at Rinoa who giggles to see him as he continued to get back to his room.

Back at the Esthar Airstation where the Ragnarok airship had been parked, Noel and Zell looked on to see the airship and they were talking about Balamb Town. Behind them, Squall finally discuss to his comrades including Ragna and the others in how to find the remaining two at the Fisherman's Horizon.

"So the other two are in the Fisherman's Horizon." Ragna said casually to Squall who replies in how to get there.

"Here in Esthar City, it was concealed within the camouflage system so that you can cross the dead end within the Great Salt Lake. The only place you can get there is in the seaside railway which is connected to the bridge leads to Fisherman's Horizon. It's going to be dangerous if you get through the salt lake."

"I think I would help Ragna to show them where it is, Squall." Quistis suggested to aid Ragna there as Irvine decided to come with them.

"Hey, if Quisty likes to go then I am..."

Therefore, Ward arrives in his casual appearance and he decides to guide the three of them.

"..."

"Hey! What the big guy says?" Ragna retorts due to his intimidating appearance as Squall translates it.

"He says that getting through the salt lake had plenty of creatures in there. It's best if he could assist you."

"Hey, Ragna... perhaps I'll take your place." Kagura smirks to see him much to Ragna's annoyance as he shakes his head.

"What's up with you? We are in a middle of discussion right here."

"Apparently, I recognized these two people you meant about." Kagura smirked to see Squall which he coldly replies.

"You knew both of them, Kagura?"

"Basically, the ninja who leads Ronin-Gai and the disciple of Tenjo Amanohokosaka is Bang Shishigami and my servant who is also the Captain of NOL and is not the same level as Hazama. His name is Hibiki Kohaku. The Kohaku family is one of my family's branch families who were trained in stealth arts and silent assassinations." Kagura casually reveals to hem and everyone is surprised about ninjas and assassins.

"Kinda reminds me of how my dad would wanted to see a real ninja back when we got transported to your place." Squall nodded after remembering what his father wanted to discover other things.

"Guess that we don't have these stealth techniques like they do."

"Perhaps, I should borrow Ragna to pass my time." Rachel arrives to see them and wants Ragna to hang out with her which Squall tells him.

"Why don't you hang out with the gothic girl? We'll be back a little bit."

"Okay okay... I'll stay around with the Rabbit." Ragna said reluctantly accepts to hang out with Rachel as she calls Valkenhayn.

"Valkenhayn."

"Yes, madam Rachel..."

"I'd like to assist the young lad and his group to find Bullet." Rachel requested Valkenhayn to assist Squall and his group in their search to find Bullet which he accepts her request.

"Yes, madam as you wish."

"Guess that the old butler is coming with us." Squall shrugged as Valkenhayn tells him.

"Now that you already seen my powerful abilities last night. I have one last thing to tell you something about this young lady with no manners that you and your group are about to search. She was a mercenary but a racist towards non-human people like me."

"Whoa, sounds like she really hates half breeds." Irvine commented about Bullet's racism.

Arriving at Balamb Island, the Ragnarok airship finally parked before the entrance of Balamb Town, as Squall, Zell, Rinoa and Noel get off the airship to get through the town. Valkenhayn watches them go until he sensed something sinister is about to happen in this island. Once they enter, Noel was fascinated about the town after Zell had told her about it. Therefore, they encountered Bullet who is threatening a citizen while asking about Kokonoe's whereabouts.

"So this is Bullet, eh." Zell looked on to see her appearance as Squall nods to see her.

"She's pretty tall and I'm one inch taller than her. But, uhm..."

Zell tries to stop her from threatening the citizen with his hand only for her to refuse by knocking his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hey! Take it easy... you can't just threat a person just for asking of who you lookin'?! If you wanna go somewhere, then why don't you take a train. There's a train station up ahead. But you have to buy tickets to get there." Zell said which makes her confused.

"A train station...?"

"Threatening a citizen wasn't a very good idea, I think fighting you at the Balamb Harbor would be enough." Zell said disapproving of Bullet's actions which is considered an insult as she attacks him which the latter dodges to give her the chase.

"The butt lady is going after him."

"Come on, Squall... we have to follow Zell." Rinoa convinces Squall to go which he apologizes.

"Uh, sorry Rin... All right."

As Squall runs off to follow both of them, Noel knows why he acted differently to see Bullet.

"Rinoa, I think your boyfriend has a secret to you."

"Huh?!"

At the Balamb Harbor, Zell knows he was nowhere to run and being confronted by Bullet. Squall, Rinoa and Noel arrive and they watch them fight.

"All right, I guess it's about time to take care of business. You gave me a lot of insults." Bullet said in a icy tone as she goes on a fighting stance which Zell shrugs.

"You're quite serious, chick with a butt floss. You maybe taller than I am. I think my fists would do me any good."

Both then fight each other in both punches and kicks and they were equally matched in terms of physical strength. Squall was surprised when Bullet's breasts were jiggling when she fights Zell as he thought while his face became bright red.

_Oh yeah, that's when I scolded my father about this dirty topic. It's about the girls' breast size. First is the squirrel girl and now her. It's no good if I keep seeing their chest were getting bounce._

"Earth to Squall, can you hear me?" Rinoa tries to call him as he became nervous when he was caught by her.

_Damn, she really caught me off guard. _

"Rinoa, I think he was psyche over something else, haha." Noel said laughing which she tries to call him again in a loud voice.

"Squall! Didn't you hear me?!"

"Gah! Rin... your voice was so loud!" Squall complained angrily when he covers both of his ears.

"Are you getting interested over a girl you tried to look for?" Rinoa finally questions him about Bullet which shows her jealousy to him and he nervously answers.

"No, Rin... I'm not like Irvine who keeps chasing and wooing any women. It's because of the girl's headlights..."

"Headlights?" Rinoa became confused until Noel happily reveals it.

"I get it... Squall was intrigued over the butt lady's headlights."

Rinoa finally faces him with a smile and she angrily grabs his neck and tackles him through the ground while choking at him.

"What headlights do you mean, Squall?"

"Rin, you're choking me... It's not what you think...?"

"You better explain yourself or else?" Rinoa continued to choke him until he admits it.

"All right, I admit it... I try to scold my dad because of the squirrel girl's breast size."

Rinoa was shocked when he admits it and she finally let him go and her face became bright red while Noel does the same and both became horrified after learning this. Squall then gets up and coughs while clutching his neck and he became dismayed by the outcome.

"I really don't want to say this to you because I know you would be horrified if you heard about it and it was a dirty topic."

"He's right, Rinoa... I think we should sit down after all we got horrified about both Makoto and the butt lady." Noel said smiling which Rinoa agrees with her.

"I agree with you, Noel. Now I realize about the other girls who were big chested."

Bullet has the upper hand over Zell and she unleashes her Distortion Drive Rage Aggressor. To her surprise, Zell is able to absorb the flames in which he can use Draw on his enemies by defending himself.

"How can you survive that move?"

"I just use the Draw skill to absorb the flames, I may cast magic upon you and I think my Duel Limit can."

Both continued to fight as Bullet charges herself using Afterburner and unleashing her Flint Shooter. Zell repels the move using Burning Rave and both flames collided in explosion. Bullet follows by shooting a long fiery beam using Piercing Engage but Zell collides it with Meteor Barret which he knocks her out with a Dolphin Blow. Bullet wasn't given up just yet and tries to attack her with another of her Distortion Drives which is the Serpentine Assault; as she kicks him in a fiery aura followed by two left punches and a fire blast from her right gauntlet which Zell casts Shell onto himself to block the flames embedded on her move but was staggered from the blast. Once she executes her Frangible: Engage, Zell dodges the last two hits and counters her with a combo of brief Burning Rave and Different Beat as his somersault kicks were embedded with flames and knocks her out with a single kick in mid-air. Bullet stands up while clutching her arm and Zell went down to his knees because of the damage he had taken from her Serpentine Assault. Before she can unleash her Astral Heat which is the Hard Kill Bringer, it was interrupted when the creatures are causing mayhem all over the town.

"What the hell are those creatures?"

"They were Bite Bugs from outside of town and now they were enlarged." Zell said noticing the insect creatures due to Izanami's power. "It looks like our fight turns into a draw. Maybe you can lend us a hand for a minute."

Both then noticed, Squall, Rinoa and Noel are trying to disperse the creatures with their weapons. Rinoa now demonstrating the blade forms into a projectile and shoots them from her Blaster Edge with Vega Blast and casting Firaga on each of them. Noel pulls off her combo from her Bolverk and knocks the creature with Type III: Spring Break and the other with Type V: Assault Through and blasts them with a Chamber Shot and Squall disperses most of them with Solid Barrel and Heel Crush. One of the creatures tried to attack him, Valkenhayn rescues him by destroying the creature with a single kick with wolf claws embedded on his leg.

"Thanks for the help, old butler."

"We'd better get out of this town. It was already swarm by these creatures." Valkenhayn informs them to escape as Bullet clenches his fists upon seeing him.

* * *

At the Seaside Station, Ward, Quistis, Irvine and Kagura arrive after they traveled to the Great Salt Lakes.

"So this train station leads to the bridge of Fisherman's Horizon, huh."

Irvine senses someone's presence as he shoots his shotgun efficiently which was deflected by a nail-like kunais. Kagura now realizes who owns this.

"Well considered that Jin is having a date with Tsubaki while Ragna is spending time with Madam Rachel at the city. I know you're here, Shishigami."

"..."

"Kagura, I knew you would be present here." The person reveals to be Bang who is hiding after they take a rest on the train station. Ward noticed he carries a 55 inch nail on his back which is the same weight as his harpoon. "I would easily noticed that your servant is definitely tough. He even wields double swords too."

Alongside with him, it was Kagura's servant which is Hibiki who is now wearing a jolting sapphire motif covered in a poncho jacket while wielding his Kagari: Rokushiki Soken which is dual swords resemble spare blades and the blades can be detachable.

"Lord Kagura, thank goodness you're all right. And who are those three people?"

"It's a very long story, Hibiki. We got transported to their world and here we are trying to search for all of you." Kagura casually answered to his servant and seeing his weapon as he warns on the three of them. "My servant is a very tricky person and he's a tough guy unlike Shishigami."

"..."

"What's wrong with the big guy?" Bang said getting confused and wants to know what Ward was telling him due to sign language which Irvine translates his speech.

"The big guy says, he wants to challenge you to a fight. Because your large nail is the same size as his harpoon."

"As you know, cowboy dude. The nail Bang wields is the Nox Nyctores, Phoenix: Rettenjo. You think the big guy could even fight him."

"Sounds like fun... All right then, come and fight me."

"Perhaps, I'll test your abilities, Hibiki. I think it's about time that we get serious." Kagura decides to test Hibiki his fighting ability as he wields his rectangular two-handed Zweihander which Hibiki accepts.

"Hmph, sounds good. Lord Kagura." Hibiki smirks as he dual wields both of his swords making both Irvine and Quistis watch as the two-on-two fight is about to begin.

* * *

**BGM:**

*My Mind (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Timber Owls (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Force your Way (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Comedy (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Spirits of Fire (Bullet's theme in BlazBlue)

*Reppuu (Bang's theme in BlazBlue)

**Trivia: **

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**When Squall discusses to Ragna before being replaced by Kagura about the Great Salt Lake and through Fisherman's Horizon, this is how he takes a comatose Rinoa to meet up with his party at the abandoned train station followed by travelling to the Great Salt Lake that leads to Esthar City.

**When Rinoa angrily chokes and knocks Squall to the ground during the comedic scene, Squall's posture when he was on the ground is the same posture where he always kept wondering and remembering his past while lying on his bed until two of his party members either Irvine or Rinoa visits him at the single room of the Dormitory.

*BlazBlue references:

**When both Noel and Rinoa became horrified after Squall admits about Laguna's dirty topic referencing the Arc Fes Recording Special of BlazBlue Radio: Hyper where both Noel and Tsubaki's Japanese seiyu and radio hosts, Asami Imai and Kanako Kondo are horrified to see Bullet's seiyu and guest Toa Yukinari got the lollipop made by Kokonoe's seiyu and guest Chie Matsura in which both of their characters wanted to grow their breast size but Bullet takes it instead.

*When Squall flirtatiously interacts with Rinoa, which is the same as how he spoke to Terra Branford after they got transported by Materia in the beginning of Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. His flirtatious grin however is taken from Sebastian Jones, a character from the Is it Love? otome games.

*Rinoa now demonstrates her fighting style in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT.

*The Shell magic that Zell had cast upon himself resembles the Protect magic used by Tifa in one of her several Materia in Dead Fantasy II but the color is in a reddish shade of pink.

*When Zell makes a combo between his Burning Rave and his Different Beat against Bullet, roughly resembles C. Viper's Burst Time Hyper Combo in the Street Fighter IV series only with an additional burning kick.

*As they fought gigantic Bite Bugs, the Boss theme from the game Chrono Cross has been played.

*Bang Shishigami and Hibiki Kohaku made their appearance in this chapter as Hibiki's main appearance is from his playable appearance in Centralfiction.


	8. Ragna's Chosen Fate

**A/N: **This battle will be two-on-two between Bang and Hibiki and both Kagura and Ward. This next chapter is where Rachel finally shows it to Squall about Ragna's final fate within his appearance in Centralfiction as well as their Exceed Accel moves in the game.

**Chapter 8: **_Ragna's Chosen Fate_

Both Kagura and Hibiki clashed and seeing him being so agile while both Bang and Ward are clashing with both their nail and his harpoon. Suddenly, more creatures are approaching as the battle was interrupted where Quistis unleashes her Blue Magic Laser Cannon while Irvine shoots them with his shotgun.

"Looks like our match was interrupted, Lord Kagura."

"Not those creeps again!" Bang gasped after seeing them.

"You mean that you fought these creatures on that Fisherman's Horizon." Kagura said realizing their actions as Bang reveals it.

"When we got transported by a white light here in this town. These horrible creatures are trying to attack the citizens. Their mayor was horrified to see his town filled with creatures and me and your servant manage to clean up the entire town."

"Looks like Izanami had done it again..." Kagura said realizing Izanami's true motives as the group fought the creatures head on as Ward threw his harpoon upward as he and Bang team up where it creates powerful flames in a Massive Anchor. Kagura then unleashing his Exceed Accel which is the Dark Flame of the Bellowing Dragon to the other creature.

Meanwhile, Bullet tries to attack Valkenhayn with some of her basic attacks. Only for Zell to knock her out on purpose with a punch to her gut.

"Why, you...?"

"I heard you hated half-breeds, chick in a butt floss. Perhaps, you need to keep quiet for now."

"I'll carry her through that airship." Valkenhayn carries an unconscious Bullet and he tells Squall to get out of the town. "You and your group has to get out of this town."

As Valkenhayn teleports back to the Ragnarok airship while he carries Bullet to his arms, Squall and the group escapes and continued fighting the enlarged Bite Bugs and soon they enter the airship and flies away. They were watched closely by Phantom as she now transforms into her true self as Nine in a different attire and her eyes are now gold with black scalerae as she said to herself.

"So the Goddess of Death, strikes again... I think it's about time to clean up all of her mess in their world."

When Bullet was unconscious, Squall requests Valkenhayn to be teleported at Balamb Garden to warn Cid about the crisis happening on their continent as Selphie manage to put the airship in auto pilot to go with them.

"Oh I see... Since Madam Rachel had requested me to aid you to find this young lady with no manners. I have your word to take you to that place."

"Thank you, old butler..." Squall said became thankful to Valkenhayn and he respectfully bows due to his elderly appearance which he corrects him.

"It's best if you called me Valkenhayn, young lad."

Meanwhile, Noel finally shows her Bolverk forms into a giant rail gun which is similar to the laser cannon and surprises both Zell and Rinoa.

"When did you get that weapon, Noel? Wow, Irvine will be so excited if he sees this weapon that you carry."

"Uhm, it's still my Bolverk, Zell. It can transform into different firearms. Since it transforms into a laser cannon after I execute my Zero-Gun: Thor. This will blast anybody with it."

"So what it is called then, Noel?"

"It was called Zero-Gun: Sleipnir..." Noel said finally reveals her Exceed Accel move to them as Squall tells them.

"I think we should keep in touch with Valkenhayn, everyone. And Selphie, tell my dad about this crisis we had found in Balamb Town."

"Okay..." Selphie salutes as she returns back to pilot the airship.

With that, the group touch Valkenhayn's shoulders and he teleports them to Balamb Garden. As they arrive on it's hallway, Squall rushes off to find both Nida and Cid at the bridge. Therefore, Rachel arrives to see them to warn about Phantom's presence on their world. Arriving at the bridge, he was met by Nida, Cid and Dr. Kadowaki.

"Squall, what took you so long?" Cid noticed him as Dr. Kadowaki replies.

"Seems like you were in a hurry..."

"That's duty calls..." Squall jokily informs them as he goes to the piloting control area of the bridge where Nida was handling the pilot controls and he saw him.

"Commander, sir..."

"I think it's about time to tell everyone about this crisis situation. Not just in the Garden. But our world was in a bigger peril."

"What!?" Nida was horribly surprised about his words as he finally informs everyone in the Garden about the crisis within their world.

"Everyone... this is Squall. Like I said before, that we made a final battle against Galbadia Garden during the Garden War and for defeating Sorceress Ultimecia when we traveled back to the future within her Time Compression. This time, it's not just we had done a year ago, because our world was in a crisis and we're facing a bigger threat. These people you had seen by now before we went to Esthar City, they were from another world. A world were being manipulated and destroyed at the hands of this goddess. This goddess is known to enjoy death and destruction and now she's been destroying most of the islands within our continent by using an anti-Black Beast weapon and the creatures had already strengthen in her own hands. Battling them will be a fight for survival."

"I don't understand, Squall. How come you say our world was in crisis?" Nida asked wanting to know more and Squall sadly replies.

"The creatures had already overrun at Deling City and now in Balamb Town. I don't know about in Fisherman's Horizon if it's also being overrun. But we have to prepared for the worst. That weapon she wields is a Nox Nyctores."

"In other words, if we don't move then?"

"We're all gonna die in her hands..."

"!"

Back at the hallway, Rachel had already heard of Squall's emergency speech and seeing that Izanami is already making her move and she wants to inform him about Ragna's current state.

"It looks like Hades had already made her move after all."

"Yes, milady... The bugs had invaded the town was all the Imperator's doing." Valkenhayn said confirming of her findings.

"I see, Hades would not given up until she succeeds her plans."

"Who's Hades you were talking about?" Rinoa asked which Rachel confirms.

"Didn't you hear what the young lad had announced? The goddess is Hades: Izanami and the former Imperator Librarius."

Several hours later at the single room of the Dormitory, Squall was resting in his bed after making an emergency speech and was visited by Rachel.

"I wouldn't expect your room was so clean."

"It's you..." Squall immediately gets up upon seeing her presence.

"I just found Phantom's presence within your world and she was observing the entire events so far. Phantom's real name is Nine."

"Nine?"

"Yes, she was a witch..."

"Wait, that's the cat girl's mom, but how could she...?" Squall recognizes Nine is Konoe Mercury due to Kokonoe's stories about her life and Rachel explains it.

"It appears that she finally regained her true consciousness by the time Hades had brainwashed her. That's when her soul was still sealed in the Boundary. I think it's about time for you to see Ragna's current state."

"Ragna's current state...?"

"Yes... because Ragna is the Centralfiction."

"!"

Rachel snaps her fingers as both were teleported into their world which was envisioned by her powers. Squall was surprised to see the surroundings until he saw Ragna was losing control over the Black Beast which Izanami is able to control him. He wanted to help Ragna but Rachel stops him.

"Not now, if you touch anything. Your appearance is like a spiritual ghost."

"Damn... I've never seen Ragna was losing control over his powers."

"Hades managed to control the Black Beast when she distracts Ragna using his sister's playful behavior long enough for Nu to ambush him. When Mr. Hero tries to kill her with his Time Killer technique, it does not affect on her." Rachel explained in serious tone.

"So what's gonna happen to Ragna then?"

"Ragna's memories will be stripped away due to the effects. He would soon regained it once he managed to defeat Hades with Noel's help." Rachel said as she snaps her fingers as they teleported again to another place which they see a large azure on the ground.

"What is this place?"

"We're inside the Forbidden Gate. This is the place where people being chosen by the Azure to enter this place. Ragna was chosen because he carries the Azure Grimoire and this is how he vanquished Terumi upon sight and to succeed his final plan."

Squall sees Ragna had already say goodbye to both of his siblings, Jin and Noel who is now her true self as Saya as he enters the Azure to erased himself from everyone's memories. Rachel tearfully sees him after he went inside the Azure. Squall noticed Rachel was crying and realizing that she loves Ragna.

"Gothic girl, you were crying."

"Yes..." Rachel cried as she snaps her fingers where both teleported back to the Dormitory as he sadly thought.

_I've never seen Ragna would cease to exist once he enters through that place. But for that goddess, I've never seen she can control Ragna's powers._

"Now that you found out about Ragna, young lad. I guess I'll take my leave."

"Wait, Rachel..." Squall said finally calls her real name.

"Yes..."

"By that time we went through that place, you were crying. Is it because you love Ragna?" Squall said learning about Rachel's feelings towards Ragna.

"..."

"I wouldn't expect a girl like you would fall for a rude guy like Ragna. It's just like how Rinoa falls for a guy like me who is cold and silent."

"And by that you mean?" Rachel asked as Squall answers.

"It's pretty normal if you fell in love with him."

"..."

"Well I'd better be off then..." Squall then leaves to his room to find Zell, Rinoa and Noel which Rachel closes her eyes, admitting that she loves Ragna.

At Dr. Odine's Laboratory in Esthar City, Kokonoe is able to upgrade the warp transmission device for all of them to return back to their world as she heard gunshots.

"That must be Laguna's."

As she gets out of the lab, she discovers her mother Nine when she is able to deflect the bullets from Laguna's machine gun.

"What the!?"

"I had no grudge against you. I had a personal vendetta against Izanami." Nine said as she saw her daughter as she tells her in a stoic manner. "I would punish you for using my sister. But for the time being, Izanami needs to be stopped. It was my fault for sending all of you here."

* * *

**BGM:**

*Susanoo II (Hakumen's theme in BlazBlue)

*Run (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*The Mission (Final Fantasy VIII)

*The World's End (Izanami's Unlimited theme in BlazBlue)

*Stardust Memory (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Premonition (Final Fantasy VIII)

**Trivia:**

*Nine made her physical appearance in this chapter and this time is her playable appearance in Centralfiction.

*For the first time, Ward improvises his Massive Anchor Limit Break with Bang's assistance.

*When Squall looked at the Azure inside the Forbidden Gate, alluding to Norris' temptation to get the Frozen Flame from the game Chrono Cross.

*It was revealed that Rachel has feelings for Ragna as Ragna would be paired by either Rachel or Celica in this fic of mine.

*Nine is mistaken as a sorceress by Laguna as she was a powerful witch and the character from their game.


	9. The Sorceress meets The Murakumo

**Chapter 9: **The Sorceress meets The Murakumo

Nine was confronted by both Laguna and Kokonoe outside of Dr. Odine's laboratory as she confirms to them that she was responsible to transporting Ragna and the others to their world to prevent Izanami for using the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Hakumen soon arrives to join the fray.

"Nine..."

"I already said that I won't fight here and I had no grudge against you people. If I use my powerful magic spells here, I would destroy your place." Nine stated and she sees their world was already getting involved and coldly comments on what she had done. "Despite my bleakness to our world, this world got involved at Izanami's clutches."

"What brings you here, mother? I had no idea what's got on your mind..." Kokonoe personally confronts her mother which Laguna recognizes about her stories.

"I see, so this is your mother Konoe, right."

"I just hoped you and all people would be prepared for the worst. Izanami had already making the entire mess." Nine said knowing of Izanami's real plot as she coldly chuckles. "You know absorbing the remaining dust from that orphanage caused to make mayhem over these creatures from this world. I didn't expect that they have witches like me they would get killed once they passed their powers to someone else who is potential enough to create magic."

"What's supposed to mean?" Hakumen wants to know what she means which Laguna confirms.

"She was mentioning about sorceresses."

"I see, so they called themselves sorceresses. I had a bad feeling about the purple dust that she'd taken." Nine said finally learns about sorceresses in their world and became worried about the dust which was left by Sorceress Ultimecia in a purple smoke being taken by Izanami as she tells them. "I felt that person who owns this dust, would take over her."

"..."

"Hakumen, I know you tried using your Time Killer technique on Izanami and didn't affect on her, right? You may able to affect on her if she gets this power from that dust." Nine informs Hakumen about Izanami's current state which Laguna realizes her weakness.

"Now I get it... if she absorbs Ultimecia's dust and keeping her powers and that means, it will weaken her long enough by destroying the remaining time inside of her."

"I see..." Hakumen soon learns about this as Nine informs Laguna.

"You need to unite everyone in fighting against Izanami and the first Nox Nyctores. I would gladly to assist you once you gather everyone and to fight them both."

Nine soon leaves in a black dimensional source as the trio watches her disappear.

"I'm just like her, doing things our own way..."

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna discuss this to General Caraway about this crisis and we're gonna unified together to fight that goddess."

At the Balamb Garden Training Center, Zell was luring most Grats so that Noel can demonstrate her Exceed Accel move and being watched closely by both Squall and Rinoa. She noticed that he was upset after Rachel had showed him about Ragna's current state and tries to cheer him up.

"Cheer up, Squall... Ragna was there. Rachel told me something about what they did in Esthar City."

"I know he was there, Rin. But once they get back to their world, he would cease to exist once he's done dealing with their own problems." Squall said in a deep tone on his voice until Zell gives Noel a signal."

"All right, Noel... They're coming."

Noel then unleashes her Overdrive Chain Quasar and executes her Bloom Trigger followed by a smack and her Bolverk transforms into a machine gun, executing Zero-Gun Fenrir and Zero-Gun Thor as she shoots a missile towards the Grats. Her rocket launcher then transforms into a giant railgun which she shoots a powerful blast on the missile she had shot as the Grats were disperse in explosion. Zell was delighted to see most of the Grats were destroyed as the couple came to see them.

"That was a blast, Noel."

"Man, she sure is a tough gunslinger." Zell said amusing until Squall tells her.

"Despite you were good on handling your guns, you told us that you're not human, right."

"Yes, Squall... I already told you and Rinoa and the cowboy guy about this in Ibukido." Noel said confirming of her true self as a Murakumo Unit.

"Wait, are you saying that Noel is?" Zell was confused to know about Noel and Rinoa reveals it.

"I'm like her when I was afraid of my sorceress powers and for our current conditions."

"Since, you really know my true form. It's about time that I have to showed it to you. Because I'm the successor of the Azure." Noel said as her Azure glows within her and her outfit changes into Mu-12's pre-battle outfit, surprising them.

"So this is Noel's true form..."

"Wow... I've ever seen she wears this revealing attire." Zell became amused and she smiles at them.

"It's going to be embarrassing once I go into my battle form. "

"Your battle form?" Both men were curious as Rinoa decided to spar with her.

"Noel, maybe we should spar each other. I want to see what power your true form has."

"Rin, are you serious?" Squall said worried to her as Rinoa calmly smiles.

"I'll be fine, Squall. I'm not afraid of getting hurt by her."

"Okay, if that is your wish." Noel as Mu-12 said as she calmly warns Squall about her powers. "Squall, you have to deflect the laser beams once I release my Drive which is the Steins Gunner. Because these Steins are aggressive in my control and they will be used on my Distortions."

"As a martial artist I can't even deflect all those. Looks like it's up to you." Zell smiled scarily about Noel's moves which Squall wields his gunblade and agrees to her warning.

"All right, We'll keep that in mind."

"Let's do it, Noel..." Rinoa then unleashes her Angel Wing Limit Break as she gained wings from her back and Noel finally summons her weapon.

"Summoning Lux Sanctus!"

Noel then transforms into her battle form which shows herself as a Murakumo Unit and informs them about the sword it appears.

"So the sword forms into an armor..."

"That's right, Rinoa... I clearly forgot to tell you. I'm known as Kusanagi the Godslayer when I was reborn without any emotion, I was designed to destroy the Amaterasu Unit. The sword you had seen it was the Sword of the Godslayer which also formed as my armor and I can summon giant swords within it." Noel as Mu-12 said in an outspoken manner as she unleashes her Drive which she summons four Steins as it laser shoots at her. Rinoa deflects the lasers with Angelic Shot.

Both girls were clashing each other and Mu-12 uses two slashes followed with Sword of Decimation while Rinoa deflects it with Vega Blast while casting Firaga, blasting her away. Mu-12 quickly charges to create more Steins. However one of her Steins shoots both Zell and Squall which the latter deflects the beams with his gunblade.

"She's right about the laser beams..." Zell said scarily in fright upon seeing one of Noel's Steins.

"Looks like we need to proceed with caution." Squall grunted in disappointment.

Rinoa tries to avoid getting blasted from her laser beams. To her surprise, Mu-12 unleashes her Distortion Drive, Blessed Mirror which Rinoa blocks the lasers by casting Protectja onto herself and counters with another Firaga as Mu-12 slashes in half with Sword of Decimation in explosion and releases more Steins and unleashing Divine Wrath of the Heavens which blasts Rinoa away, almost knocking down and breaking her Protect status.

"Wow, you're pretty strong." Rinoa said amusing as Noel warns them as Mu-12.

"It's going to be bad if I put myself in unlimited state. Because I can summon more Steins to shoot lasers in my control. Can you even dodge this?"

Rinoa had no choice but she heals herself with Cura and casts Meltdown to knock Mu-12 out. She then summons more Steins from her Drive as it shoots lasers in her command as Rinoa telekinetically controls the Steins using telekinesis to deflected back to her. The other Steins try to attack both Zell and Squall causing both to dodge to avoid getting hit as Zell tries to take cover while Squall deflects most of the lasers with his gunblade as he thought.

_If Noel's true form goes in her Unlimited state, she can overpower us with those laser beams within those Steins._

Rinoa and Mu-12 continued to clash between both her Harpy Shoot and her Sword of Decimation only for her to knock Mu-12 with Ultima. Noel continued to summon more Steins only for Rinoa to counter with telekinesis as the Steins shoots back at her to knock her out while the other Steins tries to attack them both once again as Squall deflects the laser beams. Behind him, the last Stein shoots him at point blank range which he dodges as the chain strap of his Griever necklace was cut off causing him to slip on the ground. The girls stopped when they noticed he got hurt and Rinoa comes to his side as her Angel Wing state finally wore off while Noel as Mu-12 reverts back to her pre-battle form.

"Squall!"

"Are you okay, buddy?" Zell also came to his side after the Steins disappeared.

"I'm all right... That beam almost struck me." Squall replied calmly and he became saddened to see his Griever necklace was cut off from the laser beam as his pendant was still fine.

"I'm so sorry, Squall... I didn't mean it..." Noel finally apologizes for what happened and Rinoa also became apologetic to him.

"I'm also feel sorry too. I guess that Noel and I we broke our limits."

"It's okay, girls. At least, I'm not hurt from getting hit from a laser beam." Squall smiled to them and he stands up and keeping his pendant from his Griever necklace. "I always come to Kokonoe's place to fix my necklace."

"Those lasers are kinda scary." Zell commented about Noel's powers as Squall compliments Noel.

"We can use that to fight the goddess. I know that it was really you who assisted Ragna to defeat her. I'm looking forward to that."

"Thanks for the compliment." Noel gladly accepts his compliment.

As soon as they about to get back in Esthar City, Squall informs Nida and Cid about the unification between the two governments to battle Izanami in which newly trained soldiers after gaining more battle experience in the Garden War. With that, Rachel and Valkenhayn teleport them back to Esthar City. When they return to Esthar City, they were reunited with Kagura, Quistis, Irvine, Ward, Bang and Hibiki after they take the Great Salt Lake to travel back in the city.

At Dr. Odine's laboratory, Kokonoe was assisted by Dr. Odine when they take research about witches. Squall visits to see them at the lab.

"Well if isn't Laguna's son. What brings you here at my lab?" Dr. Odine asked of why he was here.

"I came here looking for the catgirl." Squall answered as Kokonoe noticed his presence.

"Gladly, you came back today. I wouldn't expect this doctor wants to know about my mother as a witch."

"..."

"To be honest, Squall. I was informed by Laguna about what he had seen. A witch who passed by and trying to tell in how to deal against the goddess."

"You mean it's your mother?"

"True... if you look at her closely, she can be trusted because this is your world. But in our world, she can't be trusted because of what she think it pretty bleak. She wants me to get punished for using Celica." Kokonoe said in a cynical tone until she noticed the Griever pendant on his hands. "It's your pendant? What happened to your necklace?"

"When Noel became a Murakumo Unit and both her and Rinoa spar at the Balamb Garden Training Center, I did my best to deflect most of the laser beams coming from her but at the end I tried to avoid getting hit from the last laser and it cuts the strap of my necklace as a result." Squall answered sadly as Kokonoe decided to borrow his pendant.

"I'll borrow the pendant of yours."

"Huh?!"

"Your necklace needs some upgrade, Squall. It would be very nice if I borrow it." Kokonoe smiled nicely which leaves him no choice but to gave the pendant to her.

"Fine, just don't scratched it."

"Well, It's going to take a while to be fixed..." Kokonoe smirks as she goes off with the Griever pendant in her hands which Dr. Odine noticed her happy reaction.

"I've never seen she was serious on making of all of this. Laguna was totally horrified after learning of what she had done."

"She was just interested on my lion accessories. Because people from their clan are in the line of felines." Squall commented on Kokonoe's actions.

"Oh I see, so that's why she was intrigued on your accessories." Dr. Odine said surprisingly at him.

At the streets in Esthar City, Kagura, Jin and Tsubaki are finally discussing about the unification of the two governments which was informed by Kokonoe.

"I see... so they will discuss about the combined efforts between the two governments in how to deal against Izanami."

"Yeah... and they were more cautious about the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. It appears that one of Izanami's assistants is trying to help us dealing against her." Kagura said casually to both of them until Hibiki shows up to see them.

"Lord Kagura, the time of their discussion was in the morning and are you sure that you can trust those people?"

"Squall's group are SeeD mercenaries which is similar to the NOL. The students who lived and trained at the Garden is also similar to the Military Academy. I trust them because they were good allies to Ragna the Bloodedge especially to Jinny and Noel too."

"I see... so it was true then." Hibiki said finally understands his word.

"Seems like we're gonna join in that discussion, Colonel Mutsuki." Tsubaki decided to join up to their discussion tomorrow morning which he confirms.

"Yep, as the head of Duodecim. This is how we roll..."

* * *

**BGM:**

*Intruders (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Fear (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Memory of Tears (Noel VS Tsubaki's theme in BlazBlue)

*Flos (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Trust me (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Mirage (BlazBlue Story Theme)

**Trivia:**

*Mu-12 made her appearance in this chapter as Noel's true form and transformation.

*Mu-12 also demonstrates her powers and abilities between her normal and her unlimited state which she went toe-to-toe with Rinoa in her Angel Wing state.

*When Squall deflects the lasers from Mu-12's Steins with his gunblade, in a manner similar to Momiji in her preview appearance in Dead Fantasy VIII during her one-on-one battle against Kairi who is currently transformed into her Nobody form, Namine.

*The beam that cuts Squall's Griever Necklace from one of her Steins is the same beam that hits Ragna before he saves Noel as Mu-12 by counter it's tempering with his Idea Engine at the cost of losing his left arm at Continuum Shift.

*Zell's funny antics when he tries to take cover from the laser beams is taken from Korcha, the character from Chrono Cross.

*Jin and Tsubaki appears in their casual attire which is alluded to how Li, Sakura and their group wear different outfits during their travels in the manga/anime Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle by Clamp.


	10. Hakumen's Guilty Memories

**A/N: **This next chapter where more happenings is about to begin. This time Hakumen now reveals his true self and the armor he wears which it belongs to Yuki Terumi whose is actually his true vessel named Susanoo who will make a cameo in this chapter. Sorceress Ultimecia would make a sinister appearance when possessing Izanami's body in a manner similar to Trinity Glassfille as her spirit is in the body of Platinum the Trinity. Here is the tenth chapter of this sequel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't offend you Sebastian Jones from the Is it Love? games. Because Squall is also Rinoa's love interest in their game.

**Chapter 10: **_Hakumen's Guilty Memories_

At the Presidential Palace, Squall had finally moved to the other room where he could rest at the same bed coming from Rinoa's room. He can't forget about what Rachel had showed to him as he thought.

_If Ragna goes to that giant blue sphere and try to erase himself from everybody, he must be the guardian of the Azure. Is it really his true purpose? _

Therefore, Rinoa arrives in her sleepwear and she gazed at him who is also in a sleepwear as she sits on the bed at the left side.

"You're mind was still deep, Squall. Is it because of Ragna?"

"Yeah... I can't take off my mind about what the gothic girl had showed me." Squall answered sadly as he finally gets up and lamenting about Ragna's current state. "I feel vulnerable when I saw Ragna was losing control of himself. Not just about Ragna, but that goddess who controlled him."

Rinoa finally stands up and wanted to forget all of the sadness he had get, she casts herself using Float as she floats around the room in a manner as how they had experienced at the Ragnarok airship in space.

"I'm floating in the air... just like what we did at the Ragnarok airship." Rinoa smiled happily as she floats which makes him shakes his head in disappointment as he scolds her while he frowns at her actions.

"Rin, everyone is already asleep by now, you were disturbing them. Can't you at least get down?"

Seeing Squall getting mad at her because she was a sorceress and naturally she can cast magic as she wants, Rinoa then casts Dispel onto herself so that she can land onto his lap, much to his surprise.

"You always frowning, Squall. Can't you at least lessen your authoritative behavior?"

"Fine, you got me..."

"I'd like to cheer you up because you're always upset. I want to make our world to be peaceful." Rinoa said sadly to him as Squall replies.

"Me either..."

"Kinda reminds me about what we talked about our missing lives at the Ragnarok airship, and our relationship had grown so much." Rinoa said remembering the times both were doing at the Ragnarok airship which Squall tells her when he gazed at her appearance.

"Yeah... that's when the Estharians located us on the airship and this is where we landed back to Earth. I'd never forget that..."

"Squall, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Rinoa asked why he kept gazing on her which he flirtatious replies.

"I already told you earlier that if we get back to the Presidential Palace, and you will be at my mercy. Well because you sit on my lap and that means..."

Squall eventually kisses her which she does the same as both were making out until he puts her to the bed, showing his romantic passion. Rinoa realizes that she was at Squall's mercy and became naughtier to see him doing it.

"You're getting naughtier than before."

"Whatever you say about me, Rin. I'm not letting you go." Squall replies in a flirtatious tone as his gaze darkens at her and it was more intense than before as he kisses her softly, making all of her sense are on fire and giving more pleasure towards her as it zooms into the night of the full moon.

At the streets in Esthar City, Ragna could not forget about Rachel's date with him by the time Squall and Kagura's group are taking their time to find the three missing people. Celica came to see him as both Ragna's right eye and arm became paralyzed from her presence.

"Ragna, how's your shopping with Rachel?"

"Oh right, she bought a lot of things and knowing that the shopping district is now computer based. She even tells me to pay the money we bought at the snack stands." Ragna answered as they look at the stars.

"I wish if we see all of these stars, Ragna." Celica smiles at him which he looked at her.

"Yeah... it's just like how I traveled back from a different timeline. You and I we always watched these stars."

"Ragna..."

As both continued to watch the stars at this late hour, Hakumen was observing at them and Ragna is now a lesser threat to them and he looked at the stars, remembering about Tsubaki from his timeline.

Back at the ruins of Edea's Orphanage, Izanami begins to suffer her body and became strange to see a vision of a powerful sorceress which happens to be Ultimecia.

"Who were you? What do you want from me?"

"So you were a goddess who enjoys death and destruction. Haven't you know that once you assimilate my remaining dust? My powers are absolute."

"It cannot be... you..." Izanami became death stricken upon seeing the sorceress.

"You see... you were able to manipulate my powers and creating some horrible creatures had formed from their subconscious. I wanted to have revenge against those SeeDs who had vanquished me."

Izanami eventually succeeds in regaining control of her body and knowing that the sorceress is also a threat to her cause. Phantom was watching her master as she mumbles.

"So this is the sorceress can manipulate time and space. Looks like it would be a good use once she possesses her completely."

Back at the Presidential Palace, both Squall and Rinoa are sleeping together and they were covered in bed sheets. Both slowly wakes up after they made love with each other and they happily looked at each other.

"Gladly, I shut myself up by biting the pillows."

"It's just like we had done it the first time. You gave me no choice but to take pleasure on you." Squall smiled to her as she tells him.

"I hope we can do that once this entire crisis are over."

"Rin, uhm... we have to put our clothes back on." Squall whispers her to her ear which she silently replies.

"Why?"

"It's because of Ellone, she always checking up on me every morning when I'm still asleep." Squall answered silently which horribly surprises her from his words.

"Oh dear me..."

The next day, Laguna and General Caraway finally announces the unification between Esthar and Galbadia in fighting against Izanami and the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi after they discussed about their strategy in how to fight against her. Alongside with them is Kagura, Jin, Tsubaki, Hibiki and Kokonoe. Meanwhile, Hakumen overheard about the announcement regarding about both governments are unified to battle against Izanami. He was closely watched by both Seifer and Raijin who were arrived in the city because of the crisis happening to their world and Seifer wants to have a revenge match against him.

At the shopping district, Squall observes his comrades as both Noel and Makoto are with them to buy some healing items as he thought.

_After what happened this morning, I'm glad that sis just saw us sleeping with our clothes on. Due to my father's announcement, I already made preparations for everyone to get some more supplies because our fight will be our dangerous game. Since the climate is getting warmer, I wear some clothes which is suited for this warm climate._

"Say, ladies... I'll help you carry these on the palace." Bang said which they agreed as Iron Tager gets more supplies under Kokonoe's orders.

"Thanks for helping us, Mr. Bang..." Noel smiled thankfully to him as Squall noticed Bang's appearance as he thought it again.

_My dad will be thrilled to see him. He's a real ninja because of his traditional wardrobe. But he carries a large nail which is the same as the big guy's harpoon._

"What are those colorful tonics?" Ragna wondered about the potion bottles which Squall tells him.

"Those healing bottles are both Potions and Ethers, Ragna. We used that in case if some of us got worn out in every battles. They also have X-Potions and Turbo Ethers which are rare in these stores."

"Oh, That was good... I may used Soul Eater to absorb anyone's life force. But, I think it would work on me if I drink any of those." Ragna smiled as Squall decided to leave the district. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Just trying to check around the city... You'd better look after the others."

"What's got into his mind lately?" Ragna wondered about Squall who now acts similar to Kagura's who is very laid-back until Zell tells him.

"Don't worry about him, he was just being observant to prepare ourselves."

At the streets of Esthar City, Hakumen continued to sit and stay and touching his chest remember the times when he was still Jin who witnessed Tsubaki's death at Nu-13's hands and is unable to save his brother Ragna from being merged with Nu to become a Black Beast. Rachel was given him a proposition even after being treated his injures as her father Clavis Alucard shows him about the Susanoo Unit. Hakumen shows his guilt over Tsubaki's loss until Squall arrives to see him and commented about his actions.

"I was like this for being a loner..."

"..."

"Despite my cold disposition to Quistis which is my former instructor and everyone who became as my comrades, I always keep on cooperative with them. Even though, I don't even like being socialized with others and all I can do is just be by myself."

"Seems like we both shared our common personalities. In my case, I also had desired to kill the Beast." Hakumen replies and expresses regret over losing the woman he loves and finally decided to tell him who he really is. "Now is the right time that I would showed you who I am..."

"Hakumen, what are you saying?" Squall became confused over Hakumen's words which he tells him.

"You saw my past self, right. And I'm him..."

Squall was surprised after revealing that Hakumen was in fact Jin and knowingly they were two Jins in their world.

"Really, Hakumen, you were Jin..."

"The Jin that you saw is my past self which is why he called me being as the phantom of his past. I'm the Jin from another timeline." Hakumen said and he finally stands up and knowing of his true purpose. "I always had my regrets to see my past self or the Beast. Especially to the woman that I loved was killed at someone's hands."

"I guess you became guilty from those tragedies you had witnessed."

"There's one thing you must know that. This Susanoo Unit that I currently wore, it belongs to Terumi. And Terumi's true vessel once he wear this armor is named Susanoo." Hakumen points out the armor belongs to Terumi much to his horrible shock.

"So Terumi is Susanoo..."

"Yes, If Terumi wears this, he would become Susanoo but he hates being bound to Amaterasu once he wears it." Hakumen said informing him until Seifer and Raijin confronts them both.

"You guys keep talking already, I wouldn't expect you were talking to my rival about all these nonsense."

"Seifer..." Squall said giving them a cold look on his rival's face which Hakumen knows his arrogance.

"Not you again..."

"You'd better draw your gunblade, Squall. I like to beat the hell out of this armored freak." Seifer points his gunblade towards Hakumen while telling Squall to draw his gunblade. But Hakumen stops him.

"It's all right... I can handle these two."

"Do you think you can beat them alone?" Squall asked which Hakumen answers in a cold tone.

"Your rival was pathetic because of his pride and arrogance, I already knew his fighting style long enough after he and my past self ended their fight into a draw. I had no means of fighting you because you're the exception when you take upon your blade."

"Seems like we're gonna fight him in an handicap, ya know..." Raijin said while he readied his wood staff as Seifer arrogantly taunts.

"Fine, if you're going to fight both of us. Come and get it?!"

"I would cast any magic if both Seifer and Raijin would make the battle into a tricky situation." Squall said knowing of his bearings as Hakumen became impressed to his strategy and letting Squall to assist him if the fight becomes tricky.

"I didn't know you and everyone can cast magic. All right, you'll assist me as you wish."

With that, Hakumen wields his Nox Nyctores, Interfectum Malus: Okami and he goes into his fighting stance, ready to battle them both and Squall watches their handicap match.

* * *

**BGM:**

*Roses and Wine (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Stardust Memory (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Mars Mars (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Dance with the Balamb Fish (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Trust Me (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Susanooh II (Hakumen's theme in BlazBlue)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**Both Squall and Rinoa still remembered their experiences in the Ragnarok airship from their game.

**Any Potions and Ethers can be seen in different labels which it was used during their random battles in the game.

*BlazBlue references:

**When Ragna and Celica watch the stars at night alluded to their appearances in the Story Mode of Chronophantasma.

**Hakumen finally reveals his guilt over Tsubaki's death and regretful over seeing Jin and Ragna, alluded to his appearance in Continuum Shift where he tells Tsubaki about his side of his story when he sees her past self and her face.

*The romantic scene between Squall and Rinoa is taken from one of the secret scenes from Sebastian Jones within his main story route in the Is it Love? games.

*It was revealed that Ellone is very conservative due to her sisterly behavior to Squall.

*Squall's tank top from his Steely outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy reverts back to the original black to match up his entire outfit.

*Seifer wears an updated version of his outfit in Kingdom Hearts II as his vest is the same as in the original game.


	11. Izanami's Grand Entrance

**Chapter 11:** _Izanami's Grand Entrance_

Both Seifer and Raijin charge towards Hakumen who is ready to face them in a handicap as he blocks their weapons with his Nox Nyctores, Interfectum Malus: Okami and knocks Raijin with a two kicks as he clashes with Seifer with their blades. Squall watches to see how the two had fought each other and seeing that Hakumen has an upper hand against them. Raijin tries to attack him with Raijin Special Limit Break but Hakumen deflects the move and knocks him with another two kicks. Seifer fires him with Fire while executing his Fire Cross Limit Break, unleashing his No Mercy as the fire ball became enlarge after he spins his gunblade multiple times to blast them out, making his rival getting involved in their match.

"Hmph... you're sickening." Hakumen horribly commented on his moves as he looked at Squall who also dodges the attack. "It looks like he wanted to get you involved in our match."

"Yeah... that's when I got hit from his Fire magic until he slashed my face." Squall also commented as how he did to him a year ago where he casts Fire at him and slashes his face which resulted to have a scar. He could not forget about the duel after getting injured which he tells them both. "I may not use my gunblade to face both of you. Since you like me to get involved, Fine then..."

"What are you saying, Squall?" Seifer replies while raising his brow until he unleashes Fusillade causing Seifer to clash both fire and ice magic only for him to be knocked away by the last move when he unleashes lightning on the ground. "Hey?! That's not fair?! You copycat?!"

"I'd never thought you got that move..." Hakumen commented on Squall's moves which the latter replies.

"I know Raijin can absorb lightning because he can heal himself. I think this would do..."

Squall then unleashes Fire Barret at Raijin which he knocks him out in one hit and Seifer was horribly surprised to see how his rival had stronger than before as he continued to clash at Hakumen. Raijin then tries to attack Squall causing the match into a two-on-two. Squall soon dodges as he grab and pull his battle staff and hits him with a quick knee smash to his groin and Seifer was surprised to see his rival can take his opponent down without using his gunblade.

"Damn! Did you actually learnt it from Chicken-wuss?" Seifer noticed how Squall knocks Raijin out until the latter coldly tells his rival.

"Didn't you remember about the Garden War that you started? Perhaps, you don't know that the paratrooper you had sent to get rid of me inside of the Garden, I just hijacked it long enough to take him down in my own two hands and to rescue Rin from falling. To the point, that you're showing how incapable you had become..."

"Grrr!"

"Hmph, impressive... just like Ragna the Bloodedge, he could take them out with his own bare hands besides the sword he mainly wields." Hakumen was impressed about Squall's bearings as he commented about Seifer and Raijin. "These two does not stand a chance against us."

Squall casts Double onto himself and seeing the two are about to attack. Seifer loses his temper as he continued to clash at Hakumen as Raijin clutches his groin while pointing his staff at him.

"I'm going to pulverize you with my staff, ya know!" Raijin then attacks Squall head on when he tries to bash his face with his staff only for Squall to dodge and grab the staff in both hands. "What the!?"

"Nice try, Raijin..." Squall smirks as he pulls his battle staff and heavily knees him to his groin while knocking him with a punch in the face.

Seifer then unleashes his Devil Slice as Hakumen tries to deflect it with his elbow from his armor. To his horrible shock, Hakumen had no scratched on him as he defended himself with just an elbow.

"You're one hell of a swordsman..." Seifer became exhausted after seeing Hakumen was a tough opponent as Raijin gets up and seeing that his nose were bleeding and tries to attack Squall once again with another bash from his battle staff.

"You're gonna regret this, ya know!" Raijin yells angrily as he tried to bash his face with his battle staff only for Squall to dodge and grab the weapon. "Not again!"

"You asked for it!" Squall grunted coldly to Raijin as he pulls his battle staff once again and stuns him with a knee smash to his groin. He then pummels him with three punches followed by one uppercut and finally knocks him away with a right roundhouse kick. Seifer could not believe what he had seen as he angrily scowls at him.

"That was an unfair fight, Squall! You beat the hell out of Raijin with your own two fists rather than drawing your gunblade!"

Raijin stands up while clutching his groin and his nose continued to bleed heavily and both decided to defeat them.

"Looks like he nearly break my nose, ya know..."

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of both of you..."

As the two charge at both of them, Squall casts Stop on both due to the effects from the Double magic as both were quickly froze in time. Hakumen was surprised to see him using time magic.

"What kind a magic is this? And both were frozen in time?"

"I just casts them using Stop. Since I cast myself with Double magic, I can double casts two magics depending on my current stock." Squall answered as he tells Hakumen to defeat them quickly. "Now's your chance, Hakumen or that Stop magic will be wore off."

"Interesting..." Hakumen smirked to see what he did and unleashes his Distortion Drive which is the Empty Sky Form: Winter Reposte to defeat them both in a multiple hits as he unsheathes his blade, knocking them out.

"Wow, knocking them out with one single blow. That was powerful." Squall became amused to Hakumen's attack until he finally asked more about his moves. "What about the other moves you have, Hakumen?"

"You already had seen two of my moves when we fought that scientist who was possessed by Terumi. I also have reasons why I don't use the Empty Sky True Form: Judgment of the Sword, because that move will kill them outright. Imagine, if you're my opponent and unleashing this ability, it's going to bisect you many times in just one hit."

"It's just like my Lion Heart. But yours were bloody and barbaric..." Squall commented about how Hakumen had said to him as he goes to the unconscious Seifer and Raijin who had injuries due to Hakumen's powerful attack, he casts them both with Life. "Don't worry, they'll wake up soon. If some of us got knocked out, they will be revitalized with this magic or healing them with a Phoenix Down."

"I see..." Hakumen said knowingly about the healing magics they had been using.

"Maybe we should get back and help the others. They are already prepared for this dangerous fight we have."

"All right, we should get going." Hakumen decided to go with Squall as the two leave.

After both left the scene, both Raijin and Seifer wakes up and became weak after being revitalized as Fujin arrives to see them and remarking of their obnoxious acts.

"PATHETIC."

"Fujin, why do you remark us so bad, ya know?" Raijin said as Seifer gritted upon learning that he still lost to Hakumen.

"Damn that armor freak... he nailed us again and Squall assists him long enough to take me down."

At the Presidential Office, Laguna and General Caraway reunite with Martine the headmaster of Galbaldia Garden and informs them about the bad news regarding about the creatures being overrun in Deling City and the Dingo Desert was obliterated by the weapon.

"Oh my Hyne! How could she had done such a thing?" This is the same weapon used to destroy the inhabitants at the Island Closet to Hell."

"I saw that weapon since destroying these creatures on that island. According to my intel at the Galbadian D-District Prison, the inmates are trying to run from their lives because of the creature inside from that weapon."

"That was horrible... she's trying to obliterate the entire continent." General Caraway said upon learning of Izanami's true plan until one of the Estharian soldiers came to see them.

"President, sir... there was a woman who is waiting outside of the Presidential Palace."

Laguna knows the enemy was inside the city as he quickly rushed to face her. Both Martine and Caraway were upset upon learning of her presence. As Laguna came out, he finally faces Izanami who wears traditional clothes that resembles an empress.

"So you must be the one who leads this entire capital. I'm looking forward to see you..."

"You monster... you just killed many inhabitants down there and now you plan on killing millions of lives in our continent. You don't belong here."

"How rude...? I think this entire place shall be given a banquet of death." Izanami said in a calm tone as Rachel appears to confront her.

"It's you Rachel..."

"This place will be protected as long as you attempted to destroy the entire place, Hades."

"Fair not... I maybe planning to destroy this place. I think this will kill all of you." Izanami as she raises her hand as it glows in a light.

Both were surprised to see Izanami is able to do the lunar cry as monsters from the moon were summoned by her to overrun the entire city. Several monsters are able to appear from the Earth as well as throughout the city to cause rampage. Rachel finally learns that she uses the Time Distortion to create time warps so that the monsters from the Moon can enter.

"She uses the Time Distortion which enables her to warp these creatures here to cause rampage in your city."

"And these creatures were from the Moon."

"Now then, this place would turn into the city of oblivion! I shall depart, Rachel Alucard..." Izanami soon disappears in a black dimension as two large creatures similar to the Iguions are about to attack them.

"Look out!" Laguna rescues Rachel from the monster's attack as Kokonoe arrives and unleashes her Armanent No.11 Full Metal Heavy Weapon Exceed Accel to shoot many missiles towards the two creatures while decimating the other by electrocuting them in explosion. "Kokonoe..."

"Laguna, I think it's about time to clean up the house." Kokonoe smirks as she gave him his trademark machine gun as Laguna unleashes his Desperado Limit Break and throws a grenade and shoots the other with his machine gun, decimating it in explosion.

Laguna tells both Martine and General Caraway to stay inside by using sign language, which they agreed and Rachel decided to join the fray.

"Maybe I should deal with these creatures too."

At Dr. Odine's Laboratory, Zell had found Bullet who is tied up and alongside with him are Selphie and Irvine.

"It's you again..."

"I think I need your help, chick with a butt floss. I know you were resentful to half-breeds." Zell smirks as he frees Bullet which she corrects him.

"The name's Bullet. Don't try to say anything."

As soon as they get out of the lab, suddenly, one of the creatures similar to the Anacondaur tries to attack them only for Bullet to unleash her Astral Heat, Hard Kill Bringer as she smacks the monster followed by several smashes from her left gauntlet to set in flames and cause an explosion with her gauntlet transformed into a piston, defeating it.

"Wow... you got lots of flames on your gauntlets." Zell became amused to her ability which both were teamed up to fight off more creatures while Irvine and Selphie did the same as he shoots them with his Shot Limit Break while Selphie casts magic.

At the Presidential Palace, Squall and Hakumen arrive and it was overrun by creatures from the Moon which cause havoc the entire city. Therefore, Rinoa and Noel are trying to defend Ellone and her pet dog Angelo from one of the creatures resembling a Behemoth. Noel tries to shoot with Optic Barrel but it was dodged as they are about to be devoured. Squall eventually dispatched it with a single slash and trigger from his gunblade, defeating it quickly.

"Squall... where have you been?" Rinoa said worrying to her boyfriend glad he coldly sighs.

"I visited Hakumen at the streets until Seifer and Raijin came to attack him so I helped him."

"What on earth are those creatures? They're from the Moon." Ellone recognizes the creatures until he noticed another creature attempting to charge at them only for Hakumen to dispatched it with his Distortion Drive, Empty Sky Form: Summer Advance.

"That was a nice timing, Hakumen..."

"We had no time standing around and do nothing. We need to dispatch more creatures. It appears that the Imperator was behind this mess." Hakumen informs them to act which Squall realizes that Izanami was behind it.

"I can't believe that the goddess was behind all this..."

"I know my past self and the others are already fighting these creatures long enough. We must go..." Hakumen then goes to assist the others. Squall tells Ellone to stay at both Noel and Rinoa so that they have to find Laguna.

"Ellone, you'll be at Rinoa and Noel's back. I have to find my father and fast."

With that, Squall follows Hakumen while Rinoa, Noel and Ellone followed him and the entire city of Esthar is now overrun by creatures from the Moon.

* * *

**BGM: **

*Lust Sin (Jin's theme in BlazBlue)

*Timber Owls (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Bloodline (Jin/Ragna VS Izanami theme)

*Never Look Back (Final Fantasy VIII)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**Squall still remembers his duel with Seifer at the beginning of the game as well as in the Garden War.

**It was revealed about their stock with magic depending on the player controls them when they need to draw to any locations or from enemies in random battles.

*BlazBlue references:

**Hakumen soon reveals about how dangerous his Astral Heat in the game which why he didn't use it against stronger enemies.

*When Squall pummels Raijin in self-defense is the same beating as Irvine's from his 10-shot gag fic The Sharpshooter VS The Matchmaker but in an opposite direction. Although his pummeling is taken from Natalie from the 2003 film Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle.

*Fujin appears in her main outfit in Kingdom Hearts II.

*The creatures from the Moon resembling the monsters during random battles in the game.

*Rinoa wears her outfit from the Afterimages as the color scheme and her boots are from her main outfit.

*Noel now wears a sleeveless button shirt instead of the collared top she wears in her main outfit but without the tie on the collar.


	12. Nine's Magical Challenge

**Chapter 12: **_Nine's Magical Challenge_

Ragna and Jin fights off the monsters side by side which resembles a Torama. Ragna disperses them with both Hell's Fang and Gauntlet Hades while Jin freeze and smash them with his Yukianesa. Hibiki finally demonstrates his Drive Double Chase when he dispatches most of the creatures with his dual swords. One of the creatures tried to attack him and was saved by Quistis who uses her Blue Magic Limit Break Micro Missiles. Kagura and Bang destroy the creatures with their respective weapons and their Distortion Drives. Valkenhayn takes down most of the creatures and demonstrating the other Distortion Drives involving his wolf form. Meanwhile, Squall follows Hakumen until the creatures blocking their way. Squall lifts Noel and unleashing her Distortion Drive Zero-Gun: Thor on the creature resembling an Oilboyle with a massive explosion due to it's weakness while the other resemble a Ruby Dragon that breathes fire as everyone dodges the attack and Squall unleashes his Renzokuken Limit Break dealing eight slashes which is followed by his Rough Divide with a single jumping slash in explosion. Ellone ducks to avoid getting attacked as Rinoa uses her Combine Limit Break by unleashing Angelo Cannon to smash the creature in explosion and Noel makes an extra damage by unleashing her Distortion Drive Zero-Gun: Fenrir as her Bolverk forms into a bow gun shot with Nemesis Stabilizer, destroying it.

"Thanks, Noel..." Rinoa said thankfully.

"These creatures are too many of them..." Ellone said knowing of their presence as Squall looked at them while wielding his gunblade on one hand.

"That goddess really starting to piss me off."

As everyone is cleaning up the entire mess by destroying more creatures, Nine arrives to see the chaos and being angered for her master's complete mess.

"Looks like the entire city turns into a disaster which is filled with monsters. Seems like everyone is desperate to clean up this mess."

With that, Nine unleashes her magical powers by teleporting the creatures from the Moon back to where they belong using the teleportation magic. Both Ragna and Jin are struggling to fight but the creatures immediately disappeared. Kagura, Quistis, Hibiki and Bang noticed the creatures are disappearing without a trace. Bullet, Zell, Irvine and Selphie noticed they were disappearing as well while Laguna, Rachel and Kokonoe and see the creatures are disappearing in a white light.

"The creatures from the Moon... it disappeared." Laguna said in relief while wielding his machine gun and Kokonoe sees it was coming from her mother's.

"This is my mother's doing..."

Hakumen noticed Nine's presence when the creatures are immediately disappearing without a trace due to her teleportation magic as Squall, Rinoa, Noel and Ellone came to see him.

"What took you so long?"

"Just dealing most of the creatures, Hakumen." Squall shrugged when he asked him about it as they saw Nine. "Who is she? Is that what Dr. Odine was talking about, a witch?"

As everyone was gathered outside the Presidential Palace as both Martine and General Caraway were surprised to her appearance as Nine became disappointed to her master's actions.

"You finally came in time... but what did you do to the creatures?" Laguna asked which Nine responds in disappointment.

"These creatures you had fought, I put them back to where they came from the Moon. I've never thought my master is getting too far to mess this world."

"So this is the witch where Dr. Odine was saying and that's your mom?" Squall said surprisingly to her appearance which Kokonoe tells him.

"Yeah... she is..."

"This is the first time I've seen a witch who can unleash magic." Quistis said and Selphie replies.

"Yeah... it's the same as the sorceress."

"I've never seen you people from this world can even use magic to face these creatures and your own fighting abilities, I'm impressed. I've never seen sorceresses can even live this place too." Nine said noticing everyone in their world are being trained to use magic as she coldly informs Ragna because of his presence. "Since this is their world, Ragna. I won't tolerate you any further. I would act so hostile once we get back to our world where we came from."

"Darn it..."

"As you know, my master was wasting her time to enjoy this world to be destroyed at her hands. But that sorceress after she absorb her dust and taken her powers, she is slowly takes over her body little by little." Nine said in a calm tone and she warns them about Ultimecia. "You people seems to be the one who vanquish this sorceress long enough to end her charade. I think it's about time that I will cast my own powerful spell on all of you who can summon these beautiful creatures."

Nine casts her powerful Nullification spell on Squall and the group including Laguna, Kiros, Ward and everyone around in the continent in a flash of light so that they cannot lose their memories once they summoned the Guardian Forces when future students who will become powerful SeeD mercenaries.

"What spell is this?"

"It's a Nullification spell... This is a permanent spell enables you and all others who were train to use any magic or summoning these beautiful creatures without losing your memories. As one of the Ten Sages and as a powerful magician, I hate if all of you became amnesiac once you summon all of those." Nine answered in a neutral tone and she uses another spell where she is able to restore the entire city after being ruined by the creatures from the Moon.

Everyone is surprise by Nine's powerful magic as she is able to restore the entire city and she calmly commented.

"Well, this entire city is perfectly restored just like that seaside town on a small island."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you also restore Balamb Town?" Zell became ecstatic as Nine shrugs.

"Yeah... for the damage Izanami had done especially the beautiful city at night."

"She can also restore Deling City as well. I'm so relieved." General Caraway was impressed on her actions as Nine finally informs about how she created the first Nox Nyctores before the weapons being currently wield by others.

"The truth is, that the Nox Nyctores that some of you had currently wielded are created by me to destroy the Black Beast. The Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi is still wielded by Izanami long enough to destroy this world. It's my fault for putting Ragna and the others being transported with my teleportation magic in order to prevent Izanami from creating death upon others. Now is the time that I need to put her back to where we came from to prevent her from destroying it."

"In other words, we could team up to stop her. This will distract her long enough for you to teleport her back." Laguna said finally made a strategy.

"Actually, Izanami currently resides at the same ruined orphanage." Nine reveals the location as Squall and the group realized this is where they grew up and the same place where the Garden War takes place a year ago.

"So she was at the Centra continent. All right, we'll prepared for this last and final battle." Laguna said eagerly wants to end her reign of terror until Nine stops him.

"But before that, I'd like to test my powerful magic spells to someone who is naturally used powerful magic. There was a living sorceress who always stays with you."

"Mother, are you completely crazy? You're gonna fight a sorceress in here?" Kokonoe reacted angrily towards her mother until she looked at Rinoa who is protected by Squall as she pointed her index finger on her.

"To be honest, that woman who was protected by this guy is truly a sorceress. I think I'm gonna make things into an open challenge."

"I won't let you fight Rinoa into this?" Squall glared angrily while protecting Rinoa from Nine which she coldly comments on his actions.

"You're quite brave that you always protect her because you were her knight. Since you always rescue her so many times from any forms of danger. I think it's about time for you to be rescued from her."

Nine uses the bind spell that forms into seven rings and it binds Squall to immobilize him, much to everyone's horrible shock as he was taken hostage by her.

"Let our commander go, you witch!" Zell yelled angrily on her as Squall tries to get free from her binds but failed and Nine tells them.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt him. I just don't want him to interfere if I face your friend who is indeed a sorceress."

"Let him go...! He had nothing to do with this...!" Rinoa pleaded to let him go which Nine became disappointed to see her plead as she remarked her badly.

"I'll release him once I fight you. What kind of a sorceress who acts rebellious and being lived in a wealthy lifestyle? It's pathetic... Since I hate if this city was in ruins again, battling you outside would be enough."

Nine soon teleports them both outside of the city and both Laguna and General Caraway were horribly shock at her actions. Ragna was angrily annoyed after taking Squall hostage to force Rinoa to fight against Nine.

"What kind a spell he had done to my son?"

"That's the same bind spell I used on Hakumen but in my case, it has a lock by numbers. My mother's spell is purely magic." Kokonoe answered which Laguna sensed Squall's presence.

"She must be at the Great Plains of Esthar. I can sense where she takes them."

"We need to hurry up and find them. That bitch needs to be taken down..." Ragna gritted angrily as he goes off to find them while Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis followed him.

"Lord Kagura, do we have to follow them?"

"Hibiki, it's best you stay with Jin. Tsubaki you can come along with me..."

"Yes, Colonel Mutsuki..."

"Seems like Nine was trying to test that girl. I wouldn't expect she uses the young lad as a hostage to make her force to fight her in her open challenge." Valkenhayn commented which Hakumen replies.

"She wanted to test that girl's magical powers. Because their world had already made a war done by the sorceresses themselves."

At the Great Plains of Esthar, Nine finally readied her fighting stance while Squall remains immobilized from her bind spell as he thought.

_How come I'm the person who always getting involved in the girls' catfights? Now that I'm helpless to see Rinoa to battle her like this._

"All right, lady heiress... I'd like to test your magical powers. Sorceresses like yourself are natural to cast any forms of magic. Now, you better show me what you got."

"Rin, don't worry about me... you have to show yourself how powerful you are as a sorceress. I can't protect you right now, if this binds still hold on me." Squall instructs Rinoa to fight Nine and not to worry about him which she became saddened to see him getting hostage by her.

"You left me with no choice... you took my boyfriend hostage just to test my powers as a sorceress. You don't know exactly how scary when I have these sorceress powers."

Rinoa then goes in her fighting stance, wanting to save Squall from Nine's grasp and became impressed to her actions.

"Now that you showed your seriousness in fighting. Let's get this battle started, shall we..."

With that, the magical battle between them begins.

* * *

**BGM: **

*Under Heaven Destruction (Ragna VS Jin theme in BlazBlue)

*Never Look Back (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Pinky Promise (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Premonition (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Walpurgisnacht (Nine's theme in BlazBlue)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**For the first time Rinoa now unleashing her Combine Limit Break as she unleashes Angelo Cannon as her initial attack on the game.

**Squall's Rough Divide in the original game now resembling the color scheme from his Blasting Zone.

**Nine notices Squall's overprotective nature to Rinoa which refers to their appearances in the original game where he rescues Rinoa from any danger along with his party.

**Nine also criticizes Rinoa for being wealthy due to her upper class status in the original game and also calls her being a lady heiress.

*BlazBlue references:

**The bind spell Nine uses is similar to her daughter's own bind spell on Hakumen in Calamity Trigger.

**When she restores the entire city, Nine also uses rare spells similar to the teleportation magic spells that she utilizes in the game.

*Since Nine is the antagonist in BlazBlue: Centralfiction, she portrays in the fic as a neutral character which she assisted the characters in Final Fantasy VIII and remained antagonistic to the BlazBlue characters including her daughter Kokonoe. At one point, she acts antagonistic to Rinoa when she likes to test her powers as a sorceress.

*When Nine immobilizes Squall with a bind spell which forces Rinoa to fight in her open challenge alluded in one of Sebastian Jones' secret scenes in the Is it Love? games where Ka-Ata-Killa's spirit immobilizes Sebastian with her chains to force the player to battle her using telekinesis in retrieving the Mirror of Truth.

*When Nine decides to test Rinoa's powers as a sorceress in her own open challenge, she referencing the open challenge held by Seth Rollins in WWE and Jon Moxley (formerly known as Dean Ambrose) in AEW.


	13. Strange Magic Love

**Chapter 13: **_Strange Magic Love_

At the Esthar City Airstation, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Ragna, Noel, Kagura, Tsubaki, Laguna and Kokonoe are rush through the Ragnarok airship in order to find and locate Nine who teleports both Squall and Rinoa at the Great Plains of Esthar. Makoto sees them as she decided to come with them as they take flight. Ragna wanted to battle Nine for her actions only to be calmed down by Kagura. Quistis was surprised when she casts a powerful spell on everyone with a Nullification spell.

"I've never seen she casts all of us with a powerful magic spell. Does that mean that she can summon a GF like us?"

"Perhaps, you young ones would even know why she decided to cast this spell on you and all others." Valkenhayn appears by teleportation as he finally informs them about Nine's Nullification spell. "Knowing that all of you can cast magic and summoning just like her and she does not want all of you to lose your memories like amnesia."

"I see..." Quistis finally understands her actions as Valkenhayn reveals to them.

"In fact, that Nine is able to summon the Hi no Kagutsuchi."

Everyone is shocked when Valkenhayn reveals that Nine can summon like the others which he tells them in a gentle tone.

"The Hi no Kagutsuchi serves as the extension of Nine's powers. Not just all of you can summon the creatures from your world. This weapon can summon it's limbs to attack her enemies and it could blasts with a powerful stream of fire from it's mouth and devours anyone by forming the burning cage within it."

"It's just like we summoned both the Ifrit and the Phoenix." Quistis commented about the Hi no Kagutsuchi.

"I just hoped Squall was okay. That witch was a tricky person." Irvine said in a worry.

At the Great Plains of Esthar, Rinoa was hesitant to fight Nine as Squall watches them knowing the magic battle will be deadly.

"What's the matter, lady heiress? Where is your seriousness now?" Nine said in a serious tone until she mocks her. "Oh I get it, you look jealous at something, haven't you?"

"That's not the current issue here?" Rinoa scowled at her which Nine giggles at her angry reaction while she pointed out her cleavage.

"What's with your angry reaction? You're jealous because of my bigger boobs."

"!"

_Oh no! Not that dirty topic again...! I'd rather keep my mouth shut if they keep saying about this._

"I'm known as "Busty Witch Nine", I'd never thought that sorceresses in your world could even show off their cleavage like mine." Nine remarked about the sorceress' dress sense until she decided to face her as she forms flames on both of her hands. "All right, no more mockery. Let's see if you can dodge all of my powerful spells that I unleashed."

Nine unleashes flames on the ground in different positions as Rinoa dodges the attacks as she blows her with frost breath which she avoids as she teleports to ambush her with a brief tidal wave. Squall was surprised to see her magic is different than theirs whenever she casts most of them as he thought while watching their catfight.

_So that's why she was a very powerful witch. She is able to quick cast any forms of magical elements. Not just we had taught to use Para-Magic at Balamb Garden._

Nine then unleashes her Emerald of Emnity which is similar to the Tornado magic only for Rinoa to repel it with Thundaga which is collided in explosion. Nine then jumps and plants a seed unleashing her Morganite of Malice to attack her from the ground only for her to disperse it with Firaga.

"Not bad... just because you can summon beautiful creatures here in this world. Because mine I can summon the Hi no Kagutsuchi." Nine became impressed to see her repelling her spells.

"Protect myself from any magic, Carbuncle!" Rinoa summons the GF Carbuncle which surprises Nine as the small creature appears from the ground and unleashing Ruby Light to put her in a Reflect state.

"It's pretty cute to see that creature. Perhaps, I could break it with this." Nine soon casts the Amethyst of Annihilation to blast the Reflect status but was deflected back into her. "Ughhh! Pretty clever indeed..."

Both then soon clashed more with their magic as she finally utilizes the Hi no Kagutsuchi to smash Rinoa with Crimson Raider as she blocks it with her Blaster Edge while almost knocked her away. She then hits her with Harpy Shoot to retaliate only for Nine to deflect with another Crimson Raider and unleashing her Distortion Drive which is the Flaming Punisher. Rinoa tries to hold on with that move but was knocked away, breaking her Reflect status.

"Rin!" Squall yells to call Rinoa's name in anguish.

"Wow... My Flame Punisher was enough to break her barrier." Nine said getting amused from the outcome of their battle.

"Ughh! You maybe a strong witch...! I'm not going to lose this fight!" Rinoa tried to stand up and not giving up the fight and Nine became calm to see her being desperate.

"You really are desperate..."

Nine then unleashes another Distortion Drive which is the Azurite Inferno as she immediately kicks Rinoa and crucifies her and fire magical dark orbs at her. Suddenly, a white light has formed which frees her from getting crucified and Rinoa unleashes her Angel Wing Limit Break.

"I will not lose to someone who is powerful enough to face me."

"So this is your true form as a sorceress. Now that's what I called a real magic duel." Nine smirks to see in her Angel Wing state.

"This is for my beloved!" Rinoa then unleashing Meltdown at Nine which she deflects it with her magic and both clash each other with magic once again. Nine looked at her eyes and seeing her and Squall are truly in love with each other, reminding her love for her husband Jubei until Rinoa casts Apocalypse, knocking her out.

Rinoa panted in exhaustion as her Angel Wing state finally wore off as Nine stands up knowing that she has a very powerful spell had inflicted on her and she calmly faces her.

"Let's called it a day... Our fight ends up in a draw."

"But I don't understand..." Rinoa said became confused on Nine's actions as she states.

"I wouldn't expect they have very powerful spells that you can utilize in your world."

"..."

"When I looked at your eyes..." Nine said as she looked at Squall who is still binded from her spell. "I'd say that you care so much about this guy."

Nine eventually releases Squall from her bind spell by snapping her fingers which makes him fell into the ground. Rinoa was glad that he was all right.

"You mean that you allowed yourself to get hit just by looking at my eyes." Rinoa said about Nine getting distracted as she replies while reminiscing her love for Jubei.

"You know if I keep seeing you and that guy. Kinda reminds me about my deepest love for my darling. He even called me crazy because I'm a very attractive person."

"..."

"You two had to prepare yourselves... I'd rather go back here once you had already made your final strategy to defeat Izanami." Nine said as she disappears in a black dimension. Rinoa watched her disappear and became happy that their fight ends in a draw as Squall finally stands up after getting freed from her bind spell and immediately comes to her side.

"I'm glad that I fought her in a draw. Did you see-?" Rinoa smiled happily until Squall romantically hugged her in relief.

"I'm glad that you're all right, Rin. I was worried when I see you getting knocked out. I hate if you get killed by her."

Squall then casts Cura on Rinoa because of the minor injuries sustained at her battle against Nine and she hugged him emotionally.

"I'm so happy that you're okay."

"HEEEEYYYY!" Ragna shouts on both of them as they heard his voice alongside with him is Laguna, Noel, Makoto, Irvine, Kokonoe and Tsubaki.

"Dad, and all of you..."

"Where's Nine...?" Laguna asked as Rinoa tells him.

"She disappeared after she frees Squall from getting immobilized. She even told us about her deepest love after she saw both of us."

"Deepest Love? Does she mean about my master Jubei?"

"Wait, you mean to say that this witch is interested over the talking cat?" Squall became confused for a moment Ragna mentions about Jubei as Kokonoe laughs at his confused look.

"Um, Squall... do you remember that I tell the story about my life and origins. Surely, both my mother Konoe and my father Jubei are my parents and their relationship is pretty weird if you know what I mean. That's why I'm their daughter and a beastkin being half-human and a half-cat, hahaha."

"Oh my Hyne! I-I guess I'm about to sit down!" Squall exclaimed scarily and being horrified after learning of Kokonoe's parents and their weird relationship.

Back at Esthar City, both Martine and General Caraway agreed to make an alliance with Laguna as he allows Dr. Odine to remove the cloak system within the entire city since it was damaged at Izanami's rampage. Kagura would gladly accepts Laguna's request to lead the Estharian soldiers while Jin will handle the Galbadian soldiers. Therefore, Squall would lead Balamb Garden knowing that this final battle would be extremely dangerous and also observes his comrades such as both Zell and Selphie to encourage their respective groups to keep fighting. At the Training Center, Ragna and Celica looked to see the entire facility.

"Ragna, I'm going to fight too. This is the moment we can finally get back to where we came from."

"Yeah... I've never seen Squall and the others could even train to kill some creatures in this facility. It's just like how my master would even retrain me." Ragna said until he was surprised to see Celica releases her automaton weapon which is Automatic Doll: Minerva and wanted to practice in how to fight against the enemy.

"Ragna... is it all right if you can lure something? I'd like to practice Minerva to fight."

"Seriously? Me? Uhm... I really don't know if I can lure some creatures around. But according to Squall that there was a dinosaur also lurks around the facility." Ragna said as he wields his Blood-Scythe.

"That's okay..."

At the streets, Jin looked on the entire ocean and Tsubaki appears in her casual attire knowing that he was worried about their current lives on their world.

"I guess you missed your days in the Military Academy, Jin."

"Yeah... I was an upperclassman back and I'm always hostile to Noel Vermillion. When we arrived into their world and learning about Squall's current occupation on their military academy, I felt a little jealous because I would think that I was outranked by him. But I realized that their world is completely different than ours."

"You know Jin... Noel once told me something." Tsubaki smiled which he looked at her nicely.

"What is it?"

"When these people got transported to our world, Noel and Makoto actually thinks of Squall is you, Jin."

"Huh? What!?"

"Mainly because Squall has a similar behavior as you, Jin. Being cold, aloof and always shows how cool you became. The only difference between you and him are just your occupation." Tsubaki said as she giggles and Jin gave her a hearty laugh.

"Those two never changed... But I completely understand him a lot. Being in the military position was really hard and you will be involved in other political affairs. I think if we get back to our world when the current Imperator leads us, I think I would ended up just like him."

"Jin... listen. I may fight by your side and wielding the Izayoi. I might transform as her so that I can fight without losing my sight. I'm glad that this General allows you to command the blue army."

"When I looked at the Galbadian army, they were just like from the Librarium. Now that make sense..." Jin said smirking to Tsubaki.

"I guess you're gonna command the blue army, Jinny." Kagura arrives to see them and Jin became annoyed from calling that nickname.

"Stop calling me that..."

"Colonel Mutsuki, what just happened?" Tsubaki asked and Kagura tells them.

"Squall is gonna lead his soldiers on that floating Garden. Ragna, Noel and Celica is with them. I'm gonna lead the Estharian soldiers after the President of Esthar allows me to command their soldiers."

"He sure is serious..." Jin remarked about Laguna's actions as Kagura commented on his current occupation.

"Right now, he's becoming a martial President who will fight for his people and willing to risk his life for everyone."

At the single room of the Dormitory, Squall sits on his bed as he carries a long and simpler Griever necklace. He looked at the necklace, remembering of what Kokonoe just told him.

* * *

**Flashback:**

At Dr. Odine's Laboratory, Squall visits to see Kokonoe and to his surprise, she was fixing Iron Tager for his maintenance and Dr. Odine watch her. He was impressed as how she was fixing him up.

"I can't believe you can fix the big guy up."

Kokonoe looked at him in a smirk and she has finally done fixing him as she sensed that he's going back to Balamb Garden as she commented.

"I know you're going back to that Garden place."

"I see, everyone is getting ready at the Ragnarok airship." Dr. Odine said knowing of their departure.

"So what brings you here at the laboratory, young man." Tager asked him which Squall replies in a calm tone.

"To be honest, I came all the way to get my Griever necklace."

Kokonoe smiles when he was looking for his necklace as she goes off to get it.

"Oh, that's the silver necklace that Kokonoe was fixing. But, what just happened?" Tager recognizes the necklace as Squall tells him.

"It was cut off by the laser beam that Noel executes as a Murakumo Unit when she and Rinoa had spar together at the Balamb Garden Training Center. That laser beams are extremely dangerous."

"I see... that necklace looks very precious to you, is it?" Tager smiled calmly as Kokonoe arrives and she gave him his necklace.

"Like I told you, Squall. Your necklace needs some upgrade. Unlike the original necklace that you wore which is a loose silver chain, this necklace is now long and simple. It's like you wore a single dog tag necklace."

Squall eventually wears the necklace and he thanked her for fixing it.

"Thank you so much... It was different than my original one. At least my Griever pendant is fine."

"That's the last time that I'm gonna fix that necklace. Once this fight is over, we can finally get back to our world by the warp transmission device." Kokonoe said nicely to him as she tells Iron Tager. "Tager, now it's the time that you can demonstrate more of your powerful abilities."

"You mean the big guy can even take down his opponents?" Squall commented as Tager tells him.

"Apparently, Kokonoe didn't used me back on beating most creatures who wrecked havoc in this city. Because my brute strength and it's powerful electromagnetism can put everyone down. Unfortunately, if I used all of my strength, it can also damage the entire city. Now's the right time that I can use it for the deadly battle, You'll see..."

"Just look after my dad, all right. I know he's a good strategist when it comes to a real battle. I had something to do at Balamb Garden to prepare everyone for this deadly fight. One last thing, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

As Squall secretly whispers to her about the two silver rings she needs to craft for them and leaves back to his comrades who were waiting for him at the Esthar Airstation, Kokonoe agrees to look after his father Laguna and his request.

**Flashback over:**

* * *

Squall smiles when Kokonoe had managed to fixed his necklace as he thought when he finally wears it.

_Everything is ready... Tomorrow, they will be unified to battle the goddess and this will be a deadly showdown and this ends her terrorism once and for all._

With that, Squall stands up and leave his room to find Rinoa.

* * *

**BGM:**

*Fithos, Lusec, Wecos, Vinosec (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Walpurgisnacht (Nine's theme in BlazBlue)

*Love Grows (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Lakeside (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Hollow (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Trust me (Final Fantasy VIII)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**When Rinoa casts her offensive magic, it was junctioned to her Blaster Edge depending on the player to junction her spells in the game.

**Quistis mentions both Ifrit and Phoenix GFs when Valkenhayn reveals about the Hi no Kagutsuchi as the two summons utilizes fire elemental powers.

**When Nine casts a tidal wave at Rinoa during their battle, it resembles the magic Waterga as in the original game, they utilize Water magic.

**Ragna mentions about the dinosaur at the facility as he refers about the monster T-Rexaur which Squall and his party had fought in the original game.

*Nine finally demonstrates her fighting style in Centralfiction and her appearance in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle.

*When Rinoa unleashes her Angel Wing Limit Break, it's the same function in her playable appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT.

*For the first time, the Final Fantasy VIII characters learn about Kokonoe's parentage between a human and a cat.

*It was revealed that Iron Tager was not used to battle the creatures from the Moon due to his massive size and strength and Kokonoe decided to use him at the final battle.

*Squall now wears the Griever necklace from his appearance at the Dissidia series in the last part of this chapter.

*Kokonoe is now seen without her Kaka jacket which it was seen in her anime appearance in BlazBlue: Alter Memory.

*The title of the chapter is a parody on the movie "Eat Pray Love"


	14. Memoirs of the Family

**A/N:** This next chapter where it focuses more on Squall and Rinoa and their responsibilities within their currrent relationship and this time Nine reunites with her sister Celica before the battle against Izanami. Here is the fourteenth chapter of my fic.

**Chapter 14:** _Memoirs of the Family_

As he gets out of the Dormitory, he encounters Ragna who is tired and exhausted while leaning through the walls after he let Celica to fight off the creatures at the Balamb Garden Training Center.

"Are you okay, Ragna? Seems like you were exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Ragna answered and he finally asks. "So, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Rinoa, Ragna." Squall answered which Ragna happily smirks.

"You were a lucky guy after all. Unlike me, when I get clobbered by so many women if you have to wear a specialized glasses."

"Maybe if you can rest up at my room, Ragna. You know loitering is not allowed." Squall said noticing of Ragna was loitering outside as he eagerly delighted.

"Really? You're gonna lent your room for me, that was great."

"But listen, we always made our respective rooms clean. So don't try to mess anything." Squall said telling him as Ragna agrees to his words.

"Oh okay. Man, I'm glad that I can finally rest up."

"One more thing, don't ever touch that box case. I know you were very intrigued when you like to touch the blade from my Lion Heart. This is what I put my Revolver inside of that case." Squall normally informs Ragna never to touch the box case where it was kept on his room which he simply agrees.

"All right... I'm not gonna touch it."

At the balcony, Rinoa looked on to see the sunset in the middle of the ocean. She feels the ocean breeze and the strong winds are waving on her hair. Squall manages to find her and he hugged her at the back which surprises her.

"I didn't expect you were here."

"Seems like you love to watch the sunset, Rin."

"Squall..."

Both then noticed their headmaster Cid was there and seeing their current relationship. He remembers the time that he marries Edea before Ultimecia's powers had been passed onto her.

"Headmaster, sir... Uhm... we haven't done anything..."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for breaking the Garden rules. It reminds me as how me and Edea get married when you and this young lady were having. But that was a very long time ago."

"Oh..."

"Well you see... It's not just about your role as commander of the Garden. But as a sorceress knight, it was his duty to protect the sorceress. I just don't wanted the same thing happened when me and Edea got separated. That's when Balamb Garden was already been established." Cid said finally gives Squall some advices as a sorceress knight.

"Headmaster, how come you know the concept of romance?" Squall asked wanting to know about the concept of romance which Cid gave him a hearty laugh.

"Haha... It was normal for a man like me when it comes to romance. The truth is, Edea is just like the young lady you had been in love with. She passed her powers by an unknown Sorceress and was followed by Ultimecia. Marriage was also great too until our decisions soon changed when you and the all others are now trained to become SeeDs in order to kill a powerful Sorceress. But now our world is now in a deeper peril because of the Goddess who enjoys death and destruction."

"I'm so happy that you like our relationship." Rinoa smiled to the headmaster which he allows Squall to have Rinoa to stay with him while he gave him some more advice.

"The most important thing, not just to protect the sorceress as a knight. You can also protect your loved ones and your comrades by putting your life on the line. It is your responsibility to protect everybody from any catastrophe. Edea also told me to inform you to look after this young lady since she likes to come along with you."

After Cid gave him some advice, Rinoa goes to the Fisherman's Horizon while Squall is with her and he looked at the classroom to see Quistis and her fan club Trepies. He remembers the time when some of his classmates are joining on her fan club especially getting challenged by one of them to a game of Triple Triad as he thought.

_I remember that game. That's when my dad and I played a game of cards on the Presidential Palace. That's when I don't speak too much about him even if his war buddies would make fun over my real parents and I always called his real name Laguna because of his dream world that me and my comrades just had. I got a little frustrated when I lost the game because I realized that he was pretty good on cards. I almost forgot that once we vanquished Ultimecia at her castle, he told me that we got a lot to talk about. I guess that I was lucky that I resembled my mom than my dad. I also beat him on the second round of the card game knowing that this is how I started my connection with him as a real family._

"Squall... I'm waiting." Rinoa calls him as he paused to see her and he calmly apologizes.

"Oh, sorry... Rin. I just remembered something that's all."

Both walked through the Fisherman's Horizon and through it's bridge until they take camp at the entrance to the Great Salt Lake at night. Rinoa was surprised to see him grilling some T-Rexaur steaks with the use of salt and pepper after he recently kill a monster who come across them after they passed through the seaside train station.

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"Oh, that... I've learned it from the cafeteria lady. Every meals at the cafeteria, they always serve us some food which was listed on the menu. That's when other students who traveled at the Balamb Garden Training Center to slain the creatures living there as part of the combat training." Squall answered and he delightfully tells her. "Maybe, I can teach you a little. Besides, you're a woman and they're the ones to cook for them."

"I'd love to..." Rinoa gladly agrees with him.

After they ate some dinner, Rinoa was chilling in cold because of the weather only for Squall to put the blanket to cover themselves to make them warm while they looked at the camp fire. It was the first time Rinoa sees the entrance of the Great Salt Lake when they arrived.

"I don't get it, why the lake was dried up? I even see fossils in there."

"That's when you're still comatose, Rin. Apparently, this lake was once in a natural state until it was dried up in our time. That's when I carried you on my back when we reached through Esthar City until we found out that the city is concealed with their camouflage system." Squall stated as Rinoa wants to know why he kept seeing the classroom when they are about leave the Garden.

"Umm, you keep looking at the classroom. What did you see?"

"It was Quistis, Rin. She was challenging one of her fan club members in a card game. I just remembered something about what headmaster Cid just gave us the special task in Esthar City." Squall answered and he reminisced about how he was connected to his father Laguna. "I'm just like you, not knowing what my real parents were and being rebellious to him and I challenged him to a card game."

"Really?"

"It's complicated... our fathers are pretty good in playing cards. I learned to play that from Quistis when she visited to my room at the dorms. She even told me that I was destined to challenge her in the card game because she was one of the members of the Card club." Squall said nicely as Rinoa likes to learn from him.

"Just like you teach me how to use your weapon, Squall. Is it okay if you teach me how to play cards?"

"Well, sure... I always bring those cards if I'm not fighting." Squall agrees to teach her until he changes his mind. "But right now, I had to clear things in my mind to protect our world and our lives are already on the line."

"By the way, are you going to fight the Goddess?" Rinoa asked him about defeating Izanami as Squall replies.

"Not just me... I would be sided with Ragna, Hakumen and that witch who binds me earlier. My dad says that this witch can help all of us despite of what happened to me. I realized that her spells are different than ours."

Rinoa gave him comfort knowing that he was stressful after their discussions at Esthar City and she finally tells him.

"You know Squall... my father just told me something that you're going to protect me. Just like how your Matron tells you to do."

"Yeah..." Squall replies in a icy tone until he gazes at her differently.

"Why do you keep looking at me like this?"

"Because I love you, Rin." Squall said admitting his gaze upon her as he gets close to her. "I always looking at your beautiful face. Just like I rescued you at the Sorceress Memorial."

"You're getting so close to me." Rinoa smiled as the two finally kissed while warming themselves in a camp fire.

Moments later, the two are now seen inside the tent where both of their naked bodies are in sillouette and the close up of their face are shown, gazing each other. Because of their closeness, the two unbreak their gaze and they passionately kiss as they consummate their relationship.

At Fisherman's Horizon, Celica was looking for Ragna but not knowing that Squall lent Ragna his room to rest at the Dormitory and because of this, she had no sense of direction of where she is going.

"Ragna! Where are you, Ragna!" Celica tries to call Ragna's name until she heard a voice.

"Aww... Celica dear... I've never thought you were here."

Nine appears in a black dimension and reuniting with her younger sister as she happily hugs her showing her doting side.

"Sis... I'm glad to see you again... Haha, hey... that tickles."

"Please, don't ever try to leave me again." Nine said in her soft tone until someone came in.

"Sis..."

"Not to worry, Celica dear... I promise we're not going to be separated. I'm sure that you were at this guy's side." Nine said as she refers the man was Squall as Celica smiles.

"Of course..."

As Nine disappears once more, she was encountered by Noel who actually found her getting lost at the Garden.

"What are you doing outside, Celica? Ragna was in the dormitory?"

"What!? A Dormitory?!"

"Haha... You're gonna get lost if you go off like that, Celica." Noel giggled happily as she tells him. "Selphie gave us some room to sleep and it was already late."

"I'll go with you, Noel." Celica smiled as she goes with Noel.

At Edea's Orphanage, Izanami observes most of the inhabitants from their continent and seeing the people who lives this place are ready to fight as she said to herself.

"It seems that most people living in this continent are trying to stop me from my plans and the foul beast was with them. I'll call upon the beast once they are about to put up the fight against me. Now come out... my underlings!"

Izanami summons the creatures resemble the Slappers and their uniforms similar to the dead NOL soldiers and was created by their subconscious. Knowingly that the two governments and Balamb Garden are united to battle against her. Once she was done, her body begins to suffer once again knowing that Ultimecia was trying to take over her body.

"Not you again, you fowl woman...!"

Izanami tries to regain control of her body and succeeds and became confident to see the creatures at her control. She evilly smirks because of her plan but not knowing that Phantom had finally join forces against her.

Back inside of the tent at the entrance to the Great Salt Lake, both Squall and Rinoa are now seen in their sleeping clothes after they made love with each other and the lights are finally off and he gazes at her beautiful face when she was asleep as he thought.

_Gladly, we put our sleeping clothes on after we made love. I'm not getting used to the cold, I already gotten sick after I catch some cold. But it was a magnificent night for the both of us._

Because of his lack of sleep, he thinks about saving the world from destruction and knowing that Rinoa is able to protect and heal everyone from her sorceress powers. Knowing the battle would be extremely dangerous as he mumbled.

"Rin, no matter what happens between us. We have to risk our lives to protect everyone as well as defeating the goddess. You're the sorceress and I'm your knight and that's what we're gonna do. This battle is for all of us."

With that, he finally falls asleep getting close to her when she sleeps.

* * *

**BGM:**

*Fisherman's Horizon (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Love Grows (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Hollow (BlazBlue Story Theme)

*Stardust Memory (BlazBlue Story Theme)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**The mini game Triple Triad was mentioned through the entire chapter as Squall calls this game as the card game.

**Squall still remembers as how Quistis challenged him in the card game within the Card Club on the original game.

**Both Laguna and General Caraway are mentioned by Squall due to their expertise in playing the card game.

**The creatures summoned by Izanami bears a strong resemblance to the Sleepers only their uniforms and their hockey stick are replaced by military uniforms with halberds.

*BlazBlue references:

**Ragna also mentions about the Spectacles of Eros which involves him in the gag reels where he was clobbered by many women because of the effects with the exception of Celica and Rachel.

**This shows Celica's bad sense of direction which is also shared by her older sister Nine.

**Both Mercury sisters' reunion referring to their appearances at the Cross Tag Battle when they teamed up together.

*This is the only time Cid Kramer gives Squall some advice regarding their roles as a sorceress knight as well as accepting their romantic relationship.

*This chapter also reveals the connection between Squall and Laguna which it was not seen on my fic "The SeeDs and The BlazBlue" where Squall challenges Laguna into a card game that resulted both to have a draw. Although, Laguna was the one carrying the Squall card on the original game.

*Some romantic scenes between Squall and Rinoa are taken from the secret scenes of Sebastian Jones within his main story route.

*Izanami's eyes became rose gold due to Ultimecia's possession but reverted back to red when she successfully regained control of her body.


	15. War Games: An Endless Waltz

**A/N: **This next chapter is just how the original game has made based on Star Wars, but this time it is based on The Avengers: Endgame. This time other BlazBlue characters such as Iron Tager, Kokonoe, Bang and Hibiki are going to show more of their moves and both Raijin and Fujin besides their current Limit Breaks they had in the game. The first time Squall and Ragna are about to battle against the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi within Izanami's control. The Magic in Final Fantasy VIII is now added with more powerful spells such as Firaja, Thundaja, Blizzaja, Protectja, Hastega and Shellja. Here is the fifteenth chapter of BlazBlue's Last Fantasy.

**Chapter 15: **_War Games: An Endless Waltz_

The next day, both Squall and Rinoa returns back to Balamb Garden after both discussed about their current roles and to support everyone in the final battle. Rinoa reunites with Ragna, Noel, Celica, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis at the hallway.

"Hey, Rinoa... where's Squall?"

"He's at the bridge." Rinoa answered as Zell wants to know about their discussions.

"What discussions you had with Squall yesterday?"

"He says that I'll support everyone with my sorceress magic. Because I'm a sorceress, it was natural for me to use magic." Rinoa answered as Angelo came to see her. "At least, I could use my dog just for the time being."

"Listen, everyone... this Garden will be moved to the Centra continent that's when we prevailed against Galbadia Garden when Seifer had previously lead the G-Armies to attack us on the Garden War last year. This time, both continents between Galbadia and Esthar are now unified and includes us to battle against a very powerful Goddess named Izanami who enjoys death and destruction. We can't let everyone deserve to be killed in her own two hands. Because we're gonna put an end to her misery. Zell and Selphie's units are gonna ride at the Ragnarok airship while me, Quistis and Irvine's units will be deployed once we arrived on that island."

Everyone is ready to fight as Zell and Selphie went off to go with their own units to be prepared as Selphie was piloting the Ragnarok airship. At the bridge, Squall is now seen in his updated main outfit and he remembers about his father's strategy before his departure back to Balamb Garden.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"What is the strategy, dad? I saw you talk to that witch who took me as a hostage."

"The strategy is simple, Squall. We're gonna lead to fight everyone against those creatures and according to her, the Goddess is able to create them using of their subconscious. Do you remember these monsters are lurking around in the hockey ring?"

"You mean the Sleepers?" Squall recognizes the creatures that lurk at the Galbadia Garden during the Garden War as Laguna tells him.

"Yeah, these Sleepers had their own resemblance but in a military motif. I enlisted you, Ragna and that silver armor guy to confront the Goddess and to fight that nasty weapon that she carries. I let the man you had kicked his butt to lead the Estharian soldiers to sweep up their mess."

"In other words, me, Ragna and Hakumen are gonna battle the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi as well as Izanami herself."

"That's right... I maybe a President of this Esthar nation. But this is the last time, I would take my mantle once again by wielding any firearms and my machine gun." Laguna said getting confident to fight and giving his son some last advice. "You're a grown man, Squall. Now is the right time to use your leadership duties at the Garden."

"It's pretty strange... That's the only time you can even fight them all. Since me and my comrades had those dreams about you fighting with your war buddies." Squall commented on his father's actions.

"That's settles it... because not just the floating Garden that can move from the Centra continent. Because we had many battle war ships are going to be deployed very soon." Laguna smirked nicely as he tells his son. "The best thing to do is not giving up hope."

**Flashback over:**

* * *

Squall remembers the time he rode a battle ship leads to Dollet during the SeeD exam when they infiltrate the town, battling against his rival Seifer during the Garden War and infiltrating the Lunatic Pandora where to rescue Ellone and Rinoa who is junctioned at Adel's body as he thought.

_This fight is going to be very deadly. I already told Jin to look after Seifer and his posse after they caused some trouble because of Hakumen. For some reason, my dad allows Kagura to lead the Estharian soldiers. Anyway, these guys are also trained in the Military Academy like we are and we have to work together as a team._

As soon as Balamb Garden reaches through the island. Many battle war ships arrive and everyone looked to see Laguna's group and the other being Jin alongside Tsubaki, Makoto, Bullet, Hibiki, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin. Rachel teleports alongside Valkenhayn and the weather changed into a dark cloudy sky.

"Looks like it was all done by Hades."

Squall and everyone from Balamb Garden arrive along with Irvine and Rinoa, ready to battle while Jin came along with the G-Army when Seifer arrogantly smirks at his rival who ignores him and the Estharian soldiers led by Kagura who now wields his black rectangular Zweihander as Iron Tager comes to his side and Laguna now wears an updated primary outfit. Ragna was impressed to see Jin had done it and Noel does the same. Squall then allows Rinoa to unleash her Angel Wing Limit Break to put everyone in a Protect state using Protectja which is soon followed by switching into her Combine Limit Break by unleashing Invincible Moon when she threw a dog biscuit to Angelo and forms into a shining moonlight to put all of them into invincible status.

"AAHHH! My body! My body is see-through and crap?! What's going on?!" Ragna horribly screamed in panic when he was in the invincible state as Squall tells him.

"Don't be afraid, Ragna. We were in the invincible status that also applies if you use either Hero or Holy War items. Rin and I just discussed this after we had a camping trip together knowing this battle would become extremely deadly."

"..."

"It's not gonna hit you any physical and magical attacks. But it can heal you with healing magics. This status will be wore off in just a few seconds."

"I see then... in that case. We're gonna rip these guys apart without getting hurt." Ragna smirked happily until the creatures arrive in the scene as Squall readied his gunblade in one hand while Jin also readied his Yukianesa and Laguna with his trademark machine gun.

"It looks like she already came prepared." Bang realizes Izanami's actions and Kokonoe became disappointed to see them while wielding her deadly inventions.

"My mom is a very good spy to show off these bitches.

"Everyone ready!"

As everyone is ready to fight as Squall, Jin, and Kagura commences the battle.

"On your mark... CHARGE!"

Everyone finally charges to fight off most of the creature resembling the Sleepers and the war is on. They fight most of the Sleepers with their weapons as Ragna dispatches them one by one while Jin freezes some of them to allow others to dispatch them easy. The Ragnarok airship finally fires through the creatures in explosion as Zell and Selphie's units are now commencing the attack to the other creatures as Zell knocks one of them with Different Beat. Hakumen and Valkenhayn fight side by side in dispatching most of the creatures with their abilities. Noel unleashes her Exceed Accel to aid Irvine from his Shot Limit Break while Tsubaki transforms into Izayoi and battles the creatures using her Zero-Type Izayoi while demonstrating her moves. Both Squall and Kagura unleash their powerful abilities by blasting away with both his Black-Dragon Sky Rending Blade Astral Heat and his Blasting Zone respectively.

"You better move it, kid and you too Ragna. Just battle the former Imperator."

Meanwhile, Rinoa would assists everyone in the battle and she unleashed her Angel Wing Limit Break once again and this time casting powerful offensive spells such as Firaja to disperse the enemy in explosion while Quistis heals and buffs everyone using White Wind and Might from her Blue Magic Limit Break. Both Squall and Ragna continued to find Izanami and was blocked away by the creatures.

"Oh come on!" Ragna gritted angrily to see them only for Squall to summon the GF Doomtrain.

"Death from getting hit and run, strike them all Doomtrain!"

Ragna was surprised to see several wisps are formed into rails as Doomtrain appears in a faster pace which bashes the creatures down with a single hit and lands on the ground to death.

"Wow... they were just like you get hit by a truck." Ragna said amused to Squall's summoning which he sighs.

"Don't worry about me, Ragna. If it wasn't for that witch who gave us the Nullification spell, we won't lose our memories once we rely on summoning the GFs."

"Looks like the others, would be surprised if they did that." Ragna said knowing of the battles as the two proceed.

Meanwhile, Selphie summons the GF Brothers to aid her units and the others who continued battling the creatures while inside the Ragnarok airship.

"All right, you two! Time to bust these guys with your earth shattering skills!"

Sacred lifts them only for him and Minotaur to battle in rock-paper-scissors as Minotaur wins without cheating causing the latter became disappointed as Sacred was lifted by Minotaur to smash the ground into bits to befell the creatures. Selphie was surprised to see Iron Tager shows up most of his skills and dispersing the creatures with his own two fist and combat techniques due to his Drive Voltic Barrier and smash the creature to the ground using Distortion Drive Tera Break. Kokonoe reappears and disperse the creatures with her invention as she is able to transform Iron Tager in his two forms to unleash her Distortion Drive.

"All right, Tager. It's time!" Kokonoe clicks her bracer to transform Iron Tager into Mecha Tager and unleashing her Distortion Drive Armanent No.00 Dreadnought Destroyer to disperse more creatures.

"Wow... I've never seen the big guy can turn into a different form." Selphie said amusing as she disperse one of them with her nunchucks as Iron Tager defends her with a back suplex.

Hakumen soon follows both Squall and Ragna to battle Izanami only to be blocked by Terumi after surviving from Squall's earlier attack and the two finally clash.

"I'd never expect you were here too, Terumi."

"Just getting survived at the scarface's wrath. Now Hakky... you better die already..."

Both men clashed their blades only for Terumi gave him the upper hand by unleashing one of his Distortion Drives which is the Serpent's Cursed Sting. Hakumen was struggling to fight him until Nine arrives.

"It's you..."

"For you to say, Terumi. You deserve a deadly beating the next time we get back to our world." Nine said only for Hakumen to stun him with his Distortion Drive, Empty Sky Form: Summer Advance.

"What's this?"

Nine eventually uses her powerful teleportation magic to transport Terumi back to their world and she coldly glared at Hakumen.

"I can't let our leader of the Six Heroes to get hurt. Now go... I'm gonna clean up this entire mess."

Hakumen soon leaves the scene as Nine watches and she goes to clean up all of the dead creatures being slain by many soldiers. Rinoa looked on to see many dead creatures are slain. She remembers her discussion with Squall before they went back to Balamb Garden and tries to be supportive on everyone who continued fighting for the sake of their world due to the crisis sustained by Izanami.

* * *

**Flashback:**

They take some breakfast in which Squall likes her cooking and it reveals that she learns it from Selphie and the others. They can't forget about what they did last night.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"So what discussion are you going tell me, Squall." Rinoa wants to know as Squall reveals it.

"It's my dad's strategy. He enlists me along with Ragna and Hakumen to battle Izanami and the Nox Nyctores that could kills us all."

"What!?"

"He says that he would bring a lot of battle war ships so that Balamb Garden will be move to the island first. Once everyone is gathered, we can battle the creatures as the three of us to proceed to defeat her." Squall said and he decided to let Rinoa support everyone in the battle. "Rin, you were the sorceress and I'm your knight. You need to be very supportive for all of us. You're the only person can naturally heal and support everyone with your sorceress magic. Just like you revived me when I was unconscious."

"Squall..."

"No matter what happens, We have to save our world from her and from the anti-Black Beast weapon." Squall smiled while being supportive to his girlfriend which she agrees with him.

"You were right, this is our world and we can't let that Goddess to destroy everything. We have to fight and never lose hope."

**Flashback over:**

* * *

Rinoa knows this fight would become difficult if Izanami would make another wave of creatures. She touches her necklace and she focuses on casting Shellja on everyone due to her natural powers as a sorceress. She was soon protected by Noel who is now transformed as Mu-12 by dispersing the creature with Sword of Decimation.

"Rinoa... you have to fight them quickly."

"Right..." Rinoa nodded as unleashes her Angel Wing Limit Break and they continue to clash against the creatures.

Meanwhile, both Squall and Ragna finally arrived to confront Izanami and became impressed to see them both.

"I'm impressed that you made it so far. This world will be turn into nothingness."

"Enough, Saya... You can't let them put their entire lives to their own grave. They had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, really, Brother? You can't even save me when you keep on hating me." Izanami playfully mocks Ragna as Saya until Squall coldly stops her from her mockery.

"Enough of this!"

"..."

"You maybe Ragna's little sister but deep inside of her, you're the one who brings death upon others. I'm not gonna let you destroy it." Squall angrily berates Izanami for her mockery as he rebuffs Ragna. "You have to focus, Ragna. I know your hesitant to defeat her. But my world is already on the line."

"How crude you say that? I will give you your death that you deserve. Take-Mikazuchi, I will lent you my power." Izanami summons Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi to fight both of them and seeing their world has no seithr which allows them to defeat it causing both to put themselves into their powerful state.

"Restriction 666 released... Dimension Interference Field Deployed! BlazBlue... Activate!" Ragna activates his Azure Grimoire to put him in his unlimited state and he apologizes to Squall. "Sorry that I was hesitate to kill her. But we have to beat that piece of crap."

"Okay, Ragna. I understand..." Squall accepts Ragna's apology and asking in how to beat that weapon. "Do you know how to beat that thing?"

"Hitting his face was enough to take damage. When it attempts to shoot the beam from its mouth, we have to stop it by knocking his face off before it executes. The red core on its chest was his weak point and we're gonna aim on that spot." Ragna said finally explains Squall about beating Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi.

"All right... Let's just say that we'll attack it all at once. That way, we're gonna aim it's core once it was down. I won't let this weapon buries all of us into the ground." Squall said agreeing to Ragna's strategy as he wields his gunblade in both hands, transforming his Revolver to his ultimate weapon Lion Heart.

"Now then, Take-Mikazuchi..." Izanami begins to support the weapon as it roars as Squall angrily states.

"I'm not letting you burned us into the ground, you piece of crap! I'm gonna save our world from your path of destruction! Let's do this!"

* * *

**BGM:**

*The Stage is Set (Final Fantasy VIII)

*The Landing (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Black Aggression (Kagura's theme in BlazBlue)

*Fisherman's Horizon (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Highlander (Take-Mikazuchi theme in BlazBlue)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**Squall finally informs Ragna about the rare items such as Hero and Holy War which it was used to put them in their invincible state.

**Laguna's strategy is that from his appearance in the game in order for Squall and his party to defeat Ultimecia when they were travel to the future within the Time Compression.

**When Selphie summons the Brothers, Minotaur is no longer plays cheating unlike in the original game.

*BlazBlue references:

**Ragna's reaction when he was put in its invincible state, was from his Gag Reel in Continuum Shift.

**When Nine teleports Terumi back to their world with her teleportation magic, is the same as his daughter Kokonoe when she sends Azrael to the Dimensional Prison.

*Laguna's updated main outfit is a mixture between the turtle neck from his Galbadian uniform and his jacket, pants and boots from his main outfit in the original game.

*The war battle is similar to the movie The Avengers: Endgame and Dead Fantasy II.

*Izayoi makes her first appearance in this chapter.

*Iron Tager and Kokonoe now demonstrate both of their powers and abilities in the game.

*When Squall angrily states not letting Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi to destroy their world from its path, referencing the catchphrase from WWE Superstar Seth Rollins with his moniker "Burn it Down!".


	16. Izanami's Desperate Battle

**Chapter 16: **_Izanami's Desperate Battle_

Bullet takes down most of the creatures with her gauntlets that put them on fire, while Hibiki demonstrates more of his moves and his Exceed Accel Mark: Purification and his Distortion Drive Black Thunder: Nue. Bang hits the others with his kunai-like nails and unleashing one of them with his Distortion Drives, demonstrating his kicks using Taijutsu. Seifer slashes everyone one by one and unleashing his Blood Fest while Raijin does the same. Fujin unleashes Metsu on the creatures and the other forming into a wind blast. Laguna uses the Ragnarok Air Portable to attack most of the creatures as Kokonoe arrives to aid him while both Kiros and Ward fight side by side against the creatures as well.

"You need a hand, Laguna."

"Sure thing, Kokonoe." Laguna happily smirks as Kokonoe activates from her wrist.

"Time for you in gold form, Tager!"

Iron Tager soon transforms into a Gold Tager as Kokonoe unleashes her Overdrive to execute her Distortion Drive Armanent No.01 "Super Dreadnought Exterminator as Laguna's various firearms along with the Ragnarok Air Portable to create the Ragnarok Ultimate Cannon as a combination move to obliterate the creatures in each sides. Meanwhile, Izanami casts powerful flames on the ground which makes both Squall and Ragna to dodge as Ragna viciously attacks the Take-Mikazuchi in mid-air to the face. Squall casts Aura onto himself so that he can use his Limit Break for a limited period as he highly jumps to attack the Take-Mikazuchi with Solid Barrel followed by Beat Fang. Ragna was surprised to see him jump.

"I didn't know you can jump so high?"

Izanami let Take-Mikazuchi unleash powerful fire blasts from its mouth as it hits it upward to create flaming meteors in place.

"Fall back!" Squall yelled as both him and Ragna tried to avoid getting hit and they dodge the attack.

When Izanami let the Take-Mikazuchi fire at both of them, Ragna is able to stop it by knocking him with many slashes. Both saw the red core on the chest.

"This is it." Squall then unleashes his Renzokuken Limit Break as Ragna charges to unleash his Black Onslaught Astral Heat and both stabs it while the latter forms his weapon into a scythe and multiple slashes the entire core. When Ragna charges with a black aura while Squall's Lion Heart turns into it's shockwave form. Both immediately lands a powerful straight thrust, exploding it and Izanami begins to lose her balance. Both became exhausted as the Aura state within Squall has finally wore off, the weapon gets up because of her control.

"You think this would be defeated by the both of you."

"Damn it..." Ragna was annoyed when Take-Mikazuchi was still operational until he noticed Squall is charging with his gunblade in a white aura.

_Everyone, we have to combined our strengths to summon this very powerful GF. Not like how Ultimecia had crafted herself a very powerful GF such as Griever. This weapon needs to be stopped._

Everyone including his comrades are blessed with a white aura. Jin and Tsubaki in her Izayoi form were surprised to see them while Makoto and Rachel see them glow.

"It looks like the young lad has his own sleeve to deal with Hades."

"I wonder why is everyone are glowing white?"

"What's going on?" Kokonoe was surprised to see them glow as Laguna tells her.

"They were glowing because we're gonna channel our energy to my son. Because he's gonna summon the most powerful GF."

Valkenhayn manages to defeat some of the creatures while assisting many of them and seeing them glow as their energy formed into a white ball as reaches into Squall who is focusing on summoning the GF.

"What can you do if you're gonna defeat Take-Mikazuchi?"

"Guardian from Space! Unleashes eternal flames from Heaven and Earth, Eden!" Squall finally summons the most powerful GF Eden in a flashes of white light. Eden appears in space as it descends from Earth which is larger than Take-Mikazuchi.

"Whoa... that thing is huge..." Ragna was surprised to see it's appearance as it creates an eternal beam from the ground causing Izanami to lose her balance once again because of its power as it unleashes Eternal Breath to blast them away in explosion. Eden's powerful damage also cause Izanami to severe her connection with the Take-Mikazuchi and it is no longer functioned.

Izanami was impressed to see how powerful it is and became dismayed when Take-Mikazuchi is no longer operational as she faces them both.

"I'm impressed that you manage to severe my control over Take-Mikazuchi. Perhaps, this fowled beast would even turn against you to put up this fight."

Ragna begins to lose control over the Black Beast and Squall witnessed how she controls him. He remembers of what Rachel had showed to him that it was the same scene as how Ragna injures both Jin and Noel on it's berserk-like state but at the cost of losing his memories during this ordeal. He became hesitant to face him.

"Gah! Squall, you have to get out of here!"

_This is how the gothic girl had showed it to me. This is how Izanami controls him. I'm just like Irvine that I can't bring myself to kill my own comrade. _

As Ragna begins to unleash his Devoured by Darkness Distortion Drive, Hakumen reappears and quickly defeats Ragna with his Empty Sky Form: Winter Reposte. Izanami recognizes his presence.

"The Sankishin Unit."

"Hakumen..." Squall was surprised that he was rescued by him as he apologizes.

"Sorry for my delay, I just deal with Terumi before Nine arrives. You must get him, hurry..."

Suddenly, Izanami begins to suffer seizures as Ultimecia proceeds to control her body once more. Squall sees this opportunity to regroup as his ultimate weapon reverts back to his normal weapon while he unsheathes it and he helps the unconscious Ragna to safety as Hakumen followed him. Therefore, Izanami briefly succeeds in regaining control and seeing that they had left. As they hide, Squall revitalizes him with Phoenix Down and drenches him with Elixir as he wakes up to see he was drenched with a tonic as it forms a magical glow to heal him completely.

"That's a different tonic?" Ragna commented surprisingly.

"Luckily, I just carry an Elixir to heal you up completely." Squall grunted in disappointment and Hakumen sensed that Izanami was suffering the entire time.

"What happened to the Imperator? How come she was suffering like this?"

"That's what the witch was saying. When she absorbs the remaining purple dust coming from Ultimecia's at the orphanage. Ultimecia is able to possess her and she was trying to regain control of herself." Squall said recognizing about Nine's words.

"It seems like this person you had meant about has some vengeful schemes. The Imperator does not know it." Hakumen said in an indigenous tone and Ragna apologizes to Squall.

"I'm really sorry, Squall. I'm became crazy out there..."

"No need for apologies. We have to stop her... Otherwise, she would try to destroy our world by her own two hands." Squall said telling him as Ragna questions him about the tonic he gave him.

"That tonic you gave me, is it different than you had told me back then?"

"That's the Elixir, Ragna. It's a very rare healing item along with the Megalixir. I just drunk both an X-Potion and Turbo Ether once we regroup. These two very rare healing items can heal both instead of using two items separately." Squall answered as Hakumen decides to let Ragna battles Izanami.

"I'll play along if you two would face her in battle or the Beast would even face her one-on-one. We need to wore her out so that I need to finish her off."

"How come you say that you're able to finish her off? She says that her time was ended long ago." Ragna reacted angrily and Hakumen knows what Squall was dealing with.

"That sorceress within the Imperator, she is able to manipulate time and that's why I'm using the Empty Sky Form: Time Killer in order to vanquish her."

"Wait, Hakumen... are you saying that you're able to stop Ultimecia with that move?" Squall asked knowing about his techniques as he explains.

"The Time Killer is to destroy all people who possesses "time" that allows me to kill immortal beings. Sorceresses such as her can be killed by this technique even they would pass their powers once they died. It needs more time to charge my amount of power to utilize this technique."

The trio once again face Izanami who is now weak and exhausted after briefly regained control of herself.

"You think you would defeat me. Your technique will not affect me."

"Saya, I think it's about time that you and I we had to face each other. Not just to manipulate me, but I'll fight you."

"Brother... you wanted to defeat me. So be it..." Izanami finally removes her priestess attire to reveal a white and red revealing dress and black thigh-high boots with golden doll-like heels and the Yasakani no Magatama appears behind her and purple horned helmet on her head.

Squall and Hakumen watch to see them fighting and it was the first time to see a Goddess fighting against Ragna alone. Both clashed and Izanami demonstrates her fighting skills by kicking him which is followed by unleashing dark flames. However, Izanami is able to control time to make Ragna getting freeze in time using the Moment of Benevolence Distortion Drive. Squall remembers the same move that Ultimecia used against him when he attempted to attack her with his Blasting Zone. Ragna continues to battle her long enough to zap her strength.

"Hmmm, she may say her time is ended a long time ago. How come she is able to manipulate and control time? Is it because of the Yasakani no Magatama?" Hakumen became frustrated for a moment Izanami manipulate and controls time.

"That move of hers is just like how Ultimecia had done it to me in my few months of disappearance. She's messing with time." Squall commented while criticizing Izanami's moves.

As everyone is worn out after defeating most of the creatures, Selphie put the Ragnarok airship in auto pilot as she unleashes her Slot Limit Break using Full-Cure.

"Time to heal everyone!"

Everyone is healed from her Full-Cure which is soon followed by Rinoa casting Curaja in her Angel Wing state. Noel and Tsubaki were impressed to see them using magic to heal them. Rachel looked on to see what happened to Ragna, Squall and Hakumen.

"Those three haven't finished Hades, yet. I'm worried for Ragna's safety..."

"Madam Rachel... we need to be prepared soon. I feared that more creatures will coming out again." Valkenhayn warns Rachel to get ready.

As everyone is recovering from exhaustion and fatigue, Ragna was knocked down by Izanami who is confident in beating him to death.

"Now brother... I will give a proper death that you deserve..."

"Ugh... Saya..." Ragna gritted angrily towards her until Izanami suffers her body once again.

"No... leave me out of this... you... you filthy woman..."

Hakumen and Squall comes to Ragna's aid and he quickly heals Ragna using Curaga. Izanami tries to regain control of her body and realizing Ultimecia's manner of possession.

"So that explains it... Nine was right, that filthy sorceress is slowly takes over the Imperator." Hakumen realizes that Nine was telling the truth and Squall knows what she had done a year ago.

"Ultimecia's plan is to rule our world with her own two fists. She possesses any sorceress to manipulate others including Rinoa in order to destroy it using the Time Compression. And now this..."

Izanami tries to regain control of herself but failed as Ultimecia finally takes control of her to face Squall, Ragna and Hakumen. Izanami's eyes changed color to rose gold while possessing her.

"Kurse you, SeeDs... I'll have my revenge for vanquishing me and foiling my plans..."

"Saya was possessed this entire time. But how's that possible..." Ragna was horribly surprised by this revelations as Nine arrives after she fixes most of the damage sustained by her.

"So this is the sorceress who manipulates time and space. I'm impressed..."

"Nine..." Hakumen calls her name due to her presence.

"Fair enough... I'll join these two guys in beating the hell out of her misery. She maybe a powerful sorceress and me as Nine as a powerful witch. Let's just say that we were equals." Nine said deciding to join the fray and Ultimecia was impressed to see her presence.

"So there was another sorceress, hmmm. Possessing you was enough for me to finish you off."

"Not on this lifetime you one hell of a bitch! Clashing you with my magic will be a good plan as long as I'm around. I must outclassed you." Nine said as her black scalerae on her eyes turned red due to her sadistic side as Squall wields his gunblade transforming the Revolver into Lion Heart and Ragna wields his Blood-Scythe.

"I see her plan... Those three are buying some time for me to unleash the Time Killer. Well then, I shall let them attack her first."

With that, Squall, Ragna and Nine battle against Ultimecia in Izanami's body as she readied her stance since she is able to utilize her current powers and abilities and the final handicap match is about to begin.

* * *

**BGM:**

*Highlander (Takemikazuchi theme in BlazBlue)

*Premonition (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Compression of Time (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Bloodline (Ragna/Jin VS Izanami theme in BlazBlue)

*Walpurgisnacht (Nine's theme in BlazBlue)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**When Ragna comments about Squall doing the high jump which he only does when facing bigger opponents during execution of his Renzokuken Limit Break.

**Squall explains to Ragna that both Elixir and Megalixir are very rare healing items as it was obtained by some of the bosses in the original game.

**Ultimecia's possession to Izanami is just like how she possesses both Edea and Rinoa in the game.

*BlazBlue references:

**When Izanami briefly controls the Black Beast within Ragna it was the same scene in the climax of Chronophantasma.

**Hakumen finally explains to Squall about his Time Killer technique which he uses against Terumi.

**Nine's scalarae is change from black to red signifying her antagonistic appearance in Centralfiction.

*Izanami finally demonstrates her fighting style and abilities due to her playable appearance in Centralfiction.

*When Izanami unleashes her Distortion Drive, Squall remembers his battle against Ultimecia from his appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy for manipulating time.

*The black scythe Ragna executes from his Black Onslaught is taken from Naoto Kurogane in Centralfiction where he executes his Edge of Eternity Astral Heat.


	17. Clash of Magic: Ultimecia VS Nine

**Chapter 17: **_Clash of Magic__: Ultimecia VS Nine_

Squall, Ragna, Hakumen, and Nine finally face Ultimecia who possesses Izanami's body as her projection of her original self appears behind Izanami to face her nemesis.

"So, we meet again... the last time we've met when you SeeDs had vanquished me at my castle to thwart my entire plans and my powers were passed on to someone whom I possessed in the past."

"You're supposed to be dead." Squall replied in a cold tone as Ragna sees him upset as Ultimecia states about her true motives.

"Times are changing... It was all this girl's fault who absorb my own dust which was left on this ruined orphanage and this is how I started to possess her long enough to have my revenge on you SeeDs."

"Is that so?"

Nine likes to face Ultimecia in a magical battle and seeing her hostility towards Squall and his group as she looked on to see the others are trying to recover from getting exhausted and fatigue from defeating all the creatures she had created.

"Nine, you don't know what you're doing? That sorceress is...?" Hakumen tried to stop Nine as she keeps his mouth shut by shooting flames at him.

"I know she was a powerful sorceress who manipulates time and space. Surely when I'm still Phantom, I already observed of how capable this bitch has in store to possess my master."

"What?" Ragna was horribly surprised to learn that Nine's master was Saya and she happily faces Squall.

"You know something, scarface cutie. You had done enough to beat this bitch. Now it's my turn to put up the fight."

"Whatever you called those nicknames about me, I hate it." Squall replies in disappointment and he warns her. "But be careful... she is able to mess with time just like that woman she had currently possessed by now."

"Hmmm, you have something in mind. I think it's about time to make everyone suffer." Ultimecia then raises her hand as it glows in a white light which she created more creatures which is a replica of Griever in place of the Sleepers. Everyone is shocked to see another wave of creatures. "Now, Shall we dance?"

"I hate if you always keep your cool over your plans. Despite I'm detached to my own family and friends and my negative side to my world. Their world deserves to be spared." Nine coldly berates her for her confidence as she formed flames on both of her hands and looked on the three of them. "Hey, scarface cutie... you'd better watch out or this bitch would attack those arrow shots on you and better inform these two about it."

With that, the projection of Ultimecia disappears as she possesses Izanami's body as the color of her white dress changed to dark red and the red accents changed to black and the magatama on her back and her horned helmet also turns black and her very long purple hair is changed to white as she unleashes Arrows of Rapture towards Nine which she cancels her move and both clashed between her Hell's Judgment and her Amethyst of Annihilation which is collided in explosion. Meanwhile, Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Valkenhayn noticed the creatures appear as a replica of Griever and seeing that Ultimecia is back to terrorize their planet.

"What are these things? They looked like people with the face of the lion."

"It can't be... That's Griever... But how's that possible." Quistis was horribly shocked to see it's appearance.

"Yeah... but they were many of them. She is able to created a multiple of them." Zell said knowing their battles will be deadly.

"Looks like the turn of the battle changed into a difficult battle. Battling these lion-like creatures would be harder than I expected." Rachel commented on their appearances.

Both Jin and Tsubaki as Izayoi saw the appearance while Kagura raises his two-handed black Zweihander and seeing the fight turns difficult. Therefore both Noel as Mu-12 and Rinoa in her Angel Wing state saw the outcome of the battle.

"These lion-like creatures... what are they?"

"Ultimecia was here... I thought she was dead. This fight would be very exhausting." Rinoa replied in her Angel Wing state.

Laguna, Kiros and Ward saw the enemy who were ready to marching in while Bang, Celica, Kokonoe, Bullet, Iron Tager, Hibiki, Makoto, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin saw them and Seifer was horrible shock and learning that he was deceived the whole time.

"This is all my fault... I was deceived by this entire time and I let Rinoa to be junctioned by Adel that year ago. Squall was right, I should have listened to my rival and why my posse are defecting me for my cause." Seifer emotionally blames himself for his entire actions in the past.

"Don't blame yourself, Seifer. We'll always be by your side, ya know. We tried to tell you about all this, but you never listen to us, ya know." Raijin said encouraging him as Fujin also replies to him.

"He's right... We always at your back."

"Okay, you lion faces... Seems like this fight will be a battle to the death." Kagura smirked knowing the enemy they were facing. "Now, let's go!"

With that everyone battles the creatures once again. Therefore, Nine and Ultimecia clashes with their augmented powers and magic only for her to manipulate time.

"Time!"

Nine eventually teleports causing the trio to be freeze in time as she reappears to see them frozen.

"How clever of you, you were able to teleport to avoid getting struck from getting frozen in time." Ultimecia became impressed to her abilities as she unleashes her multitude of Knight's arrows on the trio. "This girl is known to bring death among others. Bringing them to their grave, would be enough."

As the time finally wore off, Nine eventually warns the trio to disperse it as her scalarae became red.

"You three! You need to disperse those arrows. NOW!"

Both Ragna and Squall eventually deflect the arrows as Hakumen was impressed to see how powerful she was. He clashed the arrows with his Interfectum Malus: Okami while both Ragna and Squall disperse most of the arrows with their powerful moves. Nine then unleashing her Cardinal Nova Distortion Drive at Ultimecia in Izanami's body only deflected with Shockwave Pulsar. Hakumen eventually unleashing his Astral Heat which is the Empty Sky True Form: Judgment of the Sword long enough to bisect her in one hit to deal multiple brutal slashes. Squall was surprised to see how powerful the move he had used as he thought.

_So that's the reason why he didn't use that move when we battle Terumi. I finally understand what he told me about._

"You never changed for butting in my business, Hakumen." Nine coldly grins over Hakumen's actions as he made a request to her in a cold tone.

"Nine, can you buy me some time. I'll let him and the Beast to deal that sorceress."

"Hmph... fine. I'll let Ragna and the scarface cutie to let her have it." Nine reluctantly agrees to his request and seeing his plan to use the Time Killer.

"Squall... you and the Beast need to assist Nine. Because I'm using the Time Killer to charge my blade."

"Okay, Hakumen..." Squall eventually agrees as he looked at Ragna and tells him. "Ragna, we gotta help that witch. She maybe hostile to you, she's still our ally. We have to give it all we got."

"Right! Time to put that bitch down!"

Nine sees their opportunity to take Ultimecia down as both girls continues to clash. She then unleashing her Distortion Drive which is the Flaming Punisher while the latter collides it with Hell's Judgment followed by Sorceress Heart when she tries to execute on her hands and feet from the blasts. She smiles to see it was a distraction long enough for Ragna and Squall to attack where he executes his Death Spike followed by his Blood-Scythe and his Carnage Scissors. These combo moves allows Squall to execute his Blasting Zone to take more damage. Ultimecia soon felt about Izanami when she is trying to regain control of her body.

"Ugh! This feeling... she was trying to regain control..."

Nine then takes her out with a combo of magic spells as both continued to clash and she distracts her long enough for Ragna to unleash his Seed of Tartarus Exceed Accel, giving Squall enough time to hit her with Fated Circle. Hakumen begins to charge with his blade as long as the three of them are buying some time to execute the Time Killer. Ultimecia proceeds to use some of Izanami's moves by unleashing dark flames only for Nine to retaliate with the flames of her own causing her to trap her using Hi No Kagutsuchi to devour her long enough to form a burning cage and unleashing her Astral Heat, Colorless Void when Nine's cape forms into demonic wings and teleports to summon flaming meteors in the sky.

"Time to put an end to your misery! You can't escape from this! Colorless Void!"

Both Squall and Ragna immediately falls back when the flaming meteors are coming down. However, Ultimecia is able to stop by unleashing Izanami's Distortion Drive Moment of Benevolence to counter Nine's Astral Heat to deflected back to her in explosion allowing her to unleash another of her Distortion Drive to relentlessly attack her with several kicks using Stake of Supremacy, knocking her down. Nine was frustrated after she manages to deflect her moves.

"You're a very clever, sorceress." Ultimecia then proceeds to transform Izanami into something hideous where she had junctioned Griever as her outfit changes into Ultimecia's remaining dress. Nine finally stands up as her scalarae from her eyes turns red, knowing she became very desperate.

"So that's power of yours enables you to deflect my deadly powerful spells." Nine became angered to see how she has done as both Squall and Ragna came to her aid.

"What happened to Saya? She turns into a Lion-like monster..."

"It was Ultimecia's doing. She uses her body to transform into how she had junctioned Griever. We're running out of time."

"Hmph, using Izanami's body to show off the likeness of your body. Being combined with the monster while covering yourself. You're able to create these creatures with their subconscious. Because mine is to amplified my magical powers with Hi no Kagutsuchi." Nine said in a sadistic tone.

The trio continued to fight Ultimecia in that state while Hakumen continues to charge his blade so that he could put this technique in full power and the battle continues.

* * *

**BGM: **

*Premonition (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Nightmare Fiction (Ragna VS Hazama theme in BlazBlue)

*The Extreme (Final Fantasy VIII)

*Susanooh (Hakumen's theme in BlazBlue)

*Legendary Beast (Final Fantasy VIII)

**Trivia:**

*Final Fantasy VIII references:

**Ultimecia's projection appearance is from her spiritual appearance in the original game.

**The creatures that most of the casts fight resemble Griever during the final boss fight within the second phase.

**Squall recognizes Ultimecia's third form during the third phase when she junctions with Griever as well as her transformed appearance in the Dissidia series.

*BlazBlue references:

**Hakumen reveals when unleashing his Time Killer technique, it requires him to charge up his power.

**When Nine shoots flames on Hakumen is the same as how she hits Bloodedge on the novel Phase Shift 1.

*Like Squall, Ultimecia's fighting style in the crossover is between her appearance in the original game and her appearance in the Dissidia series.

*Nine finally demonstrates two of her Distortion Drives and her Astral Heat.

*The first time Izanami also uses her Distortion Drives when Ultimecia possesses her.


End file.
